Dur Dur d' avoir un bébé !
by rebsun
Summary: Suite d'Un championnat pas comme les autres!Prue et Kaï ont eu trois petits mouflets.Hélas ce sont des bébés sorciers.Tout le monde se précipite pour les aider à les garder mais ils ne sachent pas ce qu’ils les attendent…Rewiews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic :**** Dur Dur d' « avoir » un bébé !**

**Suite d'Un championnat pas comme les autres !**

**Et Re Suite d'Une vengeance bien animale !**

Hé hé ! Me revoilà encore une fois pour torturer nos bons Blade Breakers et leur amie …

_Hilary : Hilary ! Moi en conséquence ! _

Oui … Malheureusement ! Bon ! (coupant la pauvre Hilary qui allait répliquer) Voici le résumé et les noms des futurs chap !

_Ray et Kaï : Malheur …_

_Tyson : Ca me plait pas d'avance …_

Chacun ses goûts ! Bon avant d'envoyer la sauce, je préviens de plusieurs choses ! Hélas je vais être très occupé ces derniers temps …

_Tyson : En raison des cours ?_

Non je n'ai pas cours chui en vacs ! Et voilà hélas mon problème !

Hilary : Tu es la première à penser que les vacs sont des problèmes …

Hé oui … Je pars à la plage pendant une semaine et je ne pourrais emmener mon ordi et Internet avec moi ! Snif ! Mes parents ne veulent pas me laisser seule pendant une semaine chez moi alors … Ouin … Chui grave obligé quoi mais bon … Au moins (peut-être), je peaufinerais les chapitres ! Non seulement de cette fic mais aussi celle sur Naruto ! Et en rentrant j'enverrais deux ou trois chapitres d'un coup lol ! Bon ben voilà ! Appréciez déjà les titres des prochains chapitres, il n'en a que treize cette fois (Aie porte malheur lol) !

_Hilary : Il parait que ça peut être l'inverse …_

_Prue et Kaï ont eu trois petits mouflets. Hélas ce sont des bébés sorciers. Tout le monde se précipite pour les aider à les garder mais ils ne sachent pas ce qu'ils les attendent … Surtout que les grands parents viennent s'en mêler ! Conneries encore plus graves que les deux autres fics !_

**Chapitre 1 :**_**Début difficile …**_

**Chapitre 2 :**_**Chacun son tour !**_

**Chapitre 3 :**_**« Débrouillez-vous !!! »**_

**Chapitre 4 :**_**La famille.**_

**Chapitre 5 :**_**Le vieux s'en mêle.**_

**Chapitre 6 :**_**Les pouvoirs dévastateurs.**_

**Chapitre 7 :**_**« Ha non, pas elle ! » La belle mère.**_

**Chapitre 8 :**_**Les progrès fulgurants des ptits !**_

**Chapitre 9 :**_**Une photo pour la prospérité …**_

**Chapitre 10 :**_**« On veut enlever les ptits ! »**_

**Chapitre 11 :**_**Il est temps de décider.**_

**Chapitre 12 :**_**Des vacances bien méritées.**_

**Chapitre 13 :**_**Le mariage (fin).**_


	2. Début difficile

Voilà le premier chapitre !

_Kaï : Malheur …_

_Tyson : Bobo tête dans ce chap …_

_Hilary : Casse tête ouais …_

Bon … Rewiews ! luna115, ça met l'eau à la bouche ces news chapitres et c'est normal … Moi je vais m'amuser à les écrire. Mais cette fois ça ne sera pas aussi vite que les précédents …

_Hilary : T'es pas partit à la plage !_

Ben heureusement mais ça va je suis en train de faire le deuxième chapitre et j'ai terminé le deuxième de celle de Naruto …

_Hilary : Autant dire que tu vas être très très lente …_

Et alors ? Normal j'ai encore beaucoup moins de temps ! T'es partit en Ecosse ? Horreur moi j'y été aller en cinquième … Oula ! Plus jamais ! La famille d'accueil, bonjour les …

_Hilary : Cafards ?_

Voilà ! Bah c'est horrible ! C'est sale chez eux mais d'une force …

_Hilary : T'exagère !_

Mais non j'exagère po ! Bon ben c'est bien, mes chapitres vont être très long à venir et quand tu reviendras il y aura à peine trois chapitres de fait …

_Hilary : Ca sera un miracle que le deuxième soit mit pour juillet …_

Comme même pas ! Oh mais … Grr ! Tu m'énerves … Bon voilà merci pour ta Rewiews ! Sinon ben … Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 :**_**Début difficile …**_

-Kaïra !!! Les couches !!!

-Brian ramène le lait !!

-Tala ! Attention tu vas le briser si ça continue ! Il est déjà pas robuste !

-Oh non ne pleure pas miss !

-Toi non plus ! Kya ! C'est insupportable !

-Les couches ! J'ai demandé des couches !

-Leslie ! Je fais ce que je peux ! Elles sont où au juste !

-Plus vite !!!

-Merde Tala tu l'as finalement cassé !!! Comment on va faire ?

C'était l'effervescence. Ca bougeait dans tout les sens. Les trois marmots pleuraient à cœur fendre :

-Chut ne pleure pas ! fit Hilary en berçant le petit. Tu risques de réveiller ta maman …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? gémit Kaïra en soupirant. Elles aussi, elles n'arrêtent pas de pleurer … Pourtant je les ai donné leurs biberons et elles ne sont pas sales … Ah la la … Si j'avais su …

-Hé moi donc ! s'écria Tala, embarrassé. Chambellan va hurler quand il va voir ça …

Il désigna le petit meuble cassé en morceau sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine :

-Mince ! cria Tyson. L'eau est bouillante … Poise …

-Tu l'as chauffé trop longtemps, baka ! fit Hilary en l'assommant.

-Qu'ils arrêtent de pleurer bon sang !!! hurla Mariah au bord de la dépression, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Rahh !!! Ils sont énervants !!!

-Tyson ! cria Hilary. Le biberon de Kaïro, c'est pour demain ?

-Merde c'est bouillant ! Attends !

-T'es long ! Ha !!! Il a pissé !

-Hilary calme toi … fit Erika, effondrée sur la table. J'ai du, avec Ray, les surveiller toute la nuit …

-T'étais pas seule ! hurla Mariah en s'effondrant aussi.

-Bah change le … fit la voix faible de Ray à Hilary qui paniquait.

-Ha oui ! Bon posons la sur la table puisque monsieur Tala a brisé le meuble à langer.

Grognement de l'énergumène roux. Hilary posa donc le bébé et enleva la soi disant couche :

-T'appelle ça une couche ? fit Hilary en montrant le machin à Ray.

-C'était pas les bonnes couches … soupira-t-il comme excuse. Ce qu'avait acheté Kaï et Prue …

-Que d'excuses ! cria Hilary. Bon mon petit, on va improviser …

Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis trouva une serviette :

-Ca ira pour le moment …

Elle la mit aussitôt et le bébé se sentit mieux en faisant quelques gazouillements :

-T'es mignon, tu sais ?

Soudainement, il se mit à pleurer :

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? s'énerva Hilary en le berçant comme un prunier.

-Arrêtes ! hurla Tyson en lui reprenant. T'es malade ?!

-Et alors il pleure pour rien !

-Il a sûrement faim … expliqua Kaïra en s'asseyant.

Pendant qu'Hilary hurlait sur Tyson et le bébé, personne ne remarqua que la casserole s'était levait du fourneau et voyageait dans la pièce … Kaïro, le bébé, arrêta de pleurer et leva ses petits bras vers l'objet volant ... Erika ouvra un œil sentant une odeur de brûlé au dessus de sa tête …

-ARG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle s'écarta à temps pour laisser la casserole tomber sur le tabouret où était à l'instant la jeune fille :

-Kya !!! cria-t-elle effrayée en montrant du doigt l'objet de meurtre. Comment … ? Hallucinant …

-Arrêtes d'hurler ! fit Leslie énervée. Qu'est-ce tu faisais avec la casserole ? Comment t'as pu la prendre sans qu'on te voit ?!

-Mais mais ! Je vous assure !!! Elle volait …

Erika décrivit la scène devant un public indifférent qui la regardait comme un extra-terrestre …

-Kaïro sait ptètre déjà utilisé ses pouvoirs, qui sait … ? fit Erika en se torturant les doigts.

-Ca m'étonnerait ! répliqua Leslie en lui plaquant un bouquin devant les yeux. Dans ce livre, les bébés sorciers savent utiliser leurs pouvoirs qu'à trois mois seulement. Ils viennent de naître, Erika ! Arrêtes tu délire ! Va te reposer !

-Mais si je vous dit la vérité … fit faiblement Erika en sortant de la pièce, tel un zombie.

-Elle est vraiment fatiguée … remarqua Hilary. Je la comprends amplement, j'en ai déjà marre.

Leslie essuya en vitesse l'eau tombée au sol à l'ancien emplacement d'Erika, l'air préoccupé. Elle soupira et mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue de sa coéquipière :

-Hein mon ptit ?! fit Kaïra en maniant un hochet devant le bébé. Erika abuse ! Tu es pas si doué que ça hein ?

Le ptit gazouilla en essayant d'attraper le hochet :

-Je prépare moi même son biberon. fit seulement Leslie d'un ton froid à Tyson. Toi et Hilary, mettez les filles au lit. Ray, Lee et Mariah. Allez vous reposer. Vous en avez grand besoin …

-Bon ben bon courage Tyson. fit Ray ironique en sortant avec Lee et Mariah.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là avec ce ton ? demanda l'interpellé complètement à l'ouest.

-Rien laisse tomber … répondit Hilary en l'attrapant par la manche. Viens, dépêche toi.

Ils prit chacun un bébé et sortir de la salle en laissant Kaïro à Kaïra, Leslie, Brian et Tala. Hilary monta les escaliers et parcoura un couloir avec un Tyson qui essayait de calmer le bébé qu'il tenait :

-Luna arrête de pleurer ! Bordel …

-Tyson … Sois plus gentil, je t'en prie … Bon entre.

Elle le laissa entrer dans une grande chambre aux murs d'un bleu marin. Un légère brise passait par les fenêtres ouvertes, faisant ainsi volait les rideaux bleu. Le soleil filtrait à travers les volets et donnait un fil de lumière sur le parquet ciré. Tyson se dépêcha de poser Luna dans un des berceaux de la salle :

-Heureusement que Prue a paré à l'option qu'elle aurait ptètre des jumeaux. dit-il en souriant au bébé. Hein ?

-Oui mais pour Kaïro on devra fouiller le grenier pour en trouver un … fit Hilary en posant aussi sa charge. Tiens, Karina.

-J'aime bien les noms qu'elle leur a donné ! Tu trouves pas … Chérie ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment et …

Elle fut interrompu par les pleurs des bébés :

-Poise elles vont arrêter j'espère … fit Tyson paniqué en sautant partout dans la pièce. Fais quelque chose ! Fais les taire !

Hilary repensa à ce qu'avait dit Ray et à la fatigue d'Erika et devint soudainement pale :

-Oh poise … fit-elle avec un drôle de regard à faire peur.

-Quoi encore ?

-Voilà pourquoi Ray a agis comme ça … C'est qu'ils non pas réussit à les endormir tout de suite …

-Tu crois que … ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais retourna sa tête vers lui en la hochant …

-HAAAAAAAAAA !!! Veux pas faire le guignol pour les endormir ! Rahh !!!!!!!!

-TU TE TAIRAIS CA ARRANGERAIS LES CHOSES NON, CRETIN ??!!!

Leslie releva la tête. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent …_ pensa-t-elle en fixant le plafond qui grinçait et des poussières qui tombaient. Puis elle fit des grands yeux. _Arg ! Qu'ils arrêtent !_ Elle baissa la tête vers la petit créature qui avait lâché la tétine et pleurait à cœur fendre …

-Oh ce n'est rien arrêtes mon poussin… Alors c'est deux là ça va barder !

Enervée, elle ne vit pas que le petit s'était arrêtait de pleurer pour gazouiller …

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ??? hurla Hilary en sautant sur Tyson.

-Moi ??? Je sais pas !!!

Les rideaux s'étaient retirés et s'étaient formé en d'étranges créatures. Elles marchaient vers Tyson et Hilary …

-C'est quoi ça ?!!! s'écria Tyson. Ne me dis pas que c'est comme le spectre que moi et Max avons vu la dernière fois ?

Hilary le fixa :

-J'ai peur !!!! hurla-t-elle. Courons !

Tyson s'élança vers la porte avec elle dans les bras mais fut stopper par …

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à hurler ? demanda Prue, les mains sur les hanches. Je me repose et vous vous hurlez comme si on essayait de vous bouffer !

-Des monstres … répondit faiblement Hilary en montrant … Quoi ?

Bizarrement, il n'avait plus rien et les rideaux s'étaient remis à leur place … Tyson s'effondra avec Hilary :

-Mais mais … fit Tyson, éberlué. Je t'assure …

Prue soupira et entra dans la salle en se dirigeant vers le premier berceau :

-Mes petites … fit Prue en prenant une. Ne pleurez plus mes jolies … Les méchants baby-sitters ont arrêté d'hurler …

) o00o (

-Alors vous aussi ! s'écria Erika, horrifiée. Alors j'ai pas eu la berlue tout à l'heure ?

-Si je vous entends bien, fit Prue, vous avez eu des … hallucinations ?

Tyson, Hilary et Erika grognèrent :

-Non on t'assure ! On devient pas fous !!! Enfin …

Ils soupirèrent las devant le regard sceptique de Prue :

-Ecoutez moi … fit cette dernière en berçant Luna. Je sais que c'est dur de s'occuper d'un bébé mais en s'y mettant tous on pourra supporter cette épreuve dans la plus bonne ambiance … Hein, Kaï ?

L'interpellé, les bras croisés, fit un Hn! pas convaincu. Il n'avait pas bronché un mot depuis que Prue était revenu de l'hôpital de magie :

-Kaï. fit Prue. J'aime pas ton comportement. Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête des mauvais jours … Sois moins crochon je t'en prie … Fais moi plaisir … Mon amour …

-Non. Depuis que t'ai revenu il y en a plus que pour ces bébés ! dit-il en rage en se levant. On a plus un moment seuls !

Il sortit en claquant la porte …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Erika.

-Tyson et Hilary ont trop crié et nous ont dérangé alors que … répondit Prue, rouge. Voilà quoi … Un petit moment de câlin … Ha ha …

-On est vraiment désolés ! firent en chœur les deux concernés.

-Ce n'est pas grave … Il s'en remettra … Et si il m'aime ainsi que les bébés, il reviendra.

Erika, Tyson et Hilary eurent un air triste en soupirant :

-On l'espère …

) o00o (

-Bon je peux vous laisser faire les courses ? demanda Prue en souriant devant la porte d'entrée du château. Ce ne sera pas trop dur ?

Hilary se retourna et prit la liste qu'elle leur tendait :

-T'inquiètes pas. fit Hilary, déçue. Merci de ne pas me faire confiance.

-Hilary … soupira Prue. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que … Enfin … tu vois … Ho … Bon à tout à l'heure !

Elle partit en courant car l'un des bébés s'était mit à pleurer :

-Bon alors allons-y … soupira Hilary en descendant les escaliers. Jean-Pierre vous pouvez nous y emmener ?

-Mais bien sur ! Montez jeunes gens !

Ils montèrent dans l'espace vert et le chauffeur les emmena au super marché du centre ville :

-Voilà … fit-il. Je vous attends.

Ils le remercièrent et entrèrent dans le grand magasin. Tyson poussait le caddie en soupirant, Erika, les bras derrière la tête fixait les rayons et Hilary regarda la liste :

-Bon il faut : des couches, du lait en poudre spécial nourrissons, des lingettes, … commença Hilary. Bon on se sépare …

Elle coupa la liste en deux et en donna une partie à Erika :

-Occupe-toi des choses habituelles. S'il te plait …

-D'accord !

Erika prit le bout de papier et partit en vitesse :

-Bon tu me suis Ty' ?

-Mais bien sur …

Ils se dirigèrent vers le rayon « bébé ». Hilary regarda les couches et prit enfin les bons parquets :

-Ha la la, je vous jure … fit-elle en maugréant. Ty' ? Tu dors ?

-Hein que quoi ? sursauta-t-il, embarrassé. Moi ? Non … Pas du tout …

Hilary regarda dans la direction qu'il regardait et l'assomma :

-Mais ça va pas ! Va la rejoindre si elle te plait !

La belle jeune femme qu'il matait, passa en riant du jeune couple :

-Mais non Hilary ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce tu crois ?!!

-On peut s'attendre à tout avec toi !

-Oh …

Ils firent le reste des courses sans autres embrouilles et se dirigèrent vers le milieu du magasin, là où ils avaient demandé à Erika de les rejoindre :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? demanda Hilary, énervée. Plus de dix minutes …

-Elle a ptètre été retardé … Qui sait … Elle avait plus de choses à prendre que nous …

-Oui mais bon … Attends moi là ! Je vais la chercher ! Si elle revient entre temps. Sonne moi sur mon port !

-Ok !

Elle partit en courant vers les rayons, laissant Tyson seul …

Les minutes s'écroulèrent et le pauvre jeune homme allait s'endormir sur le chariot quand Jean-pierre approcha :

-Ca fait un bon moment que je vous attends. fit-il. Il y a un problème ?

-Hein ? Euh … Les filles ne sont pas revenues …

-Ha ? Où sont-elles ?

-Aucunes idées …

-Allons les chercher veux-tu ? Miss Delcamps a appelé. Ils ont besoin expressément de couches pour les bébés.

-Oui allons-y !!!

Du coté des filles, c'est la bousculade. Une centaine de filles entourait une célébrité dans le rayon multimédia du magasin. Un nouveau jeune homme attirait foule. C'était un jeune chanteur extrêmement mignon …

-Oh Hilary ! s'écria Erika avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il parait que ce mec est un beau gosse ! Il y a une de ces voix ! A coupé le souffle … Et il est niçois comme moi !

-Je voudrais bien le voir ton « niçois » …

-Ben pressons nous !

Erika la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite pour bousculer toutes les groupies niçoises. Elles arrivèrent à les pousser et a se retrouver devant le beau jeune homme … Erika eut un cri de surprise en le voyant …

-Toi ? fit-elle et Hilary la regarda bizarrement.

Le jeune homme blond leva tête en s'arrêtant de signer un autographe :

-Hn … fit-il en la dévisageant. Erika ?

-Matt … Qu'est-ce que ?

Hilary, trop curieuse, passa son regard sur chacun d'entre eux :

-Vous vous connaissez ? finit-elle à demander.

-Euh … firent en chœur les deux intéressés.

-LES FILLES !!! hurla la voix de Tyson, furax. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?!!

-Tyson ! fit Hilary.

-Partons ! cria-t-il en les prenant par le bras.

-Mais attends … fit Erika mais du le suivre en fixant une dernière fois Matt qui l'eut l'air déçu.

Une fois dans la voiture, Erika soupira, triste, et cela n'échappa à Hilary. De retour au château, Prue accourra et prit aussitôt les paquets de couches. Elle disparu comme elle était apparu. Ils rentrèrent les courses et Hilary alla rejoindre Prue dans la chambre des bébés :

-… Tala, ne le brise pas non plus ! cria Prue.

-Oh tu m'énerve fais le toi même si t'es pas contente !

-Rahh là là ! Rabat-joie …

-Prue ?

-Oui Hilary ?

-Je peux te parler une minute ?

-Bien sur …

Prue suivit Hilary hors de la pièce et se dirigea dans sa propre chambre. A ce moment-là, Kaï sortit et les dévisagea :

-Hn … fit-il seulement, outré en partant.

-Il est de plus en plus énervé, non ? demanda Hilary en entrant derrière Prue.

Cette dernière leva les épaules d'un air indifférent et s'asseya sur le bord du lit en faisant à Hilary d'en faire autant :

-Alors … ? Je t'écoute, miss … fit Prue avec un soupire las et triste à la fois.

-Tu en sais des choses sur la vie d'Erika, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur ! Je suis sa coéquipière ne l'oublie pas … Pourquoi ?

-Hé ben … Tu connais un certain Matt dans ses relations ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir … Euh … Hum …

Réflexion intense …

-Oui je crois bien … fit enfin Prue après un moment. C'était aussi si l'une de mes fréquentations d'avant …

-Ha ? C'était ?

-Mais … Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Euh … Hé ben … Voilà moi et Erika nous l'avons vu au magasin et …

-KYA ???? NANI ???

Prue était horrifiée de la nouvelle et courrait dans toute la chambre, paniquée :

-Mais pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? fit Hilary, embarrassée. C'est qui alors ? Pourquoi c'est mal qu'elle le revoit ?

-La pauvre !!! cria Prue en s'arrêtant devant Hilary. Elle doit se sentir très mal maintenant ! Ray risque d'en pâtir !!!

-Tu me dirais pourquoi … Je comprendrais pourquoi tu réagis de cette façon …

-Matt !!! C'était son …

Elle leva son petit doigt :

-… Petit copain.

-Ha et ?

Prue soupira las :

-Baka ! fit Prue, anéantit en se vautrant dans son lit. Elle l'a très mal supporté qu'il la quitte. Enfin … Je vais t'expliquer l'histoire.

Elle se redressa pour s'assoire en indien, l'air extrêmement sérieuse :

-Comme tu l'as vu, c'est un chanteur …

-Ben ça …

-… Très prometteur et surtout …

Elle eut un regard plein d'étoiles :

-UN SUPER BEAU GOSSE !!!! hurla-t-elle en battant des bras. KYAAAAAAAA !!!

Hilary soupira et en second plan, on entendit les hurlements et pleurs des bébés ainsi que les cris d'énervements de Tala …

) o00o (

Prue, après s'être calmé, avait tout raconté à Hilary. Matt avait été choisi en ville par un sélectionneur quand il était avec Erika en promenade. Il fut très vite très célèbre et malheureusement, il ne pouvait voir souvent Erika. Cette dernière devint très triste. Un jour, Matt lui annonça qu'il partait pour New york. Elle l'a prit très mal mais il lui promit de revenir très bientôt. Mais au moment de son retour deux ans après, il ne revint pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une jolie américaine. Erika en fut énormément blessée et décida qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Et en conséquent, ne plus devenir amoureuse d'un garçon jusqu'au jour :

-… Jusqu'au jour où elle a rencontrait Ray un an plus tard. termina Prue devant le regard embué d'Hilary qui essayait de retenir les larmes. Mais maintenant …

-Si j'aurais su …

-Personne ne savait que cet idiot reviendrait de Japon aussi vite, Hilary ! Il y a de cela sept mois, j'entendis qu'il partait pour une tournée au Japon. J'étais heureuse pour Erika qui ne voulait plus jamais mettre le pied dehors ! Mais là …

-Heureusement qu'il y a Ray …

-Oui pour la soutenir … Et … Hilary écoute moi attentivement. Je ne veux pas qu'Erika sache ce que je t'ai dis. Et je veux que tu ne le répètes pas même à Tyson ! Ray et lui sont meilleurs amis ! Tyson ne peut tenir sa langue. Tu le connais … Allez sèches tes larmes …

-Le goujat !

-Mais oui … Mais oui … Allez … Bon. N'en parlons plus. Je vais faire en sorte qu'Erika ne le recroise plus du tout !

-Ha et comment ?

-Ha ha fais moi confiance …

Prue parcoura le couloir, le sourire aux lèvres et ouvra une porte :

-Excusez moi … Tiens tu dors encore Ray ?

Ray se redresse et la fixa :

-Ben ça … fit-il puis se recoucha. Bon ben tu me laisse dor …

-Attends ! Où est miss Erika ?

-Erika ? Au tél …

-Hein ?

-Dans la salle de bain …

Il montra du doigt une porte puis se fourra dans les couvertures :

-Mince … Bon … ERIKA !

Sursaut de Ray dans les couvertures :

-C'est malin ! cria-t-il, énervé. Chui réveillé et de mauvaise humeur !

-C'est ça couche couche panier le chaton ! Erika ! Ouvre la porte …

-Baka … soupira Ray avec un sourire et en fixant la pauvre Prue. C'est ouvert …

-Hum merci …

Elle ouvra la porte, tout sourire. Mais le perdit en fixant la pauvre Erika, en train de pleurer, assise à terre contre l'armoire à serviette, les bras entourant ses genoux :

-Ha euh … fit Prue en refermant vite fait la porte parce que Ray essaya de regarder. Ca ne va pas, miss ?

Erika ne répondit pas mais ses sanglots augmentèrent :

-Heu … fit encore Prue déstabilisée. Bon euh … Il y a un problème ?

Elle fixa Erika puis le téléphone à terre …

-Qui t'as appelé ? Allez dis moi ! Ca serait pas un rapport avec cet arrogant de Matt ?

-Oui ! répondit Erika en pleurant de plus belle. Ce goujat m'appelle en disant qu'il veut me revoir au plus vite et que toute cette histoire est un malentendu ! Je n'y crois pas !

-Ha le menteur ! On était à deux pour voir qu'il était avec cette rouquine !!! Main dans la main, tout sourire en entrant dans l'aéroport ! Quel grossier personnage !

-Il ose dire que c'est sa sœur !

Prue fit une grimace, horrifiée :

-Il ment comme il respire celui-là ! Je vais le …

-Prue ! Il … Je … Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que je sortais à nouveau avec quelqu'un … Je lui ai raccroché au nez sans oser lui dire ses quatre vérités en face !

Prue soupira puis elle eut un éclair d'esprit :

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller à sa rencontre !

-Quoi ?

-Je vais tout lui dire ! Je suis d'humeur ! Je vais l'envoyer balader !

Erika avait arrêté de pleurer, apeurée :

-T'es malade !

-Non non ! Il va voir de quel bois que je me chauffe ! Laisse faire l'artiste ! Toi occupe toi des bébés avec ton chéri Tigrou !

Erika se mit à rire à ce surnom :

-Le pauvre s'il t'entendait … Ha ha !!!

En parlant du loup, il tambourinait à la porte :

-Qu'etes vous en train de manigancer petites chipies ??? cria-t-il. Ouvrez !

Elles se mirent à rire aux éclats …

) o00o (

-Ha nuit horrible … soupira Mariah au petit matin. Kevin … Passe le lait …

-Mais ils dorment ! répondit-il, exaspéré. J'en peux plus …

-Ces nuits blanches me tuent … fit la jeune fille en s'écroulant sur la table de cuisine. Je veux dormir …

-C'est vrai que c'est dur de s'en occuper mais à force … admit Lee. Ils vont s'arreter et grandir. Et nous … Ca nous fait une expérience non ?

-Mauvaise expérience ! soupira Mariah au bord de la dépression.

-Coucou ! cria la voix claironnante d'Erika en rentrant. Voilà la relève ! Allez vous reposer, les amis !

-Merci … Erika … fit Mariah pour la première fois.

-T'es sur que tu va bien toi ? demanda Erika, stupéfaite. Va te reposer !

-Oui ça serait mieux …

Elle sortit telle un zombie suivit de Kevin, Gary et Lee :

-Ray ! fit Erika. Apporte les couches ! Luna est mouillée !

-Ca arrive !

Prue se réveilla doucement et soupira en regardant à ses cotés. Kaï était déjà levé. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour le raisonner. Elle soupira à nouveau, las. Elle se leva et partit vers la douche. Aujourd'hui, elle allait accomplir deux choses. Un : Aller faire avaler à Matt ses quatre vérités en face et deux : parler sérieusement à Kaï.

) o00o (

Matt signa un dernier papier à son imprésario en soupirant quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Sa secrétaire s'inclina :

-Monsieur ? Une jeune fille veut voir. Puis-je la faire entrer ?

Matt réfléchit. _Peut-être est-ce Erika, qui sait ? _:

-Oui faites entrez. fit-il au bout d'un moment.

La secrétaire sortit et il se replongea dans la lecture d'un magazine. Il entendit une personne entrait et sans lever la tête :

-Ma chère Erika je suis content de …

-Hé ben non je le suis pas ! hurla Prue et releva aussitôt la tête.

-Prue ? Qu'est-ce que … ?

-« Ma chère Erika » … De quel droit l'appelle tu comme ça ? Hein ?

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau et plaqua ses mains dessus avec rage :

-Oublis la ! Tu la blessé te rappelle-tu ?

-Oui je sais et ce n'était pas mon intention !

-Ha oui ? Explique ! Ne me dis pas aussi à moi que c'est ta sœur et …

-Oui je suis sa sœur … fit une voix derrière Prue.

Cette dernière se retourna, bouche bée. La jeune fille rousse était là et lui sourit :

-Je m'appelle Mathilda. fit-elle en s'approchant de son frère. Je suis la sœur adoptive de Matt.

-Hein ? s'écria Prue ahuris en les regardant à tour de rôle. Comment … ?

-Mon père s'est remarié aux Etats-Unis. expliqua Matt. Et Mathilda est la fille de ma nouvelle mère.

-Je comprends tout maintenant …

-Hélas Erika et toi avait mal compris et vous ne m'avez laissé le temps de m'expliquer … fit Matt triste puis la fixa. J'aime Erika !

-Ha euh … balbulta Prue, embarrassée. C'est que … Maintenant …

-Maintenant quoi ? demanda Matt, inquiet.

-C'est que … Erika sort à nouveau avec quelqu'un …

-Quoi ? fit Matt, angoissé. Oh non …

-Elle l'aime et … C'est le meilleur ami de mon fiancé et … Voilà quoi ! C'est trop tard ! Tu choisis d'attendre, toi, un an après pour la récupérer ! Alors …

-Si je suis partit au Japon c'était pour me ressourcer et reprendre confiance en moi ! Vu que vous ne vouliez plus me voir …

_Oh qu'est-ce qu'on a fait … ? _pensa Prue, triste. _Maintenant c'est fini …_

-Désolée Matt …

-Non ne le sois pas ! Je vais voir si tu as raison et si elle l'aime vraiment. Sinon, j'essayerais de la récupérer …

-Tu ne verras que le fruit d'un amour passionné et brûlant … Ils s'aiment encore plus que moi et Kaï nous nous aimons … Enfin … Excuse-moi je dois y aller …

Prue partit en courant laissant le frère et la sœur, sous le choc …

) o00o (

Prue rentra tard et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, lentement, hésitant un peu. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée … Kaï berçait tranquillement Kaïro dans ses bras :

-Oh … fit Prue laissant à nouveau les larmes couler.

-Prue ? s'écria-t-il en se retournant puis lui sourit. Excuses-moi d'avoir si froid ces derniers temps … J'étais … Jaloux. Tu me pardonnes mon cœur ?

-Ho … Mais bien sur !

Elle courra se jeter dans ses bras serrant au passage le bébé …

Plus tard dans la nuit :

-Prue … fit Kaï.

-Hn …

-Prue … Kaïro s'est mis à pleurer …

-Ha ouais ... ?

-Il a faim …

-Tu peux pas le lui donner …

-Ha la la …

Kaï soupira avec une goutte sur la tête :

-La nuit risque d'être longue … Très longue … Heureusement que Karina et Luna sont gardé par Kaïra et Tala …

-Les pauvres, je les plains … fit Prue en s'enfonçant encore plus dans ses couvertures.

Ils se mirent à rire …

(Sourire lourd de sous entendus …) (Et petit clin d'œil pour Luna115 pour avoir pris son pseudo pour un des noms des petites parce que pour en trouver … xD)

_Tala : Arrête de sourire, tu m'énerves ! Et c'est encore à moi qu'on refile les gosses ! Hé ben … Je te remercie pas !_

Oh la la … Ptite nature …

_Ray : Et moi alors …_

Paresseux va …

_Ray : Pff … Parle pour toi …_

Bon ben Rewiews please ! Je ne mange pas ! Critique et tout … (se mord la lèvre pour le mot « critique ») J'accepte bien sur !

_Hilary : Tu t'es pris sur toi pour le dire ?_

Oui un peu …

_Hilary : Faut que t'accepte les critiques !_

Mais oui t'inquiètes …

_Hilary : C'est ça …_


	3. Chacun son tour !

_Kaï : Ha la revoilà ! Hilary t'aurais du te taire ! _

_Hilary : Bah j'étais sur qu'elle le posterais qu'en juillet …_

Grr ! Hé ben non ! Regarde ! Na ! Bon Rewiews ! SNT59 ! Oui Kaï jaloux de ses bébés …

_Kaï : C'est cela …_

C'est vrai que c'est choupinou …

_Kaï : Arg … Mouais tu parle …_

Bon merci pour ta Rewiews ! Luna115, oui j'ai utilisé ton pseudo parce que je trouve que c'est mimi et ça me fait pensé à la lune et aussi …

Hilary : Et aussi parce qu'elle avait pas trouvé de prénom aussi bien pour le bébé alors …

Oui voilà … Il me fallait un autre prénom qui finit en A alors … Oui les gamins sont chiants et j'ai mon frère pour preuve …

_Hilary : Je suis sur que t'exagère et ton frère est un ange à coté de toi !_

Oh ben ça si lui c'est un ange je suis quoi alors, hein ? Pff … Bon entre Matt et Erika ça va se passait dans ce chapitre … Encore plus loufoque que le premier … Lol ! Et je trouve que ce chapitre est plus court … Enfin c'est mon impression …

_Hilary : Pas du tout !_

Mouais … bon merci aussi pour ta Rewiews ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Chacun son tour !

Prue fouillait le grenier. Les triplés dormaient comme des loirs dans leurs chambres et Kaï en sortit après s'en avoir été assuré qu'ils dormaient profondément. Il alla rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Chambellan passa et leur servit du thé et des gâteaux :

-C'est dur de s'en occuper … soupira Hilary en buvant sa tasse. Tyson ne t'empiffre pas tous les gâteaux !

L'indigné manqua de s'étouffer avec ceux qu'il avaient avalé :

-Pff … fit-il soulagé de ne s'être pas étouffer. Tu ne peux pas te taire …

-Où est Prue ? demanda Kaï.

-Elle est au grenier. répondit Michael. Euh … Vous trouvez ça normal qu'on a plus de nouvelles d'Emily et de Max ?

-Oh … fit Audrey en réfléchissant. Je croyais qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur aspect normal … Enfin, c'est que m'avaient dit les anciens … Quand je suis allé dans le monde de la magie pour la dernière fois. N'est-ce pas Damien ?

-Hum … Oui. C'est vraiment bizarre …

-Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on n'a plus d'hallucination ! s'écria Erika, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui on voit que tu as retrouvé ta lucidité d'esprit … laissa échapper Leslie, ironique.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là, toi ? Grr …

-Bon je vais aller la rejoindre … fit Kaï en se levant.

-Nous, nous allons faire un bon emploi du temps pour savoir qui gardera les bébés ! s'écria Erika. Hein, Ray ?

-Hum, hum …

-Yata !!! hurla Mariah en entrant dans la salle, essoufflée. ERIKA !

Erika, apeurée, la fixa :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ??? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Tu me le demandes ? Regarde !!!

Elle montra un tas de feuilles arrachées qu'elle fit tombé à terre :

-Je savais que t'étais jalouse mais à ce point ?! C'est du toupet !

Erika ne comprenait vraiment rien et on le voyait sur son visage :

-C'est quoi au juste ces papiers ?

-C'était les photos de moi et Ray lors de nos promenades en Chine ! J'en avais fait des posters ! Comment …

-Excusez-moi … fit le chat, Kaïra, en entrant et tout le monde fut figé de peur. Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de la personne à qui appartient la chambre du troisième étage qui au passant est d'un rose fluo horrible … Euh enfin bref … J'avais une envie soudaine de me faire les ongles et j'ai vu ses affreux posters, roses, de la même couleur des murs. Alors j'ai exercé mes jolis ongles pointus dessus … Oh est-ce vous mademoiselle ?

Il fixa Mariah qui était pale comme un mort :

-Un … balbutia-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Un Chat … Qui … Qui … Qui parle !!!!!! YATAAAAAAAAA !!!

Elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Lee. Prue entra à ce moment-là :

-Oh qu'est-ce que … ? fit-elle puis fixa son chat, Kaïra. Kaïra ?

-Oh excuse moi Prue mais je n'ai pas résisté … Bon je m'en vais … Tu expliqueras ...

Puis il partit avec son rire et la queue levait …

-Euh … soupira Prue. En faite … Kaïra … Est un sorcier de ma famille transformé en chat parce que …

-Il a fait la même bêtise qu'Audrey. fit Damien. Il a jeté un sort à un humain. Sauf contrairement à Audrey, Kaïra, c'est son surnom. Son vrai nom est Kiritou. Il a jeté son sort et ça, devant tout une assemblée d'humain et c'est interdit par la loi du monde de magie … C'est un vrai pervers, un vrai mythomane et adore faire des blagues à qui qui mieux mieux …

-Oh quelle description … siffla le chat en riant revenu pour écouter. Moi un mythomane ?

-Tout à fait … répliqua Damien et Kiritou, outré sortit de la salle, la queue entre les jambes.

-Je ne savais pas que ce chat parlait ! fit Erika. Depuis que je suis au château …

-Il cache bien son jeu, n'est-ce pas ? s'écria Prue avec un sourire. Ne me dites pas qu'à aucun de vous, ils ne vous à pas jouer un tour ou … Qu'il se soit arrangé pour que vous finissez ensemble ?

Erika réfléchit :

-Ha ! Hé Ray tu te souviens de la fois où t'es tombé sur moi ?

-Ha oui ! fit-il avec un sourire. C'est grâce à ça que … Enfin, voilà quoi ! Mais …

Ils se fixèrent du regard :

-C'est lui qui nous a mit dans cette situation ! firent-ils en chœurs. Hé ben ça alors …

Ils se mirent à rire :

-Alors je ne m'étonne plus ! fit Daïchi en fixant Françoise. Il avait rit quand il a vu Prue dans les bras de Kaï !

-Quel coquin … soupira Prue.

-Hep Prue ! cria Michael.

-Oui Michael !

-T'as des nouvelles d'Emily et Max ?

-Ha euh … Si tiens !

Elle lui tendit une carte postale et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il devint blanc comme un spectre :

-J'avais totalement oublié de te la montrer ! fit Prue, tout sourire. Excuse moi ! J'avais plus de tête ces temps si … Tiens, tu en fais une tête ?!

-Et moi qui m'inquiétais … soupira-t-il, las. Ils sont tranquillement en train de bronzer sur l'une des cotes paradisiaque du monde de la magie …

-Hé oui ! s'écrit Prue, ravie. Ils ont de la moule !

-Attends …

-Oui ?

-Tu l'as reçu quand cette carte ?

-Euh … il y a un mois déjà, je crois … ? Oui c'est ça !

-Alors ils rentrent demain !

-Ha ? Ha oui c'est bien ça …

Il tomba dans les pommes faisant voler la carte que Prue rattrapa au vol :

-Belle carte … remarqua-t-elle en la tournant coté photographie. Ils sont mimi à deux bien collés sur le sable fin magique … Il y a même les fées des sables qui tournent autour d'eux … Ha … C'est romantique …

-Hum … fit Kaï en la serrant et elle fut surprise. Tu m'y emmèneras, hein ?

-Hum faut voir …

-Coquine …

Chambellan entra à nouveau dans la salle :

-Miss … fit-il. Un jeune homme à l'entrée demande à voir Erika seule.

Prue se retourna, le cœur affolé, puis tourna son regard vers le jeune couple qui avait arrêté de rire :

-Un jeune homme ? fit Ray, soupçonneux en fixant Erika. Hum …

-Heu …

-Erika ! fit Prue en levant la main pour la rassurer. Laisse moi voir qui ça peut être ! Si c'est un des fans de notre équipe, je le renvoie sur les roses !

Erika eut un sourire et hocha la tête en murmurant un vague merci. Prue sortit sous les regards curieux de tout le monde. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, les descendit en coupe vent et se retrouva devant Matt :

-Qu'est-tu fabrique ici ? demanda-t-elle, furieuse. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas voir Erika et de l'embéter ?

-Je suis ici pour voir si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai … fit-il en passant devant elle pour monter les marches.

-Hé ! cria une voix du haut de l'escalier. Elle t'a dit de ne pas la voir ok ? Alors dégage.

-Leslie … fit-il sans s'arrêter. Quelle façon de m'accueillir … Ca me touche vraiment ! Hein ?!

Un bras passa devant lui manquant de le faire tomber. Il fut si surpris qu'il se retint à la rambarde :

-Kaïra … Je vois, tout le bataillon est là pour protéger une équipière …

-Dégage. fit cette dernière sans enlever son bras. Morveux ou je m'énerve !

-Vraiment ? J'aimerais voir …

Un cri et des pleurs l'arrêtèrent :

-Hein ? fit-il.

-Ce sont les bébés qui recommencent … soupira Kaïra en baissant son bras. Tu les as réveillés. Bravo … Qu'est-ce que …

Dans le salon, entre temps, Kaï avait pris Kaïro dans ses bras :

-Chut mon ange … murmura-t-il. Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique … Ho …

Kaïro avait arrêtait de pleurer, maintenant il gazouillait …

-Tiens donc … fit Kaï étonné.

La situation dans les escaliers était tout autre. Et vraiment … A se tordre de rire. Le pauvre Matt était accroché au lustre, on ne sait comment et les filles avaient les yeux grands ouvert, éberlués :

-Descendez moi ! cria ce dernier, effrayé en bougeant dans tous les sens. Sorcières !

-On a rien fait ! s'écria Kaïra, énervée. Arrête de bouger ! Tu risques de te casser la gueule !

-Bien beau de le dire mais je fais comment pour descendre maintenant, hein ? fit Matt apeuré.

Prue réfléchit puis d'un coup, elle sauta sur les rampes de l'escalier et s'agrippa d'un coup sec sur une corde. Le lustre descendit :

-Saute triple idiot avant qu'il ne s'écrase … fit-elle mais trop tard.

Un éclair passa et le lustre se brisa sur le sol dans un bruit mat :

-Merde … murmura Prue puis sauta près du lustre. Il est pas là ! Comment … ?

Elle se redressa et fixa Erika relevait le pauvre Matt, blanc comme un linge …

-Ha toi … fit Prue.

-Ca va Matt ? demanda Erika.

-Oui … balbulta-t-il. Comment … tu … ?

-Je suis très forte en acrobatie. J'ai su sans mal te rattraper au vol.

-Ca va les filles ? cria Ray en descendant les marches en vitesse. Erika …

Il fixa les deux jeunes gens. Surtout la main de Matt qui avait passé derrière Erika …

-Pourquoi tu la touche comme ça toi ? fit-il énervé. T'es qui d'abord ?

-C'est tes oignons ? répliqua Matt.

-Oui je suis son petit copain ! Lâche la !

-Vraiment … ?

-Attends un peu sale …

-Non Ray ! cria Erika en le voyant se jeter sur Matt.

Ray était trop énervé pour l'écouter. Il frappait Matt avec une rage indescriptible. Les filles étaient figées. Et comment l'arrêté ? Elles ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état ! Prue serra les poings :

-Ray bordel ! cria-t-elle. Arrête toi !!!

Le visage de Matt était en sang …

-Ray …

-RAY !!! cria Kaï en descendant les escaliers avec les autres garçons. Lâche le !

Ils se mirent tous ensemble pour le stopper :

-Idiot … fit Kaï en le tenant fermement avec Tyson. T'es malade ou quoi, vieux ? Regarde le ! Si on était pas arrivé, il aurait fini en charpie !

Ray se contenta de soupirer. Erika, triste, courra vers Matt :

-Tu n'aurais du pas le mettre en colère … fit-elle en le grondant.

-Alors ce qu'avait dit Prue est vrai … dit-il seulement en recrachant du sang. Vous vous aimez vraiment fort tous les deux …

-Oui je l'aime et je suis désolée …

-Non ne le sois pas … J'ai compris.

-Baka … soupira Prue en approchant et fit une grimace en voyant le sang. Bah … Je t'avais prévenu … Enfin, pas de cela mais bon … tu aurais du comprendre ! Ah la la … Viens ! Je vais te soigner avec Leslie dans la cuisine …

Leslie prit un de ses bras et le passa derrière sa tête et Prue fit de même. Elles partirent l'emmener immédiatement à la cuisine …

) o00o (

-Ha quelle histoire ! soupira Kaï en s'effondrant dans le lit. Je suis crevé …

-Et moi donc ?! fit Prue en le rejoignant. Avec tout cela … Je me demande comment il s'est retrouvé accrocher au lustre cet idiot …

-T'était ptètre fort énervée et tes pouvoirs ont grandi …

-Non c'est pas moi qui est fait ça ! Franchement ! Je le saurais bordel …

-Ne te ronge pas les ongles pour ça, ma chérie …

-C'est bizarre quand même …

-Viens te reposer dans mes bras miss …

Prue soupira et se serra contre lui …

-J'espère que tout va bien pour Erika et Ray … fit Prue, anxieuse.

-Oublie les … Ils s'aiment trop pour se séparer.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa ... Tout d'un coups, elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux, alarmée :

-Quoi ? fit-il, étonné.

-Et si … C'était Kaïra ? Tu sais, Kiritou !

-Ce vieux matou ? Bof … Je ne sais pas … Pourtant est-ce que tu l'a vu traîné dans les parages ?

-Non … Et puis c'est stupide …

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben il ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs …

-Ha … Tu vois … ça ne peut être lui …

) o00o (

Erika soupira en plaquant un peu plus dans le fauteuil de cette vieille chambre. Vous vous souvenez ? Celle où Tyson et Max ont vu le spectre ? Ben vous vous demandez comment Erika peut rester dans cette salle avec comme compagnie d'un spectre farceur ? Bonne question ! Le spectre se retournait dans son miroir et fixait la jolie jeune fille, d'un air intrigué. Elle, elle ne l'avait tout bêtement pas remarqué. Elle était paralysée dans ses pensées.

Ray parcourait les couloirs pour la retrouver. Où était-elle ? Il voulait se pardonner. Prue et Hilary lui avaient tout raconté. La peur montait en lui et aussi l'angoisse. Il avait peur qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir. Qu'elle le détestait. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de force, il s'arrêta devant une salle … Ne serait-ce pas cette fameuse salle qui, d'après ce que lui aurait raconté Tyson et Max, aurait un spectre dans le miroir de la penderie ? Ray avait déjà posé sa main sur la poignet mais à cette pensée, il eut, malgré lui, un peu peur. D'après lui, ça m'étonnerait qu'Erika soit là et pourtant … Poussé par la curiosité, il poussé la porte et entra. L'objet de ses pensées était là, enfoncé dans un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux, enlisée dans des pensées noires … Il s'approcha avec douceur et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive … Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra.

Erika fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle soupira de bonheur et bougea enfin pour le serrer aussi. Les larmes coulèrent sur le t-shirt de Ray …

-Ray … Je t'aime …

-Je sais … Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. Je suis désolé pour la scène de tout à l'heure …

-Non c'est moi. C'est ma faute …

-Mais non chut … C'est la faute de personne.

Il recula pour l'embrasser et elle y répondit avec plaisir …

Une boule de poil passa sa tête et eut un rire muet ...

-Tout est bien qui finit bien … murmura Kiritou en les laissant seuls.

-On voit que t'as changé. fit une voix froide et Kiritou s'arrêta, figé.

-Que veux-tu dira par là, cher Damien ? demanda le chat au jeune homme.

-Je veux dire que tu ne matent plus ce qu'ils font …

-Ho ! Tu me déçois ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Pour un vieux vicieux …

-Arg !!! Attends un peu garnement ! Je ne suis pas vieux ! J'ai juste deux siècles et demi …

) o00o (

Prue s'était levé et avait donné le biberon à Kaïro. Elle parcoura le couloir et tomba sur Damien :

-Salut ! fit-elle en lui souriant. Alors comment ça va avec Audrey ?

-Bien pourquoi ?

-C'était pour savoir …

-Toujours aussi curieuse …

-Hum oui.

-Alors ce que je vais te dire va calmer une de tes curiosités …

-Ha ? Dis !

-Erika et Ray se sont remis ensemble. Tout va beaucoup mieux !

-Ha génial !

-Prue ?

-Oui ?

-Garde un œil sur Kiritou …

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça … Je veux être plus tranquille.

-Tu crois qu'il mijote quelque chose pour retrouver sa forme ?

-Peut-être. Il a beaucoup trop changé à mon goût. Ca cache des choses, à mon avis … Voilà, je te préviens.

-Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non je sais que tu es prévoyante. Bon j'y vais. Moi et Audrey allons au cinéma. Vous voulez nous rejoindre toi et Kaï ?

-Je crains que non. Kaï est trop fatigué. Il dort encore en plus …

-Fainéant …

-Parle pour toi !

Ils se mirent à rire et se séparèrent …

Toute la scène a été bien suivie par un vieux matou …

-On me soupçonne de préparer un mauvais coup, alors … murmura-t-il, blasé. Ca pourrait bien se passer …

Son rire résonna dans tout le couloir …

_Hilary : T'avais pas tort ! Ce chapitre est vraiment loufoque … Pff … Un chat qui parle, qui est mythomane … Vicieux par-dessus le marché …_

Ouais c'est bon ! J'avais prévenu !

_Ray : Ouais bof … Tu me fais passer pour un violent ? Pff …_

Oh lala ! Allez ! Le prochain chapitre : « Débrouillez-vous ! ». Qui va être bientôt écrit …

_Hilary : Ouais à la saint glinglin !_

Grr ! Non bien avant, t'inquiètes ! Rewiews please !


	4. Débrouillezvous !

Bon salut !

_Hilary : En revoir …_

Grr …

_Hilary : Je retire ce que j'ai dit …_

Ha ?

_Hilary : Ca peut aller, t'es comme d'hab … _

C'est-à-dire ?

_Hilary : Pas lente, pas rapide … Juste comme il faut … Enfin, c'est mon opinion …_

_Kaï : Pas le mien en tout cas !_

Oui c'est ça … Rewiews ! SNT59, oui les chats sont partout où il ne faut pas ! Encore dans ce chapitre, malheureusement … Et Kaï a toujours été fainéant, c'est dans sa nature …

_Kaï : Non certainement pas …_

Enfin si même Tyson était debout lui …

_Kaï : … Pff …_

Bon merci pour ta Rewiews … Luna115, oui bien fait pour Matt … Chui une sadique …

_Hilary : On le savait !_

Grr … Mais je vais le prendre comme un compliment …

_Hilary : Mouais …_

Bon heureusement, (et malheureusement lol) ce cher Matt a encore toutes ses petites dents … Oui les jeunes parents sont trop bêtes … Pas seulement eux, mais une certaine bouquiniste qui passe partout en levant son bouquin comme preuve que les bébés sorciers se servent de leurs pouvoirs à trois mois seulement …

_Hilary : Tu veux parler de Leslie ?_

Oui … Qui d'autre ? Bon que va-t-il se passer ? Ha ha ! Mystère ! Et pour le chat vicieux ben … J'adore Salème dans Sabrina c'est pour ça … Oh moins ça pimente la fic lol … On va en voir des pas mures avec lui déjà dans ce chapitre … Je me suis amuser lol ! Donc voilà …

_Hilary : Donc pures conneries dans ce chapitre …_

Oui … Bon merci pour ta Rewiews ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : « Débrouillez-vous !!! »

Les valises se bousculaient dans l'entrée. Les majordomes entraient, sortaient en remettant encore plus … :

-Ils ont dévalisés les magasins du monde de la magies ou quoi ? fit bêtement Tyson complètement ahuris par la situation.

-Je ne sais pas mais ça en fait des bagages ! s'écria Hilary en berçant Karina.

Prue signa quelque chose à une grande dame habillée d'une étrange façon, qui avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'était Magnolia, la plus célèbre vendeuse du monde de la magie. Elle était ravie car la somme que Prue lui reversé était forte trébuchante. A s'en mordre les doigts ! Mais Prue garda son calme et en même temps sa langue pour omettre la moindre parole déplacée …

-C'est un honneur pour moi de vous fournir tout ce que vous voulez … fit Magnolia en reprenant le chèque avec ravissement.

-Ben ça … marmonna Prue, le visage caché. Bon où sont nos énergumènes en herbes …

-J'espère que vous referez appel à moi pour tout autre besoin … continua la vendeuse et Prue fut de plus en plus las. Et que …

-Ouais ouais ! fit Prue en s'en débarrassant. Ne vous inquiétez pas … Pff … Avec la somme qu'elle a eut, elle peut se permettre d'être gentille … Mais d'être aussi collante ha ça non ! Ha vous deux !

Elle avança vers Emily et Max, bronzés de la tête aux pieds et le sourire aux lèvres. Emily ne laissa pas le temps à Prue de parler qu'elle lui sauta dessus :

-Oh merci Prue ! s'écria Emily en étouffant la pauvre sorcière qui manqua de s'étouffer. Je n'ai jamais passé de si belles et reposantes vacances !

-Ha … fit Prue en essayant de la pousser. Euh … Je vais … Manquer …

-Manquer ? Ha excuse !

Emily la lâcha à temps et Prue put enfin respirer :

-Alors j'ai des petits cousins ? fit Max tout sourire. Veux les voir !

Il fit des chibis yeux et Prue avait reprit ses esprits :

-Bien sur … fit-elle. Mais avant … Euh enfin … ce n'est plus d'actualité …

-Ha ? s'exclama innocemment le petit blond sans comprendre. Ha bon ?

-Oui suivez moi …

Elle les emmena dans la chambre des petits qui, bizarrement, était sens dessous dessous. Prue eut un air las et soupira en fixant Tyson et Hilary :

-Peut savoir … ? demanda seulement Prue aux deux loufoques.

-Rien, rien … bredouilla Hilary. Rien du tout !

-Hallucinations et on se court après … soupira Prue en comprenant.

-On t'assure que … commença Tyson. C'est pas nous ! C'est le vieux matou !

Il montra le pauvre chat, Kiritou, avec un truc dans sa gueule :

-Il a raison ! s'écria Hilary, furieuse en le pointant du doigt. Il courrait après une souris !

Kiritou soupira en la lâchant sa proie :

-Je suis vraiment désolé … fit-il faussement. Mais j'avais faim et … Cette souris faisait peur à cette jeune effrontée …

-Effrontée ?! cria Hilary pendant que Tyson la retenait de peu. Attends sale sac à puce …

-Sac à puce ? ria Kiritou. Pourtant je me lave très bien tous les matins avec un savon anti-puce aux senteurs aphro …

-C'est bon on a comprit ! s'écria Prue, énervée. Sors d'ici en vitesse ! Avec cette immonde chose dégueulasse !

-D'accord, d'accord … fit-il en attrapant sa proie par un ongle et sortit en la traînant. Tiens … Les revoilà, nos deux tourtereaux … Salut ! Passez de bonnes vacances, belles et … Coûteuses ? Ha ha !

-SORS D'ICI OU JE REPONDS PLUS DE MOI ! hurla Prue le regard haineux et dégoûté. ET NE TRAINE PAS CETTE HORREUR SUR LE PARQUET !

-Ok, ok … continua-t-il en traînant toujours son « goûter ». C'est pas une horreur … C'est mon « encas » …

Il disparut dans le couloir. Emily avait manqué de s'évanouir et Max était pale … :

-Un … bafouilla Emily au bord de l'agonie. Un … Un chat … Qui … Qui … Parle ??!!

Puis elle s'évanouit dans les bras de son blondinet :

-C'est bien la première fois que je le vois parler … fit Max d'une voix blanche. Maman avait raison … « Un vieux matou vicieux et pervers qui parle » …

-Oui c'est un mage puni pour avoir jeter un sort sur un humain … expliqua Prue en soupirant. Hilary, Tyson ? Rangez.

-Pourquoi nous … ? gémit Tyson en soupirant. Pas juste …

-Le monde est injuste ! fit Prue ironique. Allez au boulot !

-On a pas le choix … soupira Hilary en commençant à ranger le meuble et ses affaires renversées. Maudit matou !

En parlant de vieux matou …

) o00o (

Kiritou en avait marre. Il ingurgita tout rond son « encas » et soupira :

-Quelle vie de vieux chat d'égouts que je mène …

-Tu veux reprendre ta forme, c'est ça ? fit une voix et le vieux chat se retourne, paniqué. Oui ou non ?

Une ombre se tenait près d'un chêne du jardin en face de la cachette de Kiritou. Ce dernier était terrifié. Il connaissait cette voix :

-C'est toi … bafouilla-t-il d'une voix blanche. C'est toi Perfide ?

Le dénommé Perfide ria :

-Oui …

-Comment ? demanda le chat avec fureur. Tu étais …

-Oui mais j'ai repris ma forme …

-Impossible ! Ta punition n'est pas encore finit comme la mienne …

-Mon maître me l'a enlevé. Définitivement.

Les rétines des yeux du chat se mirent en fente, inquiet :

-Quel maître ?

Perfide ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer le soleil se coucher. Un sourire s'était élargi sur ses lèvres. Ce qui terrifia Kiritou. Et cela était normal. Perfide était un redoutable sorcier. Et le pire …

-Ne me dit pas que les enfants de l'héritière t'intéresse ! fit Kiritou, terrifié.

-Pourquoi pas … Tu le sais, je suis un kidnappeur d'enfants magiques. Le monde de la magie me craint …

A cet instant, dans le château et qui plus est dans la chambre de Damien et d'Audrey, un médaillon s'alluma. Damien s'en inquiéta et sortit rapidement de la chambre en laissant sa petite amie sous la douche …

-… Revenons à nous, Kiritou … continua Perfide. Le passé est le passé. Maintenant, pensons au présent … Je te demande de nous rejoindre et de nous aider à kidnapper les bébés sorciers pour le maître …

-Quoi ? Mais quel est ce maître dont tu parles ?! Réponds !

-Bon comme tu dois nous rejoindre, tu as le droit de le savoir …

La lune éclaira un moment la scène puis tout à coups, disparu derrière des nuages noirs, menaçant … À l'intérieur, du château, Damien descendait en vitesse les escaliers …

-Mon maître est … fit Perfide d'un ton à glacer le sang.

Les portes du château s'ouvrirent d'un bruit sec :

-KIRITOU !

Perfide leva la tête ainsi que le chat :

-Dommage … fit Perfide sur le point de partir. Réfléchis. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que mon maître connaît assez bien le père des bébés sorciers … À la prochaine !

Il disparut laissant Kiritou bouche bée … Damien arriva, essoufflé aux cotés du chat. Les mains sur les genoux, il essaya de reprendre son souffle puis le fixa :

-Kiritou … fit-il enfin. Tu étais avec qui ?

-Avec … Qui ? Ben euh … Personne !

Il ria en passant sa patte derrière sa tête, embêté :

-Ne plaisante pas avec moi … continua Damien, énervé. Je sais que tu mens …

-Mais non …

Damien soupira :

-Le médaillon détecteur de présence de mauvais sorciers s'est allumé … Tu as une explication ?

-Ben tu sais que j'en suis un …

-Kiritou … Si tu manigance quelque chose ça ira mal … On te transformera pas en un autre animal mais en quelque chose de beaucoup mieux qui ne te conviendrais sûrement pas …

-Gloups … !

Damien se redressa et fourra ses mains dans ses poches :

-J'espère que t'as compris … fit-il puis retourna au château d'un pas moins rapide.

Le silence tomba sur Kiritou qui restait figé. Les nuages étaient partit et la lune l'éclairait …

-Pour ça j'ai compris … murmura-t-il. Quelqu'un qui connaît le père des bébés sorciers … Quelqu'un que Kaï connaît … Hum …

A force de réfléchir, il se retrouva la tête à l'envers :

-Ben je vois pas vraiment qui … conclua-t-il perplexe. Mais ce qui est sur …

Il se retourna sur ses pattes :

-… C'est que j'entrerais pas dans son jeu … Je tiens à ma peau moi ! Je préfère être un chat qu'un vase de chine, ha ça oui !

Il avait dit ça en levant sa patte vers la lune …

) o00o (

Cette fois encore Erika, Ray et les White Tigers s'occupaient des joyeux petits bébés. Une bonne partie de la nuit s'était bien passé. Vers minuit et quart exactement, Kaïro se réveilla et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes … Erika courut à son encontre et montre biberon, couches et hochets mais rien ne l'arrêtait … Erika soupira, las. Mariah se mit son MP3 sur les oreilles et finit par s'endormir sur son petit copain, Lee. Ce dernier et Kevin étaient aussi tombés dans un sommeil profond … Ray somnolait ... Le bébé continua de pleurer au grand malheur d'Erika qui courrait dans tous les sens, paniquée. Une boule de poils entra dans la cuisine et, le ventre gargouillant, ouvrit le frigo :

-Que vais-je bien pouvoir manger de bon ? fit Kiritou, hésitant entre un poulet cru et un gigot. Hum … Intéressant … Pas assez pour mon pauvre estomac qui crit …

-Kiritou ! s'écria Erika derrière lui.

Ce dernier soupira en refermant le frigo :

-Mouais ? fit-il sans se retourner, las.

-Je serais toi je ne piquerais pas dans le frigo sans l'accord de Chambellan et de Nancy …

-Ha ? Oui je sais, malheureusement … Me croyais seul …

-Vraiment ? Tiens pendant que t'ai là !

Elle l'attrapa par le cou et l'emmena devant le pauvre bébé qui pleurait encore. Le chat eut une goutte sur la tempe :

-Bon tu m'étrangles … fit-il puis elle le pose à coté du bébé sur la table. Quel pleurnichard … Arrêtes le !

-Non toi !

Kiritou eut l'air un instant sur le mode pause puis ria :

-Un moment j'ai cru avoir entendu « toi » …

-Ben oui ! Allez ! Amuse le !

-Moi ??? Mais t'es malade … Arg !

Erika le rattrapa par le cou et le montra comme hochet à Kaïro qui arrêta un peu de pleurer …

-Allez mon bébé ! T'as vu le joli matou ? Tu veux faire joujou avec ?

-Mais … Lâches … moi !

Kiritou grogna en montrant ses canines au bébé qui avait essayé de lui tirer les moustaches. Le bébé eut peur et se remit à pleurer encore plus fort :

-C'est malin ! cria Erika en secouant le pauvre chat. Vilain vieux matou pourrit !

-Mais lâches moi !!!! Me secoues pas comme un prunier !!! Il a faillit me … HAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

A croire que les hallucinations de la pauvre Erika n'allait pas s'arrêter. Maintenant, Kiritou volait au-dessus d'un Kaïro, gai comme un pinson … Pauvre chat ! Mais cette fois tous les White Tigers y participer à cette hallucination « collective » …

-Au secours !!!! hurla Kiritou. Dites lui d'arrêter à ce fou de gosse !

-A part ça Kaïro ne sait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs ! Hein ? fit Erika les mains sur les hanches, et sursauta quand un cri survient dans un autre endroit dans le château … Mon dieu ! Luna où est-elle ?

-C'était po Hilary qui hurlait ? demanda Kevin, pale en essayant de rattraper Kiritou avec Gary.

-Sans doute … fit Ray avec une grimace.

-Maintenant on va les voir d'un autre œil … répliqua Lee.

-Moi, je ne veux plus les garder ! s'écria Mariah, apeurée.

-Tout à fait d'accord ! admit Erika. Pareil pour Hilary. Je me demande ce qu'a fait Luna …

-Hum … fit Ray sceptique. Je suis sur qu'elle n'a que juste survoler le lit de Tyson et d'Hilary …

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Erika en le fixant.

Ray lui pointa la direction de la porte … Luna revenait en volant …

-Arg ! s'écria Erika en s'évanouissant ainsi que Mariah.

) o00o (

Ils étaient tellement endormis qu'ils n'entendirent pas le mouvement de révolution qui avait à l'extérieur. Prue et Kaï, l'un contre l'autre, bien endormi et bien emmitouflé dans leur couverture, furent assez réveillé par une vague humaine mécontente, défonçant la porte … Prue se redressa, les cheveux en pagaille et dévisagea la foule de mécontents …

-Oui … ? fit-elle la voix pâteuse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe … ?

-Ce qui se passe ? hurla Hilary en lui défonçant les tympans. En tant que porte-parole, on a deux mots à dire …

-Et … ? fit Kaï un peu sonné.

Tout le monde prit une grande inspiration :

-DEBROUILLEZ VOUS !

Les murs du château n'avaient pas autant bougé depuis longtemps … Prue, à coté de la plaque et enfin réveillé :

-Bon en français ça donne quoi ? fit-elle ironique.

Hilary et Erika posèrent les trois bébés :

-On en a marre ! fit Hilary puis tout le monde sortit enfin. Bonne chance !

Et la porte claqua sur elle … Prue eut un sourire :

-On engage une nourrice magique ?

-C'est de l'ironie ? demanda Kaï en soupirant et les bébés se remirent à pleurer de plus belle.

-Non je parle sérieusement ! Je vois maintenant d'où viennent tous les incidents étranges et hallucinations … C'est Kaïro qui est en avance par rapport à ses sœurs …

-Ha … Tu crois ?

Kaï avait raison car tous les objets de la salle volaient tout seuls et les petites faisaient bouger leurs petits bras pour faire bouger les objets …

-J'ai rien dit … fit Prue, abattue. Par contre pour l'idée de la nourrice du monde magique, ça ne serait pas de refus …

_Hilary : Enfin ils se décident ! Il était temps !_

_Tyson : Ca risque de devenir moins drôle …_

Sur ? Prochain chapitre : La famille. Donc …

_Hilary : Je le sens mal …_

_Kaï : Moi aussi je ne sais pas pourquoi … Surtout le chap après …_

Et oui … (sourire sadique) Je vais te faire baver !

_Kaï__ : Arg …_

Bon Rewiews ??? lol ! Please !


	5. La famille

Allez je poste ce chap lol avant le prochain … Hi hi hi !

_Kaï : Ris …_

T'inquiètes pas ! Bon Rewiews : SNT59, oui on peut dire pauvre nourrice … Mais bon … Vous allez voir dans ce chap, je dis rien lol …

_Kaï : Grr …_

… Sinon merci pour ta Rewiews … Soukaina, Le maître en question on va le savoir bientôt ! Mais si vous voulez découvrir, donnez des suggestions ! Indices : Il est dans beyblade et connais très bien Kaï !

_Kaï : Ha je vois pas ! Donne un autre indice !_

Non peux pas si tu vas vite savoir ! Lol ! Donc, Soukaina merci pour ta rewiews !

_Hilary : Sortons le champagne, une nouvelle lectrice !_

Hum … Quelle ironie ! Non ne le sors pas sinon Tyson sera obligé de te ramener à la petite cuillère …

_Hilary : Grr …_

_Tyson : Bien fait ! (se fait assommer pas Hilary) Mais !_

Et luna115, oui j'ai bien choisi le nom en fait ! Ca lui va bien et on va le voir ! Tu veux jouer les nourrices ? Je te le conseille pas ! Pouah ! Les couches pleines ! Pauvre Hilary, elle a du s'en occupé !

_Hilary : Encore heureux que c'est fini …_

Mais d'autres ennuis arrivent très chère ! Pour ce que le couple va faire, ben … Faut lire ce chap lol ! Merci de ta rewiews ! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 4 : La famille !

Le calme était revenu au château. Tout le monde avait repris leur quota de sommeil … Les sourires étaient revenus. Mais certains curieux voulaient comment s'en sortait cette fameuse nourrice. Déjà, s'en sortait elle ? Ca faisait presque un mois qu'elle était là, depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée. Fracassante … Faut dire ! Tyson passa sa tête par la porte de la chambre des petits et fixa de dos la nourrice. Leslie passa elle aussi la tête au-dessus lui. Elle était pale et il faut comprendre. Cette nourrice lui faisait peur … Et elle n'avait pas tort ! Cette nourrice était colossale, avait le regard dur et pourtant … Elle était très douce avec les bébés … D'après Leslie, la nourrice avait un physique anormal et le caractère proche d'un homme … Prue, juste derrière nos deux espions, se retenait de rire. Elle était de l'avis de Leslie. Mais d'après l'agence de magie, la nourrice avait une bonne expérience des bébés sorciers surtout des surdoués. De ceux qui étaient en avance sur leur age … Donc elle était la seule capable de pouvoir les contrôler. La nourrice s'appelait Monstruesa (quel nom ! lol).

Dans l'entrée, la pauvre porte se souvenait encore de son entrée … Kaï et Ray croisèrent Damien dans les escaliers :

-A voir, la nourrice sait si prendre avec les bébés sorciers ! fit Damien tout sourire.

-Mouais … répondit Kaï. J'avoue que oui mais elle me fait un peu peur d'un coté …

-Pareil ! s'exclama Ray en riant. Elle a une aura effrayante ! On dirait un mec quand elle nous fixe méchamment.

-Oui vous vous souvenez de sa première fois ici ? demanda Damien.

-Ouais … soupira Kaï, las. Elle a défoncé la porte sans faire exprès avec son balai euh … Plutôt son aspi volant.

-Ha ha ! ria Ray. C'était à se tordre de rire ! Puis quand les petits ont pleuraient à cœur fendre en la voyant. Elle leur faisait horriblement peur !

-Le château se souvient encore de leur magie ! fit Damien. En fait, je crois que c'était vers la nourrice mais bizarrement ça dérapé sur elle tel un miroir et ça s'est retourné vers les murs ! Elle doit avoir un sacré bouclier anti-magie !

-Sur … soupirèrent en chœur ses deux amis.

-Bonjour messieurs ! fit Chambellan en montant les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

-Bonjour !

-Alors on discute ? fit le vieil majordome. Vous n'avez pas vu Kiritou ?

-Hum … réfléchit Damien. Non pas depuis … Ouh il y a longtemps !

-Ho ça va encore je l'ai vu hier soir dans le frigo en train de chercher de la nourriture ! fit Chambellan. Ha pendant que je le cherche, veuillez communiquer ceci à miss Prue ! Sa marraine arrive ce soir pour dîner !

Puis il partit :

-Galères en vue mes amis … soupira Kaï.

-Sur ! firent en chœur les deux autres.

Une sonnerie s'éleva, c'était le téléphone du château. Les trois jeunes hommes fixèrent Nancy approchait du téléphone pour le décrocher :

-Allo ? Oui … Monsieur Delcamps ? Ho ! Que me vaux l'honneur de … ? Ho ! Mais bien sur ! Prue sera ravie ! Quand ? D'accord ! Après votre second voyage de noces ? Bien … Que je n'en parle pas à miss ? D'accord … A bientôt ! Bon voyage, monsieur !

Elle raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres mais le perdit en voyant les jeunes hommes :

-Ho heu … fit-elle apeurée. Que cette conversation ne vienne pas à l'oreille de mademoiselle, s'il vous plait !

Ils hochèrent la tête et elle disparut vers la cuisine :

-Prue avait encore son père ? fit Ray ahuris.

-Son beau père ! répondit Damien, vexé. Vous ne saviez pas ?

-Moi si … fit Kaï les yeux dans les vagues. Un second voyage de noces … ? Hum …

-Une nouvelle mère ? s'exclama Damien. Pauvre …

-Pauvre quoi ? fit la voix de Prue en descendant en coupe vent les escaliers. Alors ?

Les trois jeunes hommes la regardèrent en silence :

-Des secrets ? fit-elle, vexée en s'approchant de Kaï. Mon cœur ?

-Ca te dérange que les mecs ont des secrets entre eux ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en la serrant dans ses bras. Vous, les filles, vous en avez aussi pourquoi pas nous ?

-Bon d'accord … fit-elle avec une moue. Tu me connais, je suis trop curieuse …

-Ben ça … Ha ! Chambellan vient de nous annoncer une affreuse nouvelle …

-Oula ! Ca ne va pas me plaire !

-Tu peux le dire … soupirèrent les jeunes hommes en chœurs.

-Bon dites toujours !

-Ta marraine vient dîner ce soir … firent-ils tous en même temps.

-Arg !

) o00o (

Leslie passa à pas de loup devant la chambre des petits. Elle devait rejoindre les filles pour leur réunion habituelle de l'aprèm. Elle marchait doucement et sans bruit parce que les petits dormaient. Non seulement ça mais pour éviter l'affreuse nourrice. Donc, gracieusement, elle franchit le dernier mètre quand une voix la stoppa :

-Bien. Vous avez retenu la leçon, miss Leslie.

La brune se retourna vers l'imposante nourrice :

-Oui … répondit la jeune fille, gênée.

-J'espère que votre fiancé aussi.

-Bien sur ! Ne vous inquiétez pas …

-Je ne veux plus que vous réveillez les petits avec vos cris.

-Oui ne vous en faites pas … Bye !

Elle partit en courant, la sueur perlant sur son front …

Prue regarda sournoisement Erika et Hilary tout en attirant vers elle les jetons … Elles soupirèrent devant la chance de la jeune sorcière. Et oui, vous avez peut-être deviné, elles jouaient au poker ... Bien que ce soit étrange mais Prue adorait ce jeu. Faut dire qu'elle gagnait à chaque partie … Leslie entra en trombe et tomba littéralement dans un siège, essoufflée :

-Une vraie furie … fit-elle, les yeux fermés puis les ouvrit sur la partie de jeu déjà bien entamée. Hé ! Vous ne m'avez pas attendu !

-Faut dire … soupira Prue en reprenant de nouvelles cartes, l'air grave. Que vu que l'heure du RDV est fort dépassée … C'est un peu naturel …

-On a attendu mais aucune de vous n'arrivez. expliqua Hilary en remettant en jeu quelques un de ses jetons.

-Ha … soupira Leslie puis montra un livre. J'étais à la biblio ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée. C'est parce que ce livre est fort intéressant.

-Ha ? s'exclama Prue en posant ses cartes. T'as plus, miss Hilary ? Hé hé ...

-Merde non j'ai que trois dames ... Comment tu fais ? T'as de la moule …

-Je sais, je sais … Leslie ? C'est quoi au juste ton book ?

Leslie soupira en regardant Prue attirait à nouveau à elle les jetons mis en jeu …

-J'en mets plus de jetons ! s'écria Erika. J'aurais ptètre plus de chance ! Na !

-D'accord …

Prue ne mit qu'un seul jeton au milieu et Erika s'énerva en rajoutant tout ce qu'elle avait … Remise des cartes … Silence …

-Perdu ! fit Prue en ramassant le tas de jeton sous les yeux d'Erika. Bon on arrête ? Ou vous voulez une revanche ?

-On joue à autre chose ! explosa Erika, furibonde. A un jeu où t'as moins de chance !

-Comme tu veux … fit Prue. A ton jeu préféré si tu veux … aux dames.

-Ouais ! T'es nulle à ce jeu !

Erika installa le jeu pendant qu'Hilary rangeait les cartes et le tapis de jeu du poker. Puis elle s'asseya près de Leslie :

-Alors c'est quoi ce bouquin ? demanda Hilary en la fixant. Sur … Les mages changés en animaux … Hum intéressant …

-Je veux en savoir un peu plus sur Kiritou ! expliqua Leslie avec un sourire.

-Ha bon ? Bof moi, non. Il me dégoûte assez …

) o00o (

Chambellan et Nancy s'activaient dans la cuisine. Kiritou se faufila sans être vu et essaya à nouveau de dénicher un truc bon pour son estomac … Une discussion entre Nancy et Chambellan vient à ses oreilles trop indiscrètes :

-… Alors Mylène vient non seulement accompagné de sa nouvelle conquête mais du père de Kaï … fit Chambellan.

-Oui … répondit Nancy. Mais cela doit rester une surprise à Prue et aux autres … Ho j'espère que les jeunes hommes, Damien, Ray et Kaï garderont leur langue …

-Pourquoi cela encore ?

-Ce matin, monsieur Delcamps a appelé de Paris. Il vient de se remarier …

-Ho ?

-Oui … Et ils partent pour le Japon pour leurs noces …

-Hum … Quelle est donc l'heureuse élue ?

-Une certaine personne de haut rang ! Une italienne à ce que j'ai pu comprendre …

-Hé ben !

-Il parait que c'est un ange ! Elle lui plait ça s'entendait à sa voix enjouée !

-Il ne nous a rien dit de peur que Prue l'apprenne …

-Et pis … Prue déteste les mariages. Celui de sa mère et de son beau père, elle n'a pas voulu y assister.

-Pas étonnant …

Les oreilles de Kiritou bougèrent comme des antennes mal fonctionnées. Il tirait une sacrée tête. Alors comme ça son vieil ami Delcamps s'était remarié. Quelle lubie. Et avec une humaine sans pouvoirs ? Qu'en penserait Prue en le sachant ? Aie … Kiritou ne voulait pas y penser. Elle sera énervée contre son beau père et le détesterait à vie …

-… Et ils passeront après leurs noces voir les bébés et Prue … termina Nancy en sortant le gâteau du four.

-Ha … répondit Chambellan sans émotions.

Kiritou manqua de s'étouffer à cette nouvelle et les deux adultes se rendirent enfin compte de sa présence :

-Sale sac à puce ! s'écria Nancy en prenant son balai. Sale espion ! Sors !

-Ho mais attendez ! s'exclama le chat, terrorisé.

Mais il fut jeté hors de la cuisine à grands coups de balai …

-Et qu'on te revoit plus traînez dans cette cuisine ! Ouste !

Nancy claqua la porte.

) o00o (

Ray et Damien descendirent les escaliers accompagnés de leurs petites amies pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Pour une fois tout le monde était là, ainsi que Kiritou, bien allongé au milieu de la salle, le regard pensif et grave à la fois. Prue entra à son tour et dévisagea le chat … Puis alla s'asseoir au coté de Kaï. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Chambellan s'empressa d'ouvrir. Tout le monde leva la tête vers les nouveaux venus. Kaï n'en croyait pas ses yeux … Prue non plus d'ailleurs … Et en plus, pas de la même raison … Pour Kaï, celui qui lui faisait tirer une tête pareille était le vieil homme qui se tenait sur le seuil du salon, l'air arrogant, sur de lui … Pour Prue, qui faillit s'étrangler à cause de ça, c'était la personne qui tenait sa marraine par les épaules … Sa nouvelle conquête ? Kaï tapa dans le dos Prue qui put enfin respirer normalement. Bon, elle savait que sa marraine était excentrique mais de là à … Cette dernière s'approcha d'Hilary qui tenait Luna :

-Quel joli bébé ! fit-elle en passant son doigt sur la joue du bébé. Luna ou Karina ?

-Luna. répondit Prue en se levant et fixa la conquête de Mylène. Bonjour. Mylène tu peux présenter ?

Mylène eut un sourire et alla vers sa conquête, joyeuse :

-Bien sur … Je te présente Dominique !

-Bonjour ma … Madame ! fit Prue en manquant de rire.

Mylène eut un air vexé en fixant sa filleule :

-Appelle moi Dominique ou mademoiselle. intervint Dominique avec un sourire, une brune aux yeux bleus. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Prue.

Prue faillit s'étrangler, cette fois, de rire. Mylène ne pouvait plus supporter l'air moqueur de Prue :

-Arrêtes de rire, baka ! cria Mylène en se jetant sur elle et en la tapant faussement. Grr !

-Lâche moi !!!

L'air fut plus détendu et même Kaï eut un sourire mais le perdit quand Voltaire, son grand-père approcha :

-Voilà donc ta fiancée … fit-il d'un ton glacé et indifférent. La fille caché de Tréduki et de la sorcière de la lune. Pff … Et des triplés. Et le pire des sorciers aussi ! Quel gâchis ! Je te voyais déjà avec tu sais qui …

-Heureusement que je suis avec Prue pas avec une dévergondée de Russie. répliqua Kaï en serrant les poings.

-Tu es un traître, tu le sais ?

-Oui et je m'en contrefiche !

-Tu le payeras crois moi !

-Et si nous passions à table ? fit la voix claironnante de Prue en sentant la dispute à plein nez.

Le dîner se passa plus agréablement et enfin, fut l'heure de partir pour Voltaire :

-Mais pourquoi ne restez vous pas dormir au château, Voltaire ? minauda Mylène avec un sourire.

Kaï et Prue tirèrent une tête de mort en la secouant de gauche à droite. Voltaire l'aperçut et eut un sourire sadique :

-Oui pourquoi pas … Ca serait avec grand plaisir !

Serrement de poings de son petit-fils …

_Kaï : (sert les poings)_

Quoi ? Je t'ai prévenu ! Pauvre tiot va !

_Kaï : Ouais c'est ça tais-toi plutôt ! Je le sens mal le prochain chapitre …_

Et ouais ! Prochain : Le vieux s'en mêle ! Hi hi hi ! Bon Rewiews please !!!


	6. Le vieux s'en mèle !

Rewiews : SNT59, Kaï et Voltaire dans la même maison c'est l'enfer, lol ! Oui craignons le pire, merci pour ta Rewiews ! Luna115, oui bonjour la famille, lol, sacrée famille …

Kaï : Mouais …

Ce que Kaï devait épouser on va le savoir dans ce chapitre !

Kaï : Malheur …

Oui des problèmes à gogo …

Kaï : Surtout des conneries à gogo …

T'es d'humeur toi ! Les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chap, Luna115 ! Merci pour ta rewiews ! Soukaina, t'as gagné le gros lot ! Lol ! Je plaisante ! Lis et à la fin, il y a la réponse, ta réponse à l'occurrence … C'était entre Voltaire et Boris alors …

Kaï : Tirage au sort … Hum … « Le vieux » A l'occurrence …

Tais-toi ! Bon merci pour ta rewiews ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Le vieux s'en mêle !

Une nuit, dormant sous le même toit d'un indésirable … Etait-ce agréable ? Se savoir près de quelqu'un qu'on haïssait le plus, ne créait-t-il pas des tensions aussi lourdes qu'un orage d'été étouffant ? Pour la pauvre personne concernée, oui c'était déjà désagréable mais … Pour celle qui cohabitait depuis longtemps avec elle, dormant dans le même lit, juste à deux centimètres … C'était agréable ? Vous pensez … ?

-… Kaï dors … fit une voix étouffé. Fous moi la paix … Tu me mets mal à l'aise …

Le pauvre jeune homme, les poings serrés, fulminait. Prue se redressa sur un coude et le fixa dans l'obscurité :

-… C'est pas la mort … fit-elle sans sentiments. Il est dans une autre aile du château à une dizaine de kilomètres de toi … Oublie … Dors mon ange … Près de moi … Chéri … ?

-Même ! s'écrit l'indigné. Je le sens mal sa présence ici ! Il me prépare un coup ! Rien d'avoir vu son sourire ça me rend dingue ! Et le ton qu'il a employé … « Avec grand plaisir … » Pff !!! M'énerve ! Je peux pas tenir !

Prue en avait marre et elle serra les poings, en se mordant la lèvre :

-C'est toi qui m'énerve ! fit-elle en rage puis soudainement elle sauta sur lui le clouant ainsi sur le lit. T'arrête maintenant et tu fais plaisir à ta future femme …

Kaï fut surpris de changement de comportement de sa jeune fiancée et il eut un sourire sadique :

-Tu as raison … fit-il puis l'embrasse sensuellement.

-Alors maintenant tu t'occupe de moi ? répliqua-t-elle mi-sérieuse et mi-ironique. Hum …

Il l'embrassa à nouveau dans un fou rire …

-Oui … soupira-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

Il reprit la place du dominé, c'est-à-dire au dessus d'elle, et commença à embrasser ce doux visage avec passion … Une douce nuit pleine de passions se suivit …

) o00o (

Une élégante jeune femme descendait prestement de la limousine noire. Elle portait une longue robe blanche fendu sur le coté. Elle observait le château par-dessus ses lunettes des lunettes et eut une moue :

-Pas terrible la baraque … soupira-t-elle. Charles, faites moi annoncer ! Et vite ! J'ai hâte de voir « mon fiancé » !

Le matin s'annonçait rayonnant et Nancy balayait l'entrée en sifflotant, joyeuse … Elle vit un vieil majordome approchait et elle arrêta de balayer en le fixant …

-Bonjour Madame. fit ce dernier. Pouvez vous annoncer mademoiselle la fiancée de Kaï Hiwatari au maître des lieux ?

Nancy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles :

-Qui Prue ? fit-elle ahuris. Elle est déjà à l'intérieur ! Qui etes vous ?

-Je suis le majordome des Hiwatari. La fiancée du jeune Kaï est arrivée …

Kiritou arriva derrière la pauvre Nancy qui était à coté de la plaque et comprenait rien aux charabias de l'homme. Le chat s'assit docilement à coté en fixant la scène grotesque …

-Charles ! s'écria la jeune femme en arrivant derrière ce dernier. Un chat ! Dégagez moi cette horreur ! Vous savez que je déteste ce genre de chat « errant » …

-Madame ? fit Charles. Pourrez vous faire déguerpir ce sac à puces ! Et faites nous entrer je vous prie …

-Bonjour Charles. dit une voix grave et imposante derrière Nancy.

-Bonjour monsieur Voltaire ! Voici Eléonore.

-Ma chère « belle fille » ! s'exclama le « vieux ». Entre !

La jeune Eléonore entra donc à la suite de son « beau père ». Elle était fort brune et avait la peau blanche :

-Vous avez fait vite, très chère … Je n'ai même pas pu prévenir Kaï. Il y a eut des problèmes … Une fille le « colle » et pense à se marier avec …

-Quelle effronterie ! s'exclama la brune puis son regard se posa sur Kiritou qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Charles ! Ce chat est encore là ! Faites le sortir ce chat d'égouts !

-Bien mademoiselle …

Pendant que Charles essayait avec difficultés de faire sortir le pauvre chat, Eléonore se tournait vers Voltaire :

-Elle pense l'épouser ? fit-elle. Quelle idiote. « Je » suis sa fiancée. Il est obligé de m'épouser, moi ! Pas une pauvre jeune fille dépourvue de jugeote … En parlant de mon cher fiancé. Où est-il donc ?

-Mais bien sur … assura Voltaire avec un sourire. Attends dans le salon … Nancy ! Un thé pour la mademoiselle … Je vais le chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Puis il partit en se frottant les mains, content … Nancy soupira en levant les épaules puis fixa Kiritou et le pauvre majordome qui, fatigué, avait abandonné la poursuite. Il laissa donc le chat tranquille en resserrant mieux son noeud de cravate :

-Madame ? fit-il. Le thé s'il vous plait !

Et il partit rejoindre la jeune femme dans le salon :

-Quelle mascarade … soupira Kiritou en aiguisant ses ongles. On aura tout vu et … Entendu. Tu vas vraiment leur chercher un thé ? T'es pas leur bonne et en plus, c'est Prue et Mylène qui te commande pas ces étrangers …

-Il n'a pas tort ! fit Damien en approchant. J'ai tout suivit. C'est de l'ironie j'espère. Mais si c'est vrai, il faut mieux se préparer à une énorme colère de la part de Prue … Si elle n'ait pas d'humeur « humour sec » …

Il eut un sourire sadique :

-Nancy ne servez rien, attendons. continua-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Pendant ce temps je vais chercher Mylène. Kiritou court rattraper le vieux et retarde le. Nancy, prévenez Prue.

Nancy et Kiritou hochèrent la tête et partirent monter au deuxième étage …

-On va encore bien rire … soupira Damien, ironique, en les regardant partir. Allez allons la voir de plus près la « dévergondée de Russie » … Avec du renfort bien sur …

Mylène buvait son café dans la cuisine avec Dominique. Cette dernière lisait le journal d'aujourd'hui mais … Celui du monde de la magie :

-Tiens tiens … fit-elle. Il parait qu'un sorcier chat a été « libéré » de son sort … Ha et en plus … Un kidnappeur d'enfants magiques …

-Perfide ? s'exclamèrent Mylène et Damien qui était entré.

-Damien ? fit Dominique en le fixant. Oui vous avez raison tous les deux, c'est un certain perfide … Mylène … T'as craché du café, t'en a plein ton t-shirt !

Cette dernière étouffa un juron et essuya rapidement le café qu'elle avait craché :

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là, Damien ? demanda-t-elle et il lui donna une serviette. Merci …

-Ben vous allez rire … fit-il. Le « vieux » a ramené une deuxième fiancée à son petit-fils …

Mylène qui avait rebu du café, le recracha aussitôt :

-Quoi répètes ! s'exclama Mylène, ahuris.

-Pour être plus clair, Voltaire a ramené une meuf pour Kaï …

-Prue va sauter au plafond ! s'écria Mylène en sursautant à nouveau sur son tabouret.

) o00o (

Prue se serra un peu plus contre son fiancé et amant … Elle soupira d'aise … Elle aimait le doux parfum de son chéri mais elle ouvrit les yeux sur la fenêtre de sa chambre où le soleil entrait avec éclat. Se lever ou pas ? Elle était fainéante c'est sur mais il avait des limites … Mais pas pour Kaï, il la ramena vers lui :

-Encore une heure … fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était bon cette nuit, miss …

-Oui c'était plaisant mon ange mais il y a une fin à tout et il faut se lever, paresseux …

-Hum encore quelques minutes, chérie …

Il l'embrassa pour l'en persuader mais elle recula :

-Non deb … Hein ?

Des bruits se faisaient entendre derrière la porte :

-Qu'est-ce que … ? demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

-Ho me dis pas que c'est ce « … » de Voltaire …

-Hé ! Gère ton langage ! Mécréant …

Il lui fit un tendre sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Derrière la porte, Kiritou s'était jeté sur Voltaire et le griffait :

-Maudit chat de gouttière ! s'écria le vieux.

Nancy en profita pour entrer dans la chambre et tomba sur le jeune couple qui s'embrassait fougueusement. Elle toussota, gênée :

-Nancy ! s'écria Prue. Que faites vous là ?

-Miss ! fit la vieille dame, anxieuse. Voltaire a encore inventé une mise en scène ! Monsieur votre grand père veut vous faire épouser une jeune femme ! Elle est en bas … Elle s'appelle … Elé …

-Eléonore ! s'écria Kaï, terrorisé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette farce … ? fit Prue, énervée en le fixant.

Voltaire entra en vrac et fit voler Kiritou. Ce dernier atterrissa dans les bras de la jeune fille :

-Ce n'est pas une farce ! s'écria-t-il puis pointe du doigt son petit fils. Kaï, tu descends et tu vas l'épouser dimanche !

-Hein ? fit Prue à coté de la plaque. Dans vos rêves vieux fou !

-Toi la sorcière tais-toi !

-GRAND-PERE VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE JE N'EPOUSERAIS PAS UNE GROSSE CONNE DE RUSSIE, OK ??? OU C'EST TA MORT !!!!!!!!

-Ouh … fit Prue, effrayée du comportement de Kaï. Quel langage cru …

-Hélas Prue … soupira le pauvre chat dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas une farce … Et la meuf en bas … C'est une bombe comparée à toi … Hé !

Elle l'assomma, le visage convulsait par la colère :

-Attends celle-là je vais la pulvériser …

-J'ai déjà vu cette scène quelque part … fit Kaï, terrorisé. C'était pas contre Audrey, au dernier championnat ?

-Préparons nous au pire … soupira Kiritou en voyant Prue s'habiller en vitesse et sortir en claquant la porte.

) o00o (

Mylène, après s'être changé de t-shirt, se rendit vers le salon sur ses talons sa petite amie et un roux hyper énergique qui avait hâte de voir la scène grotesque … Eléonore était bien installé dans le canapé, elle se sentait comme chez elle. Mais on voyait sur son visage de l'impatience … Quand elle vu Mylène et les deux autres entraient elle eut un sourire mais le perdit :

-Où est mon thé ? demanda-t-elle énervée. J'ai fait un long voyage pour …

-Silence qui etes vous au juste ? s'écria Mylène encore plus énervée. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

La « fiancée » fut vexée mais reprit son sourire en voyant entrer Prue qui apportait une tasse :

-Enfin !

Tout le monde dans la scène regarda la scène à coté de la plaque même Voltaire qui venait de rentrer à la suite de la blonde. Ils auraient tous pensés que Prue se saurait jeter sur Eléonore … Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences … Prue approcha avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage :

-Voilà votre thé … fit-elle d'une voix haineuse puis renversa la tasse sur la tête de la pauvre Eléonore. Oh mais excusez moi je n'ai pas fait … « Vraiment » exprès !

-HAAA !!! hurla Eléonore en se levant en sursaut. Sacrilège ! Sale petite peste ! Renvoyez moi cette « bonne » incompétente …

-Je suis pas une bonne … fit Prue en rage. Je suis la propriétaire de ce château ! Et la « vraie » fiancée de Kaï Hiwatari ! Alors tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ailleurs sale garce ! Qui se croit tout permis ! De commander ma gouvernante !

-Vous ! La propriétaire ce château, faites moi rire !

-Oui je m'appelle Prue Delcamps, ex membre des Lightgirls ! Alors dégage !

Eléonore fit une terre de mort puis se tourna vers Voltaire :

-Comment … ? C'est elle … La fille qui veut épouser Kaï …

-Oui ! s'écria Prue. Et lui aussi veut m'épouser et on a déjà des enfants !

-Quoi ???? KAI !!! Pourquoi ????

Ce dernier entra, les bras croisés, l'air pas très envie de lui parler :

-Chéri ! cria Eléonore en l'approchant. On est fiancé depuis qu'on est tout petit !

-J'ai un seul mot à te dire … fit-il seulement froidement. Dégage.

-Kaï ! s'écria son grand-père. Tu dois l'épouser !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'obliger, vieux fou ! cria Prue. Dégagez avec votre soi-disant «belle fille» !

-Sale … fit Voltaire. Eléonore partons …

-Pourquoi ?

-PARCE QUE ! Sortons de cette maison de sorciers !

-Des … Des sorciers ???

Kiritou approcha, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres :

-Bien sur mamzelle … fit-il.

-ARG !!! hurla-t-elle en le fixant. Un … Un chat … Qui … Qui … QUI PARLE !

Puis elle s'évanouit dans les bras de son majordome :

-C'est toujours la même chose quand Kiritou s'en mêle … soupira Damien ironique.

-Hé ouais faut me remercier … fit ce dernier content en reprenant l'aiguisement de ses ongles. Ha une merveille … Voulez-vous que je m'en serve à nouveau …

Il fixa Voltaire d'où son visage était recouvert de griffes :

-Non ! s'écria le vieux, inquiet. Partons ! Charles !

-Oui monsieur … fit ce dernier d'une voix blanche.

Puis ils partirent aussitôt mais Voltaire s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'entrée :

-Kaï … fit-il en le fixant. Je me vengerais … Tiens toi prêts toi et ta … Fiancée ! Je ne donne pas ma bénédiction pour ce mariage sois en sur ! J'en suis contre !!!

Il monta dans la limousine et celle-ci démarra aussitôt pour partir à tout vitesse …

-Ben ça … fit Kaï puis prit Prue dans ses bras. Hum … Je n'ai qu'une fiancée et c'est toi … Ma future …

-Ha mon chou …

-Bon débarras ! fit Damien à coté d'eux. Et ben ton grand-père, Kaï … Olé olé !

Il ria puis repartît rejoindre les autres au salon :

-Il n'a pas tort … fit Kaï après un moment et referma la porte d'entrée. Faudra faire attention ma puce …

-Mais oui t'inquiètes … Viens dans mes bras mon ange …

) o00o (

Plus heures plus tard, à l'autre coté du monde, au japon précisément. Perfide aiguiser des poignards quand « son maître » rentra :

-Maître ! s'écria Perfide. Vous rentrez. Comment ça s'est passé ? Comme vous avez prévu ?

Le maître en question était … Le vieux Voltaire :

-Non malheureusement. répondit-il en rage en s'asseyant dans son grand fauteuil. Ce fils indigne va épouser la sorcière …

-Faut-il passer au deuxième plan, maître ?

-Hum oui … Est-ce que Kiritou a changé de camps ? Hum m'étonnerait puisqu'il a abîme mon beau visage !!!

-Ho … Je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était vous … Je vais le voir dès demains pour savoir.

-Bien … Qu'il accepte ! Sinon tue le !

-Bien maître cela sera fait selon vos désirs …

-Et aussi, apportes moi de quoi soigner ses griffes pour que mon visage retrouve sa beauté d'avant …

-Oui maître, tout de suite …

Perfide partit, Voltaire se retrouva seul :

-Kaï, tu as eu tort de me défier et de me désobéir … fit-il dans un monologue. Je vais être sans pitié !

Son rire partit en écho dans la grotte …

_Hilary : Je le sens mal pour Kaï …_

_Kaï : Merci de compatir …_

_Hilary : Continue !_

_Kaï : Arg ! Folle aussi …_

Mais oui je vais continuer t'inquiète ! Bon ben Rewiews please lol !

_Kaï : Arg non je vous en prie ... Monde cruel … Assoiffé de …_

Tais-toi c'est bon on a compris …

_Kaï : Quelle méchanceté !_

… Mouais !


	7. Les pouvoirs dévastateurs

Salut ! Je vais être un peu plus longue que prévu ces temps-ci pour cause : 1, les épreuves de BEP sont dans une semaine exactement, 2, je me suis inscrite sur deux forums super géniaux lol et 3, j'ai un blog qui m'attends ! Lol ! V'là le programme !

_Hilary : Bon déjà pour le BEP, c'est sur tu parles mais tu ne le révisera pas. Les deux forums t'es à peine une heure dessus, et ton blog tu va encore attendre parce que t'as la flegme …_

Arg !!! Tais-toi … Chui désespérée avec toi !

_Hilary : La vérité blesse …_

Grr … Passons aux Rewiews … SNT59, non je ne tuerais personne, du moins pas pour le moment, et personne ne fera mourir ma perso préférée, c'est-à-dire Prue, lol ! Pour Voltaire c'est à voir ! Donc voilà, merci pour ta Rewiews … Soukaina, oui c'était bien Voltaire ! Bonne réponse ! Merci pour ta Rewiews !

_Kaï : Le vieux fou … Tu ne pouvais pas mettre quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Et non ! Luna115, Voltaire fait toujours de coups « foireux » et Kaï est là pour le confirmer …

_Kaï : Oui malheureusement …_

Oui j'y est pensé mais la pauvre déjà avec le thé sur la tronche c'est déjà assez lol ! Ce que manigance ce cher Voltaire hé ben on va vite le savoir ! Et pour ce qui est de Prue et Kaï, non ils ne sont pas encore marier …

_Kaï : Encore heureux !_

… Mais il lui a juste proposé en mariage et le mariage c'est pour bientôt ! Merci pour ta rewiews, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Les pouvoirs dévastateurs.

Prue s'était levée pour une fois de bonne heure et laissa Kaï faire la grasse matinée. Elle en avait marre. Elle n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire. Dormir, manger, jouer, s'entraîner … A force ça de venait saoulant ! Il fallait autre chose … Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva vers la chambre des petits. Appuyée contre la porte, elle écouta discrètement.

Trois mois s'étaient passés et la nourrice n'avait eu aucun mal à les garder. Ils n'avaient plus revu ce vieux détraqué et sa dévergondée de Russie. Kiritou s'était remis de son « aventure » hasardeuse. Où ce cher Damien l'avait sauvé à temps.

En fait, Perfide avait retrouvé le chat de nouveau à sa cachette le lendemain de la visite d'Eléonore. Le mauvais sorcier lui avait posé l'ultime question. Kiritou, apeuré, lui avoua que non, il ne voulait pas rejoindre le fameux maître. Alors hélas, Perfide du mettre en œuvre les ordres de son maître. Kiritou eut chaud et du éviter toutes les boules de feux lancé sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, il ne pouvait plus se servir de ses pouvoirs. Mais heureusement, Damien intervint à temps et glaça les boules de feux. Perfide disparu car il voyait qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre contre un héritier de sorcellerie de haut niveau. Damien demanda des explications, Kiritou lui avoua tout …

Prue apprit donc peu après que ces rejetons étaient en danger. Toujours l'oreille sur la porte, elle entendit soudain des bruits de fonds et de casse. Etonnée et inquiète, elle ouvra en fracas la porte verrouillée. Cette dernière tomba en morceaux au sol. En voyant la scène, elle eu une goutte sur la tempe. Elle aurait cru que Perfide était revenu mais non … La pauvre nourrice survolait jusqu'au plafond et les petits s'amusaient à foutre la dawa dans leur chambre. Les carreaux des fenêtres étaient brisés et des dizaines de jouet volaient au dehors … Un canard en plastique frôla de peu Prue et elle faillit se faire assommer par une massue en caoutchouc. Effrayée, elle hurla et courra dans les couloirs toujours poursuivit par la massue … Mylène arriva à temps pour tout remettre en ordre.

Dans la cuisine, l'atmosphère était tendue. La pauvre nourrice, pale comme un linge, buvait avec difficulté son thé. Elle était vraiment très effrayée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en fixant Prue et Mylène :

-Je suis vraiment désolée. fit la nourrice d'une voix blanche. Mais … Vos bébés sont trop avancés sur leur age … Et cela n'est pas étonnant. On m'a prévenu.

-Prévenu ? s'exclama Prue puis se tourna vers sa marraine qui n'était pas étonné. Mylène ?

-En tant que fille de la plus célèbre sorcière, c'est un peu normal non ? répondit cette dernière d'un ton vaguement intéressé. Tu étais dans ce cas quand tu étais bébé …

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?! s'écria sa filleule en colère.

-Parce qu'une idiote comme toi fiancé à un humain sans pouvoir aller se retourner vers moi comme ta mère pour me demander de l'aide … Ce que je ne voulais pas. J'ai bien d'autres chats à fouetter !

-Genre ?

-Genre ? Hé ben … Des choses et d'autres que tu ne dois pas savoir, petit poussin !

-M'appelle pas comme ça !!!

-Oui calmes toi j'ai compris … Bon j'y …

-Attends !! Tu vas me laisser seule face à ça ! Je ne suis pas à la hauteur et tu le sais ! Et pis … Il y a un mauvais sorcier à leur trousse !

-Ha … Perfide … Ne t'inquiètes pas … Ton … Ton père a mis quelqu'un sur l'affaire.

-Papa ?

Mylène ne répondit pas et s'avança vers la porte mais Prue s'interposa :

-Papa ?! répliqua-t-elle furieuse. Comment ça ?! Tu lui as tout dit ???

-Petite impénitente … Bien sur … C'est ton père voyons ! Il a le droit de savoir qu'il est grand-père ! Et que ses petits enfants sont en danger.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui !

-Hé ben tant pis ! Ton père a de sacrées relations dans le monde de la magie contrairement à toi ! Tu ne trouveras pas quelqu'un d'autre pour cette affaire !

-Si je trouverais ! Sans l'aide de celui qui m'a abandonné aux mains de …

-De ?

Prue fut embarrassée … Elle recula de deux pas sous le regard noir de sa marraine :

-As-tu une chose à omettre sur celle qui t'as élevé ? fit la voix glacée de Mylène.

-Mais non marraine … Pars, tu viens de dire que tu étais pressée …

-Bien …

-Attendez ! fit la nourrice en accourant vers elles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mylène en la fixant.

-Prenez moi avec vous si vous partez pour le monde de la magie !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que … Parce que je ne veux pas rester … Excusez moi mademoiselle …

Elle baissa les yeux sur Prue. Cette dernière leva les épaules :

-On va se débrouiller, ne vous inquiétez pas …

-Oh miss Delcamps …

-Partons ! fit Mylène sans réplique. On m'attend. Bonne chance, mon poussin doré préféré …

Prue grogna en les regardant partir …

) o00o (

-Quoi ??? hurla Hilary, effrayée à la nouvelle.

-Enfin !!! cria Leslie en sautant partout.

-Mon dieu ! soupira Mariah en s'évanouissant dans les bras de Lee.

Les avis étaient partagés et les cris de protestations et de joies (pour Leslie et Brian, bien sur) éclatés dans le grand salon. Les portraits regardaient la scène d'un œil à la fois amusé et irrité … D'autres ne disaient rien … Par exemple, Kaï, Damien, Audrey et Prue :

-C'était à s'en douter … fit Audrey à Prue. Tu étais difficile quand t'étais tiote à ce que Mylène a dit …

-Je la retiens celle-là ! s'écria la blonde, énervée. Maintenant, ce cher papa va nous rendre une visite, et ça, je le sens gros comme un château …

Kaï et Damien la fixèrent puis se regardèrent, amusés :

-Ca risque d'arriver ! firent-ils en chœur en riant.

-Quoi ??? cria Prue en se levant d'un bond. Vous le saviez ???

Nancy passa à ce moment-là avec du thé et des gâteaux :

-Savoir quoi ? fit-elle en posant le plateau et en la fixant.

-Papa va venir !!!!

-Comment vous … ? Messieurs !

Damien et Kaï levèrent les yeux au plafond en sifflant, faisant les innocents :

-Ils ne savent pas garder un secret ! ria Audrey, amusée. Non ils ne l'ont dit qu'après que Prue est fondé un doute …

Prue soupira, énervée :

-Vous auriez pu me le dire, Nancy …

-Vous n'aimez pas trop votre père miss alors …

Prue fit la moue et Nancy repartit vers les cuisines :

-On me cache encore quelque chose ? fit Prue après un moment de silence et les garçons s'étouffèrent avec leurs gâteaux. Hum … ?

-Sûrement ! ria Audrey qui aimait les situations ambiguës et les secrets. Ho mais mon chéri Daminou va me le dire ce soir avant notre sport préféré, hein ?

Damien s'étouffa à nouveau de honte et Kaï, lui, de rire :

-Daminou … fit-il en reprenant son souffle puis se remit à rire.

-Tais-toi … répliqua le « Daminou » en question. Et toi avec des « Kaïounets chéri » … Pff …

Kaï arrêta de rire et manqua de s'étrangler à nouveau. Audrey lui donna une tape dans le dos :

-Ca va Kaïounet chéri ! fit-elle en riant.

-Grr …

Prue eut à nouveau le sourire en les fixant puis prit elle aussi un morceau de gâteaux :

-C'est la série des étranglements aujourd'hui … conclua-t-elle, amusée. N'est-ce pas, mon Kaïounet d'amour ?

Fous rire de la part d'Audrey et de Damien et grognement de l'intéressé …

) o00o (

-Riyu ! cria une jeune fille aux cheveux rose foncé courts. Pas si vite ! Et où va-t-on encore ?

-C'est pas tes oignons, Adeline ! répliqua méchamment une brune aux yeux dorés.

-Mais ! Maman a dit que t'allait me montrer le monde de ceux qui n'avait pas de pouvoirs !

-On y est bécasse !

La brune leva sa main vers une pancarte « Nice la ville où il fait bon vivre » où derrière des routes animées sillonnaient. Adeline arriva en courant derrière sa sœur et fixa le paysage :

-Ca change des balais et des tapis volants ! fit-elle bêtement et Riyu soupira, las. Bon on va où maintenant ?

Riyu sortit un parchemin et le déroula :

-Mère a laissé l'adresse de ton ... Ta …

-Ton ? Ta ? Ma quoi ?

-Ben l'autre là … Ma rivale, quoi !

-Prue !!! Mon amoureuze !

-Ouais mais mère nous a pas envoyé faire du touriste … Hé attends !

-Dépêchons, dépêchons !!!

-Arrêtes ! Sors pas ton balai ici, baka !

-Pourquoi ?

Adeline fixa sa sœur mais cette dernière soupira, las :

-… Parce que … On est pas chez nous ici ! Ici ça n'existe pas !

-Ha bon ? Ils sont bizarres …

-Ha poise … Ca commence bien …

Riyu attrapa sa sœur par le bras et l'attira sur les trottoirs où les passants les regardaient bizarrement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous regarder, ces extra-terrestres ? fit Adeline.

La brune soupira :

-Ils n'ont jamais vu des filles habillées comme des sorcières portant un balai à la main, voilà tout ! Et range-le maintenant ça de vient saoulant !

-Ok, ok … Rabat-joie !

Adeline le rangea aussitôt. Riyu put arrêter de la traîner par la manche. Elle aperçu enfin des panneaux :

-Rue des sortilèges … marmonna-t-elle. Par où est-elle cette maudite rue ?

-Demandons ! s'écria Adeline, hystérique en courant vers un passant. M'sieur c'est où la rue des sortilèges ?

Ce dernier la fixa, ahuris puis pointa du doigt une rue :

-La troisième à droite … fit-il d'une voix blanche. Vous pouvez pas la manquer il n'y a qu'un château et la bibliothèque municipale …

-Ha merci m'sieur ! s'exclama Adeline puis accoura vers sa sœur. Bon ben … C'était facile, hein ?! Allons-y !

Riyu soupira fortement et attrapa à nouveau sa sœur par le col cette fois pour la traîner vers la fameuse rue …

) o00o (

-Damien ! Tu es le seul sur qui je peux compter maintenant ! Aides-moi ! Je t'en prie ! Fais ça pour moi …

Damien soupira en reposant son livre et fixa Prue :

-Oui c'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup de relations dans le monde de la magie. Mais tu sais depuis que j'ai été du coté de Boris, plus personne ne veut me faire confiance … C'est dur de retrouver une place parmi les sorciers et les sorcières …

-Avec moi comme preuve de confiance on peut rallier certains sorciers qui …

-Même ! Désolé.

Il se leva comme pour conclure la conversation :

-Ils ont trop peur de Perfide. continua-t-il en se sentant coupable sous le regard triste de Prue.

-Damien … Tu vas me laisser comme ça …

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serais toujours là … Tu m'as sauvé la vie miss … Ainsi que Tréduki.

Prue eut une boule à l'estomac, les larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau :

-Prue … fit-il en s'approchant et prenant dans ses bras. Ne pleure pas. Il ne voudrait pas te voir triste …

-Je suis vraiment orpheline maintenant … pleura-t-elle sur son bras.

-Non tu n'es pas seule … Ton beau père …

-Je m'en fiche, je le déteste ! Il m'abandonné quand maman est morte … Les seuls vrais parents que j'ai eu étaient Mylène et Tréduki. Les seuls qui m'ont éduqué vraiment avec maman … Eux ne l'ont pas abandonné … Ne m'ont pas abandonné …

Damien la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi triste …

-Je te fais la promesse que je serais toujours là pour toi … murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Je te le promets … Je l'ai promis sur sa tombe … Il te reste encore moi, Kaï, tes bébés et tes amis … N'abandonne pas toi aussi … Relève la tête …

Il le la lui releva d'une main et la fixa dans les yeux :

-Fais ça pour moi … Pour Tréduki … Pour tous ceux qui sont morts à cause de tes ennemis … Boris et d'autres …

Un toussotement les fit reculer et ils se retournèrent vers Audrey et Kaï :

-On vous laisse une minute et qu'est-ce qu'on doit en penser ? fit Audrey.

-Rien du tout … répondit Damien puis fixa Prue. Tu me le promets de te ressaisir. Oublie ce qui se passe. Appuie toi sur moi et Audrey pour ce qui est de Perfide et de ce fameux maître …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. fit Prue. Je ne suis pas de ce genre … A tout lâcher … Merci.

Damien sourit puis rejoignit sa petite amie :

-Et si on les laissait seuls ? fit-il en la fixant.

-Ca m'étonnerait car il y a des visiteurs pour elle dans le salon, n'est-ce pas Kaï ?

-Des visiteurs ? fit Prue en séchant ses larmes. Qui ?

-A toi de voir … dit Kaï en souriant.

) o00o (

Voltaire était énervé. Il tournait en rond dans cette pièce lugubre. Le tonnerre éclatait dehors mais cela ne faisait qu'envenimer sa colère. Kiritou l'avait fait tourné en bourrique. Et ce dernier n'était pas mort ! Voltaire devait réagir et vite ! D'après de sources sures, les nourrissons n'avaient plus de nourrices et Mylène était partis en mission. Donc, il n'avait pas d'obstacle pour réaliser son plan. Il devait se dépêcher car les bébés grandissaient, leurs pouvoirs aussi. Perfide entra et s'agenouilla devant lui :

-Maître … Me voilà.

-Enfin ! fit Voltaire en rage en se s'asseyant dans son siège. Je t'écoute !

-Bien … Les hommes de mains de Delcamps ont été liquidés.

-Tous ?

-Tous ceux qu'il avait envoyés et ses amis les plus proches …

Il avait dit sa phrase avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres :

-Bien tu as bien obéis. fit Voltaire, ravie. Maintenant plus rien ne peut nous arrêter … !

-Je ne veux pas décevoir votre espoir mais …

-Mais ?

-Mais Damien Dufossé, haut héritier de vieilles familles de sorciers et Audrey sont avec la fille de la sorcière de la lune …

-Foutaise ! Tu peux les battre ! Ce ne sont que des gamins ! Tu es plus fort que eux !

-Oui bien sur maître …

-Alors va et prends les par surprise ! Accomplis mon plan et ramène les enfants !

-Et si le pouvoir caché de la jeune fille se réveillait … ?

-Tais-toi ! Ca m'étonnerait ! Sa mère l'a bien endormit à tout jamais en elle …

-Bien j'y vais sur le champ, maître …

-Et tues les jusqu'aux derniers !

-Même votre petit fils ?

Voltaire le fixa en soupirant :

-Aussi … murmura-t-il puis se leva en partant.

) o00o (

-Toi ici ?! s'écria Prue en fixant Riyu d'un mauvais œil.

L'atmosphère était assez tendue au-dessus de ce beau monde. Françoise et Daïchi s'amusaient avec Luna. Kaïra s'occupait de Karina et Leslie de Kaïro. Kiritou baillait aux corneilles aux pieds des deux jeunes filles :

-Oui ça te gène ?! répliqua la brune en serrant les poings. T'as un problème ?

-Ouais et c'est toi !

-Les filles … fit Adeline entre les deux puis se jeta au cou de la blonde. Mon amoureuze !

La scène était vraiment comique. Deux rivales se tuaient du regard, une folle amoureuse et un Kaï complètement à l'ouest avec deux gigolos de première qui riaient dans son dos … On devine qui … Des nouveaux ennuis en perspectives si vous voulez mon avis …

-Ha mon amoureuze si tu savais comment tu m'as manqué … fit la rouquine avec des chibis eyes craquant. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais fiancée à un garçon, ça m'a brisé mon petit cœur tout fragile …

-Heu Adeline faut pas exagérer … balbulta Prue en essayant de la repousser avec mal.

-Adeline ! hurla sa sœur en rage. Lâche la ! On est pas là pour ça !

-Ha ouais vous etes là pour quoi alors ?

-Ha oui pour quoi déjà ? fit bêtement Adeline en lâchant tout de suite Prue.

Elle reçut un poing de sa sœur :

-Ouin !!! pleura Adeline en se massant le crâne. Prue-chan, Riyu m'a fait mal …

Prue soupira, las. Kaï reprit ses esprits :

-Bon Damien Audrey arrêtez de rire, bon dieu ! explosa-t-il, énervé puis pointa du doigt Adeline et Riyu. Et vous vous etes qui d'abord ?

Prue glissa vers lui, l'air mesquin :

-Jaloux … ? fit-elle sournoisement.

Kaï sursauta et soupira :

-Nous, nous sommes Riyu et Adeline Deko ! répondit la brune.

-Riyu est la deuxième rivale de Prue … fit Audrey. Ha non excuse, « était » ! Maintenant elle est la principale rivale de Prue !

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Kaï, ahuris.

-Parce qu'au collège, elles se faisaient toujours la guerre … répondit Damien avec un sourire sadique. Depuis que Prue l'a battue lors d'un examen ! Elles étaient toujours ex æquo jusqu'à ce jour …

-Depuis elles se font la course pour savoir qui sera la plus grande sorcière … termina Audrey avec un rire mesquin.

-Ha … fit Kaï. Bon et …

-POURQUOI ES-TU VENUE ??!! hurla Prue avant lui. POUR ME NARGUER !!!??

-PAS DU TOUT PETITE IDIOTE !

-Les filles ! s'interposa Adeline. Grande sœur dis lui !

Les deux jeunes filles se calmèrent enfin. Riyu soupira :

-Ma mère est la collègue de ta nourrice. Alors après avoir su que tu l'avais renvoyé …

-Renvoyé ??? hurla Prue. Non c'est elle qu'est parti parce qu'elle était effrayée !

-C'est pas ce que ma mère a entendu dire ! Et n'insinue pas qu'elle est malentendante ou ça ira mal, ok ?

-J'insinue rien du tout ! C'est toi qui insinues !

-Grr …

Lancés d'éclairs …

-Les filles … souffla Adeline, embêtée. S'il vous plait …

-OUINNN !!!

-Oh non les bébés ! s'écria Prue.

-C'est malin ! répliqua Françoise en berçant Luna. Tu peux pas te taire à la fin ?

-Je t'ai rien demandé petite peste … Grr …

Damien arrêta de rire en se redressant :

-Audrey … fit-il en la fixant. Tu ne sens rien ?

Cette dernière se concentra :

-Quoi ??? fit Prue hors du coup.

-Petite idiote, tu ne sens pas ? intervint Riyu, énervée.

-Mais quoi à la fin ?

-Oui quoi ? fit Adeline en reniflant. Nancy prépare un gâteau ?

-Non idiote ! s'écria sa sœur.

Kiritou se redressa aussitôt, les sens en alerte et les poils dressé par la frayeur :

-Une aura malveillante ! fit-il apeuré.

-Je la sens maintenant ! s'écria Audrey en se mettant en position.

-Ho non ! cria Prue. Per … Perfide ? Ho non pas lui !

-Préparons-nous ! fit Riyu en se mettant devant Prue. Protége les bébés avec ta sœur et tes coéquipières ! On s'en occupe !

-Ok mais …

-Ne discute pas !

-Prue ! crièrent Leslie et Kaïra. Viens !

-Vous m'attendez … ? fit la voix glaciale de Perfide.

Il entra en survolant le sol et fixa les jeunes gens :

-Hum … fit-il ennuyé. Des héritiers … Deux autres sont apparus … Le plan de mon maître va être encore changé …

-De quel maître parle-tu ?! s'écria Damien.

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir, traître … On m'a demandé de vous tuer. De « tous » vous tuez …

Le mauvais sorcier fixa Kaï avec un mauvais sourire :

-Cela m'étonnerait ! s'écria Riyu en sortant un de ses katanas. Faudra me tuer avant et ça, tu n'y arrivera pas !

-Toi tu dois être Riyu Deko … fit Perfide. La famille des manieurs de katanas. Tu me fais pas peur !

-Boules de glaces agissez ! cria Damien.

-Boules de feux agissez ! s'écria Audrey.

Des dizaines de boules de feux et de glaces s'envolèrent vers Perfide :

-Katana du feu ! cria Riyu en se jetant sur lui en même temps.

Il ne put échapper aux attaques et il dut reculer, blessé :

-Je reviendrais finir ma tache … fit-il en disparaissant.

-Ca commence bien ! s'écria Adeline, apeurée.

-Ca tu peux le dire … murmura Prue, le visage caché puis leva les yeux sur la main de Riyu.

-Petite idiote, relève toi ! fit cette dernière.

Pendant le combat, Prue était accidentellement tombé à terre, de peur :

-Ha ha ! fit-elle bêtement en acceptant la main de Riyu pour se relever. Chui vraiment nulle …

-C'est dans ta nature … dit la brune avec un discret sourire. Mais nous sommes là pour t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Ho alors c'est pour ça …

-Bien sur qu'est-ce tu crois ! Allez sans rancunes, enterrons la hache de guerre pendant un moment, ok ?

-Ok ! Et merci …

-De rien, petite idiote …

Elles se mirent à rire suivit des autres …

Voilà !

_Kaï : Encore des folles et des ennuis en perspectives …_

Et oui ! Prochain chapitre : « Ha non pas elle ! » La belle mère !

_Kaï : Pauvre de nous !_

Mais oui, mais oui ! Rewiews please !


	8. Ha non, pas elle ! La bellemère

Salut désolée du retard mais j'avais les épreuves de BEP, et j'ai enfin mis ma fic sur Sasuke/Sakura ! Le titre : « La jalousie n'est pas un défaut … »

_Hilary : … Mais une preuve d'amour !_

Oui c'est bon, miss, on a compris lol ! Bon Rewiews ! Luna115 : Oui des folles et des ennuis en perspectives ! Qui va gagner on va le savoir vite ! Oui on a tous hâte que Voltaire se fasse écraser ! Sinon merci pour ta Rewiews ! SNT59 : Ca devient intéressant ? C'est fait pour lol ! La spécialiste pour transformer les gens en animaux c'est Prue, faut lui demander lol ! Sinon merci de ta Rewiews ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 7 : « Ha non, pas elle ! » La belle mère.

Prue tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Kaï la regardait faire puis se replongea dans son bouquin … Pour une fois, la blonde ne le réprimandait pas. Cela n'étonnait pas ce cher Kaï, car Prue était obsédée depuis hier soir de la visite de son beau père. Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait d'autre parce que sinon … Son fiancé avait une boule au ventre, il se sentait coupable de ne pas lui avouait ce qui l'attendait … :

-Chérie ? fit-il au bout d'un moment. Arrêtes, assis-toi …

Prue s'arrêta et le fixa :

-Non je peux pas m'arrêter ! s'écria-t-elle en rage.

-Je te ferais un somptueux massage si tu viens me rejoindre …

Prue eut un sourire sadique puis décida enfin de lui obéir. Elle s'asseya près de lui sur le lit et il commença à la masser :

-J'espère que ça te plait et que ça te calme … fit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Bien sur … Hum …

-Bon je crois que c'est le moment de tout avouer …

Il la sentit se crisper sous ses doigts …

-Avouer quoi sale profiteur ? fit-elle ironique en essayant de se détendre à nouveau. Tu as un secret lourd à avouer ?

Kaï soupira :

-On peut dire ça comme ça …

-Ca me concerne ?

-Oui …

-Alors avoue, chui de bonne humeur !

-Vrai ?

-Vrai, vas-y !

Il hésita puis insista sur le massage en descendant vers les reins de sa fiancée. Puis il lui enleva carrément son t-shirt pour mieux masser :

-Hum quel pro … souffla-t-elle, ravie. Alors ?

-Euh … Ton père …

-Beau père …

-Euh oui … Euh … Il s'est … Remarié !

Prue déglutit puis recula en se levant et en attrapant son t-shirt :

-Bien essayer le coup du massage pour me calmer lors d'un aveux, très cher ! fit-elle en rage. C'est vrai ce que tu viens de me dire ?

Kaï était embarrassé …

-Euh oui …

-Non ? C'est pas vrai ! Tout mais pas ça ! Qu'il ramène une conquête passe encore mais déjà une nouvelle femme ! Il va vite en besogne et sans me prévenir !

-Chérie calmes toi … fit Kaï en la prenant dans ses bras. Nancy a dit de ne pas te prévenir parce que tu le détestais … Et que … Ca te ferait mal au cœur …

-Hé ben ça tu peux le dire ! Ho Kaï … Une belle mère … ? Les belles mères, il parait que c'est des horreurs … Je le sens mal …

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, las :

-Je la déteste déjà …

Et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort …

) o00o (

Riyu soupira une nouvelle fois. Adeline était vraiment intenable. Elle était pire qu'une pile électrique. Elle s'amusait avec les bébés avec une frénésie exagérée. Une musique super bougeante s'élevait du poste de radio de Kaïra qui assis dans un siège tapait du pied suivant le rythme. Erika et Mariah s'engueulaient encore au sujet de fringues ou de maquillages et leurs petits amis faisaient ou essayaient plutôt de faire une sieste sous leurs cris. Florence et Kenny discutaient de tout et de rien et Daïchi et Françoise jouaient aux chevaux. Brian essayait avec mal de sortir Leslie de ses bouquins et Tala dansait au rythme de la musique espagnole. Un vrai délire dans un lieu où le silence était primordial … La bibliothèque ressemblait plutôt à une discothèque qu'à une salle faite pour étudier ou lire … Nancy entra à ce moment où la scène était vachement comique. Mais la vieille ne ria point, elle avait une goutte sur la tempe. Mais bon rien de plus normal puisque c'était une après-midi comme les autres dans le château. Sauf qu'il manquait quatre couples à l'appel même cinq. Emily, Max, Ray et Erika étaient partis à la piscine. Damien et Audrey au cinéma et notre couple prioritaire … Ben … Voyons dans leur chambre. Prue était énervait et attendait avec impatience la venue de sa future « belle-mère ».

Dehors, le soleil brillait. Les couples flânaient sur la promenade des Anglais. Surtout un couple en particulier.

Monsieur Delcamps était un homme encore assez bien pour son age. Il était brun et avait les yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant. Son visage était fort ravissant … Il avait un sourire qui en faisait craquer plus d'une. Il n'avait tout juste quarante ans. On ne lui donnerait trente pourtant ! C'était un puissant homme d'affaire et sorcier. Il fixa amoureusement une jolie brune à ses cotés, à la peau bronzée … Ses yeux d'une couleur émeraude fort électrisante sondaient la plage de galet :

-Ma chérie, je te demanderais d'être moins « directe » avec Prue … fit Jean-pierre Delcamps avec un sourire. Elle a … Un certain caractère … Hérité par sa mère, vois-tu …

-Mais bien sur mon amour ! répliqua la brune en lui rendant son sourire. On y va ?

Il lui sourit puis hocha la tête. Il la prit par la main et alla rejoindre leur limousine qui les attendait.

Léa était une femme ravissante mais ce que son mari ne savait pas c'était qu'elle avait un caractère assez sec et détestait les enfants. Surtout les bébés. Elle était de mauvaise humeur car elle allait rendre visite à sa « belle-fille ». _Une gamine sans intérêts … Pff … On aurait pu rester à Paris faire les boutiques pour ma part !_ La limousine s'engagea dans la rue des sortilèges et s'arrêta devant le château. Galant, Jean-pierre descendit en premier et aida sa femme à faire de même. Léa enleva ses lunettes de soleil et fixa l'immense château avec une grimace. _Ce château est plus grand que celui qu'il possède à Paris … Sa fille doit être une fille pourrie gâtée !_ Elle glissa son bras dans celui de son mari et grimpa les marches :

-Monsieur Delcamps ! fit Nancy en allant à leur venue. Comment allez-vous … ? Madame ! Entrez je vous prie !

Ils entrèrent et Jean-pierre serra la main de Chambellan :

-C'est un plaisir de revoir, très cher ! fit Jean-pierre avec un sourire. Et où mon poussin en or ?

-Votre fille est dans sa chambre avec son fiancé …

-Fiancé ? J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! Pas toi, Léa ?

-Bonjour madame ! fit Chambellan en lui souriant.

La brune lui sourit à peine :

-Oui j'ai hâte de le rencontrer … répondit-elle. Allez donc les chercher !

Elle regarda Chambellan et Nancy se consultaient du regard puis partirent enfin vers les escaliers :

-Jean-pierre allons nous installer, veux-tu ? Je suis un peu fatiguée de rester debout ainsi …

-Mais bien sur, très chère. Le salon est par ici …

-Quelle beauté ! C'est immense !

-Mais oui … Un cognac ou un verre de pastis purement français ?

-Un cognac !

Elle alla s'asseoir dans un des canapés de la salle et détailla de nouveau la pièce d'un œil critique. Elle avait exagéré. Elle avait vu beaucoup mieux ! Jean-pierre lui ramena un verre et s'asseya aussi en buvant une gorgée de whisky :

-Je ne t'aurais pas proposé la même chose … fit-il, en lui souriant. Tu détestes le whisky !

-Tu me connais par cœur, mon amour …

-Je suis heureux d'être marié à une aussi jolie créature que toi, mon ange …

-Et moi donc !

Prue rentra au moment où le couple s'embrassa et la salle eut en écho son soupir de dégoût … Le couple l'entendit et recula pour la fixer :

-Mon enfant ! s'exclama son père en se levant. Mon poussin … !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme Mylène, s'il te plait ! Alors c'est « elle » ?

Prue montra, sans honte, sa nouvelle belle-mère du doigt. Celle-ci parut vexée mais se reprit en les rejoignant d'un pas gracieux :

-Bonjour, Prue. se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. Je m'appelle Léa. Je serais ta belle-mère à partir de maintenant. Tu peux m'appeler maman tu sais !

-Jamais de la vie, sans vous vexer, vous n'etes pas ma mère ! s'écria Prue en rage. Désolée, papa mais c'est comme ça !

-Oh quelle charmante enfant ! s'étonna Léa, ironique n'y pensant pas vraiment. Ton père m'a prévenu que tu avais un certain caractère …

-Prue veux-tu te montrer raisonnable ! s'indigna Jean-pierre puis se tourna vers Kaï qui venait d'arriver. Ha mon futur gendre ! C'est un immense plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin !

Ils se serrèrent la main, un déclic passa. Ils avaient l'air de très vite s'entendre. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Léa et sa belle-fille … Elles se tuaient du regard et Léa regrettait d'être venue. Elle était pressée de s'en aller !

-Bon où sont mes petits enfants ma jolie fille ?! fit soudainement Jean-pierre et Léa crut s'énerver sur le coups.

-Dans leur chambre. répondit Prue en se calmant. Allons-y !

Ils montèrent puis entra dans la chambre des petits. A peine Prue a-t-elle ouvert la porte, Riyu passa projeté et se retrouva contre le mur en face :

-Riyu ! s'écria Prue. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Adeline suivit et se retrouva sur sa sœur qui essayait de la repousser :

-Perfide est de retour ! s'énerva Riyu en poussant sa sœur.

Prue, effrayée, alla rentrer quand elle se retrouva projeté elle aussi puis la porte se referma en se claquant :

-Il a installé un bouclier à la porte ! s'écria Riyu en se relevant. On peut pu rentrer ! Damien et Audrey essayent de l'arrêter. Mais je crains qu'ils n'y arrivent pas seuls !

Prue se redressa et fixa son père :

-Tes scribes ne l'ont pas encore arrêté ? s'écria-t-elle d'un ton de reproche en montrant du doigt la porte où des bruits de casses et de combat se faisaient entendre.

-Ils ont tous été … répondit-il, le visage caché. Tués.

-Quoi ?!!

-Oui Perfide est trop fort ! Même pour moi !

Elle fixa son père avec un drôle de regard épouvanté. Puis elle s'élança vers la porte mais à peine a-t-elle posé sa main sur la poignet qu'elle reçut une décharge électrique qui la projeta à nouveau contre le mur :

-Prue arrêtes ! hurla Kaï en accourant près d'elle. Tu vas te tuer en continuant ainsi !

-Non … fit Prue en se relevant avec difficultés. Ce sont … Mes bébés qui sont dans cette pièce ! Je ne le laisserais pas leur faire du mal ! Tu entends ?!

-Ma chérie, tu ne pourras pas ! s'écria Jean-pierre. Tu risques de mourir !

-Quittes à mourir, je préfère mourir que les voir mourir ou dans les mains de ce monstre ! Fais le lâche mais sans moi ! Comme tu l'as fait il y 18 ans maintenant !

Jean-pierre ouvra grand les yeux, horrifiés. Les souvenirs lui revinrent aussi tranchant qu'un sabre qui lui pourfendrait le cœur … Il serra les poings, dégoûté. Puis il se ressaisit en créant une boule de feu dans main droite et la lança vers la porte qui s'écroula d'un coup laissant apparaître Damien et Audrey à terre, en sang :

-Damien ! cria Prue en entrant. Audrey ! Non !

Elle accoura vers eux. Elle tomba à genoux :

-Audrey, Damien … Sale monstre !

Elle leva le poing vers Perfide qui était à la fenêtre avec les bébés dans une bulle qui le survolait :

-Trop tard, sorcière … fit-il sans culpabilité. Ils ne sont pas morts enfin … Pas pour l'instant !

-Attends un peu ! cria Prue en s'élançant vers lui avec son poing levés.

Mais il la devança en lui lançant son pouvoir du vent et elle fut projetée en arrière :

-Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Ha ha !

-On verra ! s'écria Jean-pierre en invoquant des boules de feu. Attrapes ça !

-Trop faible !

Perfide contre-attaqua en glaçant les boules de feu :

-Je vais … fit Prue en se redressant. M'énervait.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux déterminés et animés d'une flamme :

-Faites que son pouvoir ne se soit pas réveillé ! pria Jean-pierre en la fixant, apeuré.

Une aura rouge entoura Prue et elle leva le bras :

-Enorme boule de feu, détruis le ! hurla-t-elle et une boule de feu géante s'élança vers Perfide.

Il ne put l'éviter et se le prit en pleine face et il fut détruit … La bulle qui retenait les bébés éclata et Riyu et Adeline allèrent les récupérer sans mal. Prue s'évanouit et Kaï la rattrapa à temps :

-Prue ça va ? demanda-t-il, anxieux en la fixant.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste fatiguée …

Elle referma les yeux :

-Oh Prue … souffla Kaï.

Une silhouette apparue à la fenêtre. Elle portait une cape et on ne voyait pas son visage. Une voix féminine et froide s'éleva :

-Vous n'avez pas gagné pour autant. fit-elle d'un ton de menace. Perfide n'était pas à la hauteur. Nous vous enverrons d'autres démons plus fort pour vous enlever les bébés sorciers. Alors préparez-vous, la prochaine fois vous ne serais pas les gagnants mais … Les perdants !

Elle disparu dans un rire sinistre …

-Quelle pagaille ! fit la voix de Léa, ironique en entrant.

Elle venait enfin de faire son apparition. Mais heureusement pour Jean-pierre car il ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il était un sorcier :

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en fixant les deux rescapés blessés.

-Rien ne t'inquiètes donc pas ! répondit Jean-pierre en la prenant pas l'épaule. Viens je vais enfin t'expliquer …

-Il ne lui avait rien dit ? fit Riyu, hors du coups en fixant Kaï.

-Je le crois bien … soupira celui-ci en portant Prue sur le dos. Allons les soigner.

Adeline prit Audrey sur le dos et Riyu fit de même avec Damien :

-Oui allons les soigner … admit la brune en soupirant.

Oh une nouvelle ennemie !

_Hilary : Oh là là ! _

_Kaï : Déjà voltaire c'était quelque chose mais encore une autre folle sur le dos ! Oups !_

Oui je sais !

_Hilary : Mais qui est-elle ?_

Ha bonne question ! A vous de découvrir ! Prochain chapitre : Les progrès fulgurants des ptits ! Rewiews please !


	9. Les progrès fulgurants des ptits !

Salut ! Je suis très longue lol ! Mais voilà quoi ! Bon Rewiews : SNT59 : Oui, il y a de l'ambiance et c'est pas prêts de s'arrêter !

Luna115 : Pourquoi arrives-tu toujours à tout deviner avant la réponse, lol ? T'es forte ! Mais faut dire que j'ai laissé des sous-entendus … Mais on ne sait pas encore maintenant si c'est elle !

_Hilary : Comme elle est sadique elle va nous mettre quelqu'un d'autre …_

Ha qui ?

_Hilary : C'est toi qui vois ! Euh écrit !_

Et ouais … Soukaina : Prue méchante ? Ca dépend de son humeur !

_Hilary : De tes humeurs …_

Hum si tu le dis … C'est vrai elle s'énerve mais c'est pour la cause lol ! Bon ben voilà merci pour vos rewiews ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : Les progrès fulgurants des ptits !

Damien et Audrey s'en étaient remis. Ils étaient en formes. Ils n'avaient, depuis l'incident avec Perfide, plus eut aucuns ennuis. L'été laissa place à l'automne. Les feuilles tombaient des arbres du parc et Audrey se promenait tranquillement. Elle s'arrêta devant un banc et certains souvenirs revinrent en mémoire. Prue et elle avaient discuté à cet emplacement précis avant que Prue accouchent de ses bébés deux mois après. Audrey se rappelait de toutes les paroles qu'elles avaient échangés et le fou rire. Maintenant c'était Audrey d'être dans la même situation de Prue il y a de ça presque 10 mois. Audrey posa une main sur son ventre avec un sourire. Elle ne savait si elle devait le dire à Damien ou pas. Elle soupira.

Prue arriva au bout d'un chemin et vit Audrey. Elle alla en son encontre :

-Salut Audrey ! s'écria-t-elle joyeuse. Comment ça va ? T'en fais une tête !

-Ha salut Prue … fit Audrey d'une voix étranglée. Oui, oui … Et toi ?

-Super en forme ! Mais toi, tu es sure ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je serais muette comme une tombe !

Audrey la fixa dans les yeux, pas très convaincu :

-Tu t'en presseras de tout raconter à ton chéri ! fit-elle froidement et Prue parut vexée.

-Pas du tout, très chère ! Raconte !

Prue l'attrapa par le bras et la força à s'asseoir sur le banc. Audrey parut indécis puis baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, le visage caché. A cette vue, Prue parut vraiment très inquiète pour son amie :

-Alors … fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Oh Prue je … Bon voilà, je …

-Vas-y dis je vais pas te manger, tu sais !

-Je suis … Je suis enceinte, vois-tu !

-Enceinte ???

-Ne l'hurle pas sur les toits !!!

-De Damien alors ?

-Quelle question ! Avec qui d'autre, d'après toi ?

-Ben … C'est logique oui !

-Bien sur que c'est logique !

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Non !

-Il ne sait donc rien …

-Oui …

-Mais alors dis le ! Il ne va pas te bouffer à ce sujet ! S'il t'aime, il dira rien, au contraire !

-Ha sur ?

-Mais oui ! Allez ! Tu veux que je t'aide sinon ?

-Non, non. Quelle idiote je suis ! M'inquiétais pour rien !

-Mais non allez !

Audrey se leva et sourit chaleureusement à son amie en s'en allant vers le château :

-Ha un nouveau dans la famille ! ria Prue à voix haute.

-De ? fit une voix curieuse.

Prue sursauta et fixa son amour de toujours qui sur le coté la fixait, d'un air mesquin :

-Je peux savoir ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Mais de quoi au juste ? fit Prue en faisant l'innocente.

-Arrêtes de mentir, je viens juste de t'entendre dire qu'il va avoir un nouveau dans la famille …

-Tu entends des voix, très cher !

-Non pas du tout ! Alors ?

-Mais rien !!

-On voit tes dents de lait allez racontes !

-Tu vas bientôt le savoir !

-Grr …

Audrey entra dans le château, le sourire aux lèvres, quand Léa passa dans le hall d'entrée :

-Bonjour. fit Audrey poliment et reçut un vent monumental puisque Léa partit aussitôt dans le salon. Sympathique la vieille …

Puis elle partit dans l'autre direction, vers les escaliers.

) o00o (

Voltaire tournait en rond dans la grotte. Il avait échoué. Il était à la fois énervé et inquiet. Qu'allait-il se passait ? Les nouvelles allaient vite. Et il n'avait pas tort … Au bout d'un moment, il se lassa et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil mais il ne put le faire. Quelqu'un y était déjà assis. Voltaire passa son regard du sol jusqu'aux jambes fuselées de la personne. Plus il leva la tête, plus il découvrit que c'était une femme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit que le visage de la femme fût caché par l'obscurité. Il savait qui c'était. Il recula, effrayé, il en tomba sur le derrière. La femme ricana :

-Piètre humain sans pouvoir … fit-elle, grave. Tu as échoué …

-Je sais, je sais ! répliqua-t-il en balbutiant. C'est … C'est cette fille et ses copines de sorcières !

-Baka … Vieux fou … Mais je vais te laisser une chance.

Il était à genoux, les mains en forme de prière, quand il entendit le mot « chance ». Il leva la tête, hors du coup, fixant intensément la femme :

-Comment … ? fit-il paniqué. Je n'ai plus un seul démon en réserve …

La femme eut un sourire mesquin d'où on ne vit que les dents étincelantes dans le noir. Ce sourire effraya encore plus Voltaire :

-Qu'allez-vous faire ??? s'écria-t-il en se levant.

-Tu vas servir pour notre maître !

-NON !!!!!

Elle claqua des doigts et une forte lumière entoura Voltaire …

) o00o (

-Ils risquent de revenir … fit Riyu en aiguisant son sabre.

-Sûrement … lui répondit sa sœur.

Elles étaient entourées de milliers d'armes en tout genre. Damien, sur le coté, manipuler un ridicule lance pierre puis fixa la brune :

-C'est minable cette arme … rétorqua-t-il en le lui lançant pour prendre un poignard. C'est mieux ça …

Il n'eut le temps de le manier que le poignard en question se transforma en bouquet de rose et le lance pierre en une bombe :

-ARGGG !!! hurla Riyu en balança la bombe par la fenêtre. Mais t'es malade …

Un BOUM! retentit à l'extérieur et Riyu ne put se douter que quelqu'un était en dessous … La personne en question y échappa miraculeusement en détaillant comme un lapin dans les broussailles du parc. Audrey entra à ce moment dans la salle en bordel et vit le bouquet que tenait Damien :

-Ha mon amour c'est pour moi ? fit-elle joyeuse en allant prendre le bouquet. C'est gentil de …

-NON ARRETES !!! hurla Riyu, apeurée.

Trop tard, le bouquet se transforma en … Hochet ?

-Ouf … soupira Riyu, soulagée. Heureusement que ça c'est changé en ça qu'en autre chose …

-Que c'est mignon ! répliqua Audrey. Comment t'as su ?

-Su quoi ? demanda Damien, perdu. C'est un attrape-nigaud du monde la magie !

Audrey devint rouge et avait cru que c'était lui qui avait manipulé la magie de cet artifice …

-Ha bon ? fit-elle, rouge.

-Ben ouais ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Quand t'es pas rouge, tu cours vomir au …

C'était à son tour de devenir rouge … Les vomissements, l'hochet … Il tomba dans les pommes sous les rires de Riyu et d'Adeline :

-Damien ! s'écria Audrey en le secouant comme un prunier. Réponds moi ! Ca va ? Arrêtez de rire vous deux !

-Alors elle est enceinte ? fit sournoisement Adeline à sa sœur.

-Je le crois bien … répondit-elle.

Damien qui s'était réveillé retomba à nouveau dans les pommes en les entendant …

Kaï entra à ce moment-là :

-Alors voilà le secret que Prue voulait me cacher ? fit-il en riant. Bien joué Audrey !

-C'est qui, qui a faillit me tuer à l'instant ? s'écria Tyson entrant à sa suite, énervé.

-Oups ! fit Riyu, ennuyée. T'étais en dessus ?

-Ben ça ! répondit-il en levant aussi un pauvre chat nommé Kiritou, choqué. Et lui aussi !

Adeline et Kaï rièrent à son insu et Tyson s'énerva encore plus …

-C'est l'hilarité à voir, hein Hilary ? fit Prue en entrant.

-Pff … répondit cette dernière en fusillant son petit copain du regard.

) o00o (

Françoise changea la couche de Luna pendant que Laurence et Kenny faisaient de même avec Karina et Kaïro :

-Ils sont mignons ! fit Françoise avec un sourire. Je suis contente d'avoir d'aussi beau neveu et nièces !

Léa entra à ce moment-là, fusilla, d'un regard dégoûté, les bébés puis son regard tomba sur Françoise :

-Tu es donc la cadette ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide. Pff … Enfin, bref …

Françoise la fixa méchamment puis prit Luna dans ses bras :

-Mettons les au lit, les amis ! fit-elle en fixant Kenny et Laurence qui comprirent.

Ils laissèrent une pauvre Léa qui enrageait. Jean-pierre rentra dans la cuisine pour aller boire un verre d'eau frais :

-Tiens chérie ! fit-il tout sourire. Ca va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, j'espère ?

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui tourna le dos un instant pour se servir. Il ne put donc pas voir la grimace horrible que lui faisait sa terrible femme :

-Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir avoué ça plus tard … demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas … mentit-elle d'un ton amer.

Il se retourna, tout sourire, puis lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle prit avec nonchalance :

-Tu avais des parents lointains sorciers alors … argumenta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, l'esprit ailleurs …

Françoise alla ouvrir la porte quant une main se posa sur la sienne. Elle arrêta son geste et leva la tête vers la personne qui l'avait arrêté :

-Laisses moi ouvrir en première. fit Riyu sans la regarder.

Françoise hocha la tête et la brune ouvrit doucement la porte sous le regard de Kenny et Laurence qui comprenait rien de son comportement. Depuis que le démon les avait attaqué, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire tout avant eux, de vérifier si tout aller bien … Riyu, le cœur battant, sentait que quelque chose allait arriver mais quoi ? Elle ne put le temps de le voir, qu'un énorme vent qui provenait de la chambre poussa la porte avec force et projeta la brune contre le mur. Françoise, Laurence et Kenny essayaient tant que bien que de mal de ne pas s'envoler aussi. Ils finissent par être projeté aussi contre le mur, rejoignant Riyu. Sauf les bébés, qui bizarrement, volaient à contre vent …

-Les bébés ! hurla Riyu mais le vent couvrit sa voix.

Prue et Adeline arrivèrent en courant mais durent s'accrocher au mur pour ne pas être emporté :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Prue en voyant passer Kenny et Laurence, envolés.

-Bonne question ! fit Adeline en essayant d'approcher. Regarde les bébés ! Ils sont comme emportés dans le sens contraire du vent !

-Un démon sûrement ! répliqua la blonde.

-Si on approche on sera aussi emporté !

-Que faire … ?

Riyu passa elle aussi avec Françoise dans ses bras comme pour la protéger. Adeline l'attrapa par la main :

-C'est un monstre ! expliqua Riyu en essayant de tenir la main de sa sœur.

-Un monstre ? demanda Prue en rattrapant Françoise pour aider Riyu.

-Le vent se calme ! s'écria Adeline.

En effet, le vent s'arrêta petit à petit. Elles purent remettre pieds à terre :

-Ho non ! s'écria Prue en accourant à la porte de la chambre.

Un énorme monstre hideux leur fit face. Sa tête avait l'air familier aux jeunes filles qui firent une drôle de grimace :

-Vous pensez la même chose que moi ? fit Prue.

-Ca dépends à quoi tu pense exactement … répondit Riyu.

-Tu crois que c'est … hésita Adeline, sans comprendre.

-Voltaire ! s'écria Prue en le fixant prendre les bébés dans ses bras. C'en a bien tout l'air !

-Mais c'est un monstre euh … fit Adeline, dégoûtée. Horrible par-dessus le marché !

Le monstre en question, avec des cheveux d'un gris presque blanc, avec la même coiffe que ce cher Voltaire. Alors ainsi, c'était en quoi l'avait transformé la femme de la grotte. Il leur fit face avec un rire à glacer le sang.

Kaï arriva à ce moment-là et fixa le sorte de dragon d'un vert hideux :

-Grand-père ? fit-il, ahuris.

-Je me disais bien … répliqua Prue avec un sourire pale.

-Je vais pas me le laisser amadouer parce que c'était ton grand-père, Kaï ! s'écria Riyu en s'élançant sur le monstre avec son katana enflammé. Prends ça !

-Non arrête ! cria Prue.

Mais le monstre l'éjecta d'un coup en évitant l'attaque. Riyu se retrouva contre une commode. Cette dernière se brisa sous le coup :

-Il est trop fort ! remarqua Adeline en serrant les poings. Il enlève les bébés !

Elle allait partir en l'encontre du monstre avec son propre katana quand Prue la retint par le poignet :

-Prue … fit la rousse, étonnée, en levant la tête vers son amie. Pourquoi … ?

Le visage de Prue était caché mais Adeline sentait la colère bouillait en son amie à travers son poignet … On entendit les bébés pleurait de peur. Le sang de Prue passa, brûlant, dans ses veines et Adeline s'en inquiéta. Elle essaya de se dégager de la poigne de Prue mais sans succès :

-Hé regardez ! cria Riyu en se relevant avec difficulté.

Les fronts des bébés s'illuminèrent sous leurs yeux étonnés. De la fumée se dégageait du monstre qui hurlait à la mort. Il semblait se fondre bizarrement …

-C'est les bébés qui font ça ? demanda Adeline, ahuris, soulagée que Prue la lâche enfin.

-Sûrement … répondit Prue dans un souffle.

Les bébés purent repartir vers elle en volant, contents. Elle les prit au vol, aidé de Kaï qui était hors du coup. Il allait en apprendre beaucoup avec eux et allait en voir d'autres choses plus étonnantes …

-Bah c'est répugnant … fit Adeline en prenant un bout de bois de la commode qui traînait. Il est mort, vous croyez ?

On ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'approcha du tas de morve qui restait du monstre et commença à le toucher avec le bout de bois … Elle essayait de retirer le morceau de bois mais un filet gluant en sortir avec et elle hurla, dégoûtée en le lâchant. Kaï s'en approcha :

-Bon ben c'est clair et net, il est complètement HS le vieux … fit-il avec une grimace.

-Non je crois plutôt qu'on lui a jeté un sort … répliqua Prue sans même s'approcher, malade. Mais qui … ?

-Bonne déduction ! fit une voix glacée. Dommage c'était sa dernière chance, tant pis. On s'en passera !

Ils levèrent la tête vers la même femme en cape qui était de nouveau à la fenêtre :

-Vous avez de beaux et forts bébés … continua-t-elle. Mais la prochaine fois, je vous enverrai d'autres démons plus fort … À bientôt !

Elle disparu comme elle était apparu. Laissant Prue et les autres, perplexes …

Damien et Audrey entrèrent :

-Ha ! s'écria Audrey à la vue du tas puis s'évanouit dans les bras de Damien.

-Pouah … soupira Damien en fixant le tas verdâtre. Quelle horreur !

-En attendant que je trouve un moyen de le retransformer, ça fera des vacances … fit Prue en fixant Kaï puis les bébés. Ils sont devenus très forts !

Kaï hocha la tête, sans rien dire …

Et voilà !

_Kaï : Bah Voltaire en tas de morve gluant et visqueux … Il y a qu'une sadique pour faire ça …_

Oui moi ! Enfin, on en est débarrassé !

_Hilary : A moins qu'il redevient lui et qu'au mari … HA !!!_

Mais tu vas te taire, oui !

_(Hilary est ballonnée et attachée grâce à Tyson)_

_Tyson : Enfin elle va se taire !_

Tu l'as dit ! Bon ben Rewiews ? Please !


	10. Une photo pour la prospérité …

Me revoilà !

_Hilary : C'était du long mais du bon !_

Rahh !! Bon Rewiews : SNT 59 : Oui les bébés c'est les meilleurs lol ! Kaï est toujours à la masse toutes façons …

_Kaï : J'ai mal entendu là …_

Hé ben recouche-toi ! Merci pour ta Rewiews ! Luna115 : Non Voltaire n'est pas encore mort, dommage …

_Hilary : Sadique …_

Et oui ça nous fera des vacances lol ! Oui dommage que tu ne vois pas les numéros de loto … Moi, je devine rien c'est chiant lol …

_Hilary : T'es nulle, toi …_

Ho c'est bon toi ! Merci pour tes deux Rewiews, luna115 ! Voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 : Une photo pour la prospérité …

Comme l'été avait laissé place à l'automne, ce dernier laissa place à un début d'hiver très doux à Nice. Il faisait assez froid mais pour le moment aucuns flocons n'avaient tombé. Les petits grandissaient bien et bientôt, ils fêteront leur première année … Une semaine avant noël, Prue fixait un tas de morve verdâtre dans un bocal en verre. Elle s'était décidée enfin à voir comment elle allait enlever le sort qu'on avait infligé à ce pauvre vieillard … Kaï passa au moment où une fumée sortait du bocal. Il approcha de la table en fixant l'étrange phénomène :

-T'essaye de brûler mon grand-père ? demanda-t-il, ironique.

Prue leva les yeux vers le plafond en poussant un long soupir las et ennuyé. Son fiancé sourit :

-Je plaisante … fit-il. Bon je passais pour te dire que moi et les garçons allons en ville … Les filles y iront aussi faire leurs emplettes cet aprèm … Alors on en profite avant vous !

Prue ne répondit pas. Elle détestait noël et sa bonne ambiance. Elle n'avait jamais passé un noël en famille … Kaï l'embrassa sur la joue, prit son silence pour un « j'ai compris, je suis occupée » puis sortit en laissant sa fiancée dans un silence mortuaire lourd de tristesse. Elle fixa le bocal sans vraiment le voir :

-D'après vous Voltaire, je vous sors avant noël ou après noël … parla-t-elle à voix haute. Je suis sûre que ça vous est bien égale …

-Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? fit Riyu en rentrant, les mains dans les poches.

Elle avança vers Prue la fixant intensément :

-Je sais que tu hais les fêtes de famille mais je te signale que tu es mère et que tu vas bientôt devenir femme d'un mari exceptionnel et qui t'aime … hasarda la brune en posant son regard sur le bocal. D'après toi, c'est un sort de transformation basique ou de haut niveau ?

-Tu changes aussi vite de sujets que de chaussettes … murmura Prue, le visage caché.

-Je sais mais vu ta tête, le sujet que je veux te parler va te renfermer encore plus alors …

-Je suis de mauvaise humeur c'est tout …

-Pas plus que d'habitude … Bon revenons à ce pauvre diable … C'est de quel niveau à ton avis ?

-Pas besoin de l'examiner pour le savoir. Vu l'aura que dégager cette femme capuchonnée, je dirais que c'est un niveau très élevé plus élevé que le nôtre …

-En gros, ça sera difficile de le retransformer …

-Oui mais on peut toujours essayer … Profitons de la dernière semaine pour nous entraîner. Autant en magie qu'en combat physique.

-Hum épée, katanas et compagnie … J'aime ce genre d'entraînement. Surtout quand c'est toi le coach …

-Si tu le dis …

Prue se leva en reculant sa chaise puis s'apprêta à sortir :

-Attends ! fit Riyu en la rejoignant. Ca te dit d'aller commencer en théorie à la bibliothèque ? On apprendra de nouvelles bases pour augmenter nos niveaux actuels …

-J'étais juste en train d'y penser … répondit Prue en la fixant dans les yeux. Mais j'aurais voulu y aller seule …

-Egoîste …

-On ne peut plus plaisanter … Tu prends tout au premier degrés …

Elles se mirent à rire puis partirent vers la bibliothèque … Là-bas, il y avait déjà Adeline, Damien et Audrey. Cette dernière avait grossi depuis la dernière fois. On voyait de plus en plus qu'elle était enceinte. Damien avait fini de s'évanouir, maintenant il affichait un énorme sourire béat en lisant avec intérêt un bouquin … Un gros matou complété la scène, somnolant à moitié sur la pile de livres déjà formé sur la table. A croire qu'ils avaient eux aussi pensé à la même chose que Prue et Riyu mais bien avant :

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je pousse un livre de cette joyeuse pile ? fit Riyu d'un air sadique le doigt tout près du dit livre en question.

-Ca fait que tu retrouveras ton beau visage plein de jolies petites griffes … lui répondit la voix du vieux chat miteux.

Riyu fut figé un moment en fixant le chat qui n'avait pas ouvert un œil :

-Vieux fourbe … siffla Riyu, vexée en allant s'asseoir. Fais pas exprès de dormir, crétin.

-Moi ça me titille de la faire tomber … fit Prue d'un air fort intéressée par la pile imaginant la voir dégringoler avec le chat en prime.

-N'imagines même pas … lui répondit le chat en faisant bouger sa queue, l'air mauvais.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? répliqua la blonde, les yeux rouges. Tu me touches et je te transforme en vase de chine …

-Ca fera très jolie sur la cheminée de notre chambre, hein Audrey chérie ? intervint Damien.

-Oui mais d'une couleur bleu ciel avec des lignes blanches comme des toiles d'araignées … répondit la jeune maman, la main sur son ventre.

-Bah des toiles d'araignées … beugla Adeline, dégoûtée. Moi j'aimerais jaune pétant avec des petits nounours mauves …

-Ca c'est bien de ton goût … ria Riyu. Par contre, moi, je préférerais le vase en noir avec des dragons en or … C'est très joli …

-Arrêtez de parler comme si je l'étais déjà !!! maugréa le pauvre chat, tétanisé, les poils dressés.

-Bah vous pariez combien que Prue va enfin calmer son impatience à faire tomber la pile qu'elle n'arrête pas de fixer depuis tout à l'heure ? fit Damien tout sourire en reposant son bouquin. Audrey ?

-Ben je parie que dans deux secondes elle la fait tomber …

-Pareil pour moi ! firent en chœur les deux sœurs.

-Bon … s'exclama Damien en s'étirant. Alors regardons …

-Prue ne me fait pas ça !!! s'écria Kiritou ses sens en alertes dévisageant méchamment la jeune fille.

Trop tard, à force d'être tenter, Prue la langue entre les lèvres, mit son doigt sur le premier livre venu et le poussa. Toute la pile dégringola au ralentit, le chat n'eut le temps de sauter qui se retrouva à terre suivit par le reste des livres qui l'écrasèrent sous le poids …

-Wouha on aurait du filmer ! ria Damien en frappant des mains. Prue, l'impatiente, vient de pulvériser son record de chat écrasé sous au moins une tonne de livres ! Applaudissons bien fort !!! A quand le prochain record ?

Le pauvre chat sortit difficilement du tas, l'air hagard et surtout assommé … Il se secoua la tête et fixa d'un air meurtrier la pauvre blonde, qui enfin sortir de sa tentation, prit un livre au hasard et s'y plongea le visage radieux, oubliant aussitôt le chat et son regard assassin. Les nerfs de Kiritou lâchèrent et il s'élança, en criant YATA, sur Prue … BAM! Sa tête rencontra le plateau en argent que Nancy apportait pour le thé de dix heures. Le thé se retrouvant étalé au sol, Nancy était figée, les mains toujours comme si elle portait son pauvre plateau. Le chat glissa le long du plateau pour se retrouver à terre tel une crêpe flamande :

-Je l'avais prévenu qu'il arriverait pas à me toucher cet idiot … expliqua Prue, l'air de rien puis remit en main le plateau à la gouvernante. Désolée Nancy, mais ça sera tant pis pour le thé, toute façon je n'aime pas le thé …

Cette dernière reprit enfin ses esprits, l'air hors d'ici :

-Euh oui je vais nettoyer … répondit-elle, choquée.

-Non laissez le matou s'en charger, Nancy ! fit Prue puis fit apparaître un balai serpillière en le mettant dans les pattes du chat. Allez au boulot, Kiritou !

Le chat n'eut à peine le temps de reprendre conscience qui fut obliger d'obéir s'il ne voulait pas prendre autre chose en pleine tête …

) o00o (

La semaine fut longue et fatigante. Prue désespérait de monter leur niveau actuel … Rien, pour une fois, que les livres ne leur donnèrent de nouvelle technique des combats. Ils les connaissaient toutes. Ils ne pouvaient en apprendre d'autres, autres que celles de leur niveau … Leurs entraînements semblaient être fait pour rien. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas faire plus ? Serait-ce leur limite ? Prue n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ils pouvaient mais n'y arrivaient pas …

Mylène rentra de mission la vieille de noël. Elle était épuisée. Plus de six mois pour une mission banale. Une mission diplomatique pour le monde de la magie. Elle s'étira et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle se stoppa dans son élan quand elle voulut se servir un verre. Terrifiée, elle tourna lentement la tête vers la deuxième personne de la salle. Son cœur manqua un battement. Cette aura … Elle était effrayante ! Cette personne essayait tout pour la cacher … Mais Mylène, étant une vétéran, sentait facilement cela. Elle détailla la personne de haut en bas. Cette personne était Léa mais Mylène ne pouvait pas le savoir puisqu'elle n'était pas là quand le beau père de Prue était rentré :

-Bonjour puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? s'éleva la voix de Léa.

Mylène s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Mylène, la marraine de Prue. répondit-elle en la fixant. Et vous, qui êtes vous ?

-Mylène … siffla Léa. La marraine à cette petite peste …

-Peste ? fit Mylène avec un sourire. Si vous le dites …

Elle but le verre qu'elle s'était servit entre temps d'un geste hautain :

-Alors qui êtes vous pour porter tel jugement à ma filleule ?

-Léa Delcamps …

Mylène s'étouffa à ces mots et comme la dernière fois, elle en mit plein son T-shirt :

-La femme de Jean-pierre ? fit-elle, ahuris.

-Oui … Vous ne savez pas ?

-Qu'il s'était remarié ? Non !

Puis elle chuchota un « quel idiot » pour ne pas que Léa l'entende :

-Ravie de l'apprendre ! reprit Mylène sans y penser vraiment. Excusez-moi !

Elle sortit aussitôt de la pièce, déboussolée. Cette femme … Etait une sorcière ? Epouvantée, Mylène évita de se prendre les pieds dans les décos que les filles installaient dans le hall et dans le salon. Un grand sapin trônait au milieu du salon et Françoise, sur un tabouret, faisait glisser tout autour les guirlandes. Au pied de l'arbre, Kenny et Florence installaient les prises pour les guirlandes électriques. Sur le côté, Mylène vit Prue s'affairait dans un vieux carton, sortant des boules pour les montrer à trois chérubins qui bégayaient pour les avoir. Des faibles « Maman », « bouboules » sortaient de leurs petites bouches en chœur au grand bonheur de Prue. Mylène se mit à genoux à ses côtés :

-Qu'ils sont mimis ! s'exclama-t-elle en ayant reprit son sang-froid. Comment ça va donc mes chéris ?

-Ha marraine ! s'écria la blonde en la fixant. Ca va et toi ?

-Euh on peut dire ça comme ça …

-Ha qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Daïchi arriva en trombe et se prit les pieds dans un carton. Il essaya de garder l'équilibre mais il lança à la place le carton qu'il avait en main … Celui atterrissa malencontreusement sur Mylène qui allait expliquer tout à Prue. Le contenu du carton se répandit sur elle … C'était des boules remplit de peinture blanches … Malheureusement, elles éclatèrent sur elle et la peinture glissa sur son pauvre visage hébété. Prue se retenait de rire, main à sa bouche :

-Pauvre marraine ! explosa-t-elle enfin en se tenant les côtes en riant.

-Qui est l'idiot de cette trouvaille immonde !

-De quoi ? Des boules remplit de peinture ? Kaïnichou et Tyson !

-Alors c'est deux-là je les retiens …

Les deux énergumènes rentrèrent à ce moment-là et à cette vue, se mirent à rire ce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû …

Maintenant poursuivis dans tout le château par un fauve en liberté, ils courraient comme des fusées pour l'échapper. Prue continua de sortir ses propres boules simples sous les cris de ses bébés …

-Normalement les boules étaient prévues pour ta belle mère, hein Prue ? ria Riyu en se posant près d'elle. Ha là la …

-Bien sûr … fit Prue avec un sourire sadique.

-Je te reconnais bien là !

-Au moment où on ouvre les cadeaux, quand elle sera sous le gui avec mon beau père …

-Sadique !

Max et Ray entrèrent avec Erika suivit de Damien et d'Audrey. Cette dernière, radieuse, s'approcha des bébés avec un sourire d'ange :

-Oh qu'ils sont mignons …

-Tu auras peut-être aussi des triplés, miss … insinua Prue avec un sourire mesquin. Et là, tu ne diras plus qu'ils sont mignons puis qu'ils vont te rendre la vie difficile comme moi au début …

-Rahh là là Prue … soupira la jeune maman d'un air las. Tiens … Regarde …

Elle montra les bébés du doigt subitement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni Prue. Cette dernière crut s'évanouir, c'était en hurlant presque qu'elle cria :

-L'appareil photo, vite !!! Ils marchent tous seuls !!!

Et oui, les petits chérubins, lassés d'attendre qu'on leur donne des boules, s'étaient levés et approché en marchant vers le carton pour en prendre. Sourires enjoués aux lèvres, au moment où Damien arriva avec un appareil numérique, les bébés levèrent leur boule qui tenait en main, les brandissant. Prue pleurait de joie et quand Kaï arriva enfin dans la salle avec Tyson et une Mylène toujours pleine de peinture, Prue sauta sur son chéri leur cœur battant. Kaï, souriant, comprit et la serra contre lui, le cœur heureux :

-Bon on va faire une photo de tout le monde, approchez du sapin ! s'écria Mylène en piquant l'appareil au roux qui voulait prendre que sa future femme en photo. Allez !

Prue prit Luna dans ses bras et Kaï, Kaïro. Kaïra passa et prit la petite dernière, Karina, aussi dans ses bras. Tous se rassemblèrent autour du sapin y comprit l'affreuse bonne femme, Léa et son mari :

-Dites Magie ! fit Mylène puis Kenny approcha avec un pieds métallique pour mettre l'appareil. Ha merci ! Bon je l'actionne et je cours te rejoindre Dominique mon amour !

Elle le fit aussitôt et sauta dans les bras de la blonde avec un sourire :

-Magie ? fit-elle à tout le monde.

-Magie magie ! crièrent tout le monde quand le flash apparut.

Damien prit l'appareil et s'empressa de les développer sur l'ordinateur de Kenny qui sortit aussitôt la photo que Prue arracha presque des mains :

-C'est mignon ! s'écria-t-elle, ravie.

-Mouais mais j'ai fermé les yeux à ce moment ! cria Erika, boudeuse.

-Et moi ?! s'écria Hilary. Tyson me fait des doigts de lapins !

-Et alors ? fit l'importun en riant, évitant la main de sa fiancée de justesse.

Et la soirée finissait dans la bonne humeur et déballant les cadeaux à minuit. Sous les rires tonitruants des jeunes énergumènes, Léa fulminait couverte de peinture blanche … Kiritou faillit finir en vase de chine par Damien qui voulait l'offrir à sa fiancée mais cette dernière aidée par Mylène l'empêchèrent à temps … Prue et Kaï s'embrassèrent sous le gui et furent prit en photo par Max qui jubilait au bras d'une Adeline bourrée. Riyu restait dans son coin fixant les autres d'un air dégoûté … Enfin bref, la soirée fut réussit et même Mylène oublia ses soucis et la présence d'une certaine démone …

_Hilary : Ben maintenant on sait qui c'est leur ennemi !_

Ben ouais ! Bon ben Rewiews ! Please !

_Tyson : Super le coup des boules ! Et le coup des doigts de lapin … _

_Hilary : Baka va !!! Grr !_


	11. On veut enlever les ptits !

Me revoilà !!!

_Kaï : Merde j'ai cru que t'allais arrêter …_

Non, non … Pas pour tes beaux yeux !

_Ray : T'as trouvé le courage pour le faire ce chapitre ?_

Oui t'as vu ?! Bon pour fêter la rentrée de cette nouvelle année de cours pourris …

_Hilary : Surtout pour toi, c'est ce que tu laisses présager ?_

Ouais ! Avec des profs pourris, un emploi du temps pourris … A la fin, chui morte de fatigue mdr !

_Hilary : Ca commence bien …_

Bon allez Rewiews ! Raynounet !

_Ray : Arg !!! Arrête ! Non fais toi-même paresseuse !_

D'accord j'ai comprit, tu souffriras dans une autre fic, t'inquiètes, je prévoie bien de belles choses !

_Ray : Arg !!!_

**Soukaina :** Oui pauvre Riyu mais dans ce chapitre ça va changer !

**Luna115 :** Oui ça donne envie d'être à noël ! Tu voulais que je case Riyu ? Chose qui va se faire dans ce chapitre ! Oui ils sont trop craquant les bébés mais quand ça grandit … Enfin bref !

_Hilary : Oui surtout les garçons …_

Ouais bon ben bonne lecture de ce long chapitre !

_Ray : Très long même ! Arg … Mais que me prévoit cette folle, je panique là …_

_Kaï : Oui pauvre de toi !_

Ris aussi Kaï mais toi aussi tu es concerné …

_Kaï : Gloups …_

Hihihi !

Chapitre 10 : « On veut enlever les ptits ! »

La soirée de noël s'était très bien passée. Françoise eut le cadeau qu'elle espérait. Un petit chaton tout blanc comme la neige qui tombait encore en ce mois de janvier. Les allergies de Chambellan empiraient de jours en jours mais il essaya le plus possible d'éviter la boule de poil ambulante. Les petits mouflets fêtaient leur un an à la plus grande joie de Prue. Ils gambadaient dans leur chambre sous l'œil bien songeur de Mylène. Pourtant elle était de repos, pas de missions en vue. Mais être sous le même toit que cette horrible femme … Arg ! Ca lui donnait d'affreux frissons dans le dos. Et le pire c'était qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Prue ! Peut-être que Mylène pensait que Prue savait … Enfin … Elles n'en avaient pas pu en discuter. Jean-Pierre fuyait Mylène qui ne cessait de vouloir lui parler. Savoir s'il savait que sa femme avait des pouvoirs … De trop gros pouvoirs. Mais pour l'instant rien de grave ne s'était passé au château. Plus de démon en vue pour enlever les petits … Mais ils restaient tous sur leur garde … Surtout une jeune fille qui s'ennuyait ferme. Riyu, une simple écharpe autour du cou, traversait le jardin du château. Elle était habituée à la neige, au froid. Alors elle portait un simple pull fin et un vieux jean délavé. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, elle réfléchissait. Tant que l'affaire « enlèvements des bébés » n'était pas réglée, elle ne rentrera pas de sitôt chez elle. Et cela la rendait malade. De rester ici, entourée de couples … Adeline sortait avec le ptit Maxou … Françoise avec Daïchi … Hilary avec Tyson … Kaï avec Prue … Et elle en passait ! Pff … Elle enfonça encore plus ses mains dans ses poches. Le mariage de Prue s'approchait à grands pas ! Riyu soupira en replaçant son écharpe sur son menton :

-Tu sembles bien perdu dans tes pensées, ma chère. fit une voix derrière elle.

Le cœur battant, la brune se retourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Elle avait en face d'elle, un ex camarade de classe du lycée de la magie. Un joli jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu. Christophe. Il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui se tenait l'ancienne équipe des Bizarres Boys : Joshua, Karen et Philipo. Ce dernier tenait Betty par la hanche. Les deux brunes se fixèrent un moment avec un mauvais regard mais cessèrent en se souriant :

-Tiens, tiens … siffla Riyu en fixant le couple. La grande Betty sort enfin avec un garçon ?

Betty soupira longuement. Riyu n'avait pas changé :

-Et toi ? répliqua Betty. Tu ne sors avec personne ? Quelle question ! La grande et solitaire Riyu n'a pas besoin d'une attache !

Riyu serra les poings, un instant dans ses poches, mais garda un sourire neutre :

-Bien sûr ! Pas besoin d'un boulet … pendant les missions dangereuses.

-Philipo ne participe pas aux missions dangereuses de mon niveau. Mais des missions de son niveau.

Voyant la conversation s'envenimer, Karen eut un grand sourire en se mettant entre sa sœur et Riyu :

-Allez ne faites pas comme l'autre fois ! fit la cadette de la famille du vent. Entendez vous pour une fois !

-Karen a raison. s'impliqua Christophe avec un sourire charmeur. Allez faites vous la bise et serrez vos mimines, mes jolies !

Il reçut un regard noir de Riyu et un regard moqueur de Philipo et de Betty. Les deux jeunes filles obéirent comme même avec dégoût. Puis ils se décidèrent enfin qu'il faisait trop froid pour discuter de leurs retrouvailles. Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans l'immense hall où un Daïchi surexcité se faisait courser par un Tyson hors de contrôle :

-Rends moi ça, c'est pas de ton âge, morveux !!! hurla le beybladeur de rage en lui sautant dessus.

Mais il loupa le sorte de singe sauteur qui pouffa de rire en se réfugiant derrière la pauvre Riyu qui soupira de ce manque de sérieux :

-Lâche mes jambes, crétin … fit-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage.

-Non !!! s'écria Daïchi en narguant Tyson. Il va me reprendre MON bien !

-TON ? cria le vrai propriétaire du magazine louche. MON BIEN PLUTOT ABRUTI !!!

-TYSONNNNNNNNNNN !!! hurla une voix hystérique derrière lui.

Hilary descendit les escaliers en coupe vent et atterrit derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches :

-Tu n'avais pas à accepter ce genre de magazine douteux de mister Hiwatari !!! s'écria-t-elle en le tuant du regard.

Tyson se ratatina sur place, rouge comme une tomate. Hilary remarqua enfin le groupe d'arrivants :

-Tiens ! fit-elle avec un sourire. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on vous avez pas vu !

-Salut ! s'exclama Betty en approchant. Bonne année ! Et bonne santé !

-A toi aussi, merci ! répondit Hilary en tirant sur l'oreille de son petit ami qui essayait de récupérer son bien.

-T'es chier !! s'écria ce dernier, furax. Il est trop jeune pour ce genre de … Aïe !!! Mais !!!

-C'est de ta faute ! Pour la peine vas chercher Prue et les autres ! Daïchi vas prévenir Chambellan ! Qu'il prépare du thé et du café dans le salon. Plus vite que ça, voyons !!! Et hop !

Elle attrapa sous l'œil désabusé de Tyson et de Daïchi l'objet de la querelle. Ils obéirent enfin et s'en allèrent. Tyson, la joue rouge, en train de gronder le plus jeune discrètement sous le nez de sa petite amie … Cette dernière sourit aux nouveaux venus surtout au beau jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle le trouvait très mignon … Elle les emmena vers le salon, elle remarqua que Riyu voulait se barrer en douce. Elle et un sur trop de monde, ça faisait dix milles et elle faisait tout pour éviter le moins de monde possible :

-Hé ! s'exclama Hilary en retenant la brune par la manche. Tu ne restes pas ? Ce sont tes camarades de lycée, non ?

-Ex … rectifia Riyu en essayant d'enlever la main d'Hilary de son poignet. Lâches moi maintenant, je ne veux pas rester …

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'une Riyu sociable, on n'a jamais rien vu de tel ! s'écria la voix de Prue derrière elles.

Riyu grogna en défaisant enfin la prise d'Hilary sur son poignet. La brune frôla ou plutôt poussa Prue pour s'en aller mais la blonde ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille surtout quand elle remarqua qui était avec l'ancienne équipe de Damien. Elle eut un sourire mauvais et rattrapa le poignet de Riyu d'un air espiègle :

-Tin … soupira-t-elle en fixant sa rivale méchamment. Toi je te vois venir ! Laisses moi !

-Non tu viens ou je te tire par le cou … Sublime entrée en matière tu trouves pas ? Il se demanderait si tu ne le fuis pas encore …

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler …

-Ne fais pas l'innocente et ais au moins un sourire aux lèvres quand tu lui souhaiteras les veux …

-Pff …

Obligée, Riyu dû la suivre ainsi que Kaï qui venait d'arriver avec un Tyson qui hurlait à ses oreilles pour lui demander d'aller voir Hilary et lui reprendre le magazine douteux. Le beau beybladeur soupira en poussant un faible « Oui mais … », bien sûr oui mais ! Parce qu'il la connaissait Hilary ! Elle lui en voulait déjà, alors s'il lui demandais rendre le magazine, il allait la sentir venait la massue ! Et à grands pas ! Pire que sa future femme … Ils s'asseyèrent tous autour de la table de salon sur les canapés et petits coussins. Ils se souhaitèrent les veux et se parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers temps … Kaï, fatigué par les braillements de Tyson, essaya de calmer Hilary en l'afflubant de belles paroles. Mais à chaque mot maladroit du caïd, Hilary était à deux doigts de lui lancer une jolie massue … Alors il préféra se taire pour ne pas envenimer la situation … Riyu resta à l'écart, écoutant les conversations banales d'une oreille discrète. Prue la fixait ainsi qu'un certain jeune homme. Ses regards étaient beaucoup plus intenses que la blonde … Riyu sentit ses regards sur elle et elle eut vaguement chaud malgré les frissons qui la parcourait. Les regards qu'il avait sur elle, avaient toujours eut cet effet sur elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était troublé ainsi sous ce genre de regards … Les discussions se stoppèrent quand un sorte de froid entra. Ils se retournèrent vers le couple qui venait de rentrer dans la salle. Cette bonne vieille femme horrible … Et Jean-Pierre qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ils traversèrent la salle d'un pas souple et s'asseyèrent sur le dernier canapé deux places. Christophe arrêta sa contemplation pour fixer les arrivants en plissant les yeux, soucieux. Cette femme avait une sorte d'aura bien terrifiante. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de le dévorer des yeux dès qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Elle le trouvait bien mignon et il lui plaisait à voir … Riyu remarqua que Léa fixer Christophe bizarrement. La brune serra les poings malgré elle …

-Nous avons dérangé ? fit Léa avec un sourire froid. Hé bien continuez ! Nous en sommes désolé …

Elle se retourna vers son mari avec un sourire tout aussi froid et forcé. Puis retourna discrètement son attention sur Christophe qui évitait de la fixer, dégoûter d'être regarder de la sorte … Le temps passa lentement. Ils étaient contents de se retrouver. Quand Betty apprit enfin qu'Audrey était enceinte et surtout de Damien, elle s'écria de joie en prenant aussitôt son portable pour envoyer des messages aux autres filles de son ancienne équipe. Audrey rit à cette vue et lui apprit que ça sera elle la marraine. Betty tomba dans les pommes avec un sourire béat :

-Et toi c'est pour quand ?! fit Audrey ironique en la fixant.

Betty devint encore plus rouge et serra encore plus Philipo dans ses bras :

-Pour l'instant non, on verra plus tard …

Tout le monde se mit à rire de la réponse hésitante et au visage troublé de Betty …

Tout le monde se sépara en plusieurs groupes après. Certains ayant des choses à faire, d'autres se montrant paresseux et allèrent dans leurs chambres pour paresser avant le repas … Léa se leva lentement. Son mari la prévint qu'il avait une mission. Il alla prévenir sa fille en l'embrassant sur le front. Bizarrement Prue eut un frisson. Une sorte de mauvais sentiment. Elle le fixa dans les yeux :

-Fais attention à toi, papa ! fit-elle, étrangement inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Rien de bien sérieux comme mission …

-Elle a raison, fais attention à toi, comme même … fit la voix indifférente de la belle-mère.

Il remercia sa femme en l'embrassant ainsi que sa fille puis partit enfin …

-Je m'inquiètes vraiment … fit Prue vraiment inquiète. Tu en penses quoi Kaï ?

Ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Il essayait de calmer Hilary qui le menaçait avec une massue et un Tyson qui braillait pour retrouver son « trésor » … Prue soupira à cette vue. Elle chercha des yeux Riyu et Christophe. Elle ne vit que la brune et l'approcha :

-Alors tu lui as enfin reparlé ? demanda la blonde en la prenant par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Non ! s'écria la brune en colère. Et pourquoi tu veux nous rapprocher ? Je ne peux le supporter !

Prue mit son doigt sous son œil en lui faisant une grimace avec la langue :

-Mon œil ma chère ! reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Tu n'as surtout pas supporter la façon dont cette pét … Euh cette garce l'a maté !

Riyu lui lança une regard froid et noir puis baissa la tête, énervée. Peut-être … Fut sa première pensée qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer :

-Lâche moi ! Tu as tort !

Elle se dégagea de la prise de sa rivale puis s'en alla presque en courant sous l'œil mi-étonné et mi-amusé de la blonde qui sourit malicieusement …

Christophe parcourait les longs dédales de couloirs du château. Il visitait les chambres une par une pour s'en choisir une. Il tomba sur celle avec le spectre. Il soupira en enlevant le voile blanc du miroir :

-Toujours là toi ! lança-t-il tout sourire au spectre.

Ce dernier reconnut le cadet des Dufossé et s'empressa de quitter le miroir pour un lieu plus clément :

-On connaît ce fameux spectre, à voir … fit une voix haineuse en entrant.

L'atmosphère changea d'un coup. Il faisait plus chaud. Les rideaux, subitement, se fermèrent. Des chandelles apparurent de nulles parts et créa une source de lumière tamisée. Christophe eut un frisson dans le dos surtout quand la personne s'approcha dans un coup de vent glacé jusqu'à son cou :

-Vous profitez que votre mari ne soit pas là pour faire vos petites gâteries … fit-il d'un ton mi-rieur mi-froid.

-Peut-être … répondit-elle et son souffle balaya la peau laiteuse du jeune homme avec délice.

-Je me disais bien que vous étiez une sorcière …

-Pas exactement …

Sans prévenir, elle passa ses bras autour du bassin du jeune homme. Ce dernier aurait voulu s'écarter mais une force étrange et puissante l'en empêcha … Il se mordit la lèvre, désabusé par cet audace que possédait cette femme. Qui se donner le droit de le toucher. De parcourir ses mains sous son fin pull noir. Sur son torse musclé … Malgré lui, il poussa un faible gémissement quand elle passa ses mains plus bas … Sous la ceinture :

-Vous comptez me violer ? fit-il froidement.

-Hum … Peut-être … répondit-t-elle en continuant son exploration.

-Sale …

-Vas-y traite moi comme tu veux, je n'écoute que le battement de ton cœur mon beau …

-LACHEZ LE VIEILLE VICIEUSE DEGARNIE !!!! hurla la voix de Riyu.

Elle était arrivée à temps. Sur le seuil de la porte, la main sur porte, venant de tout juste de la pousser. La vue la glaça. Léa se retourna vers l'opportuniste qui l'avait arrêté dans un bon moment …

-Trop tard … fit-elle en prenant le menton de Christophe dans sa main pour le faire retourner vers elle. Regarde …

Elle plaqua ses lèvres froides sur celles du jeune homme qui essaya de se débattre mais sans succès. Il ferma la bouche pour l'empêcher l'entrée … Après quelques minutes de débats, elle arrêta, furieuse. Mais il ne la laissa pas broncher qu'il lui cracha sur la figure. La force qui le retenait, le lâcha enfin et il put rejoindre Riyu. Cette dernière n'avait plus bougé d'un pouce, dégoûtée. Christophe posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa compagne, étonné et surtout inquiet :

-Je vous aurais plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas, petits morveux ! s'exclama Léa, vraiment furieuse. Mon plan est en marche ! Les pouvoirs des Delcamps seront à moi ! Déjà le père est six pieds sous terre, maintenant !!!

Elle partit dans un rire cruel et glacial puis disparut dans un tourbillon noir …

-Non ! s'écria enfin Riyu, choquée. Le père de Prue ! Elle l'a tué ! La garce !

Elle se tourna vers Christophe qui la fixait avec un étrange regard tendre :

-Merci de m'avoir sortit de ce pétrin … fit-il en la dévorant des yeux. Tu … Je …

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle troublée par un tel regard intense.

Il choisit le geste que la parole en chopant les lèvres de sa compagne qui surprise resta figé puis ferma les yeux en acceptant le baiser. Elle l'approfondit en acceptant l'entrée à la langue du jeune homme. Elle sentit qu'elle perdit pieds en ressentant toutes ses émotions en même temps … Mais ils se reculèrent en se souvenant des menaces de Léa. D'un regard commun, ils décidèrent d'aller prévenir les autres.

Trop tard, Léa se retrouva dans la chambre des petits d'un pas de félin. Elle vérifia que Mylène dormait profondément pour enfin approcher le parc avec un sourire mauvais … Les petits la regardèrent arriver l'air soucieux et soupçonneux … Ils l'avaient déjà vu approcher mais pas de cette façon si … Tel un prédateur cherchant sa proie … Kaïro se mit à pleurer silencieusement puis ses sœurs le suivirent mais en pleurant plus fort et en criant :

-Vos becs les mouettes !!! siffla Léa, en s'énervant. Chut !!!!

-Hé vous ! s'écria la voix de Mylène qui se leva en la fixant bizarrement. Que faites vous ?!

-Je viens les enlever pardi rendormez vous très chère !

Léa se retourna vers les petits puis se baissa pour les prendre mais fut stoppé par un bouclier invisible. Elle tapa dedans avec rage comme pour le faire céder mais sans succès. Les petits avaient tellement peur qu'ils gardèrent le bouclier formé au-dessus d'eux :

-Sales mômes !!! s'écria Léa furax. Hé !!!

Elle se prit le pied de Mylène en pleine face et se retrouva à terre deux mètres plus loin. Mylène la dévisagea de haut, le visage en colère :

-Vous ne les aurez jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

-Tu rêves je les aurais ! fit Léa en se positionnant aussi et lui fit face. Les pouvoirs des Delcamps seront à moi !

-MYLENE !!! hurla la voix de Prue en défonçant la porte.

-Prue enfuis-toi avec les bébés et allez vous mettre à l'abri ! fit Mylène sans se retourner, toujours en fixant Léa. Je m'en occupe …

Prue ne bougea pas mais Riyu arriva derrière avec Betty et Adeline :

-Tu ne vas pas te garder le privilège de lui mettre la pâté ? s'exclama Riyu, vexée. On vient s'en occuper aussi !

Mylène soupira devant un tel esprit de compétition et de folie. Mais elle ne vit pas le coup que Léa lui prévoyait. Mylène se prit un poing de flammes en plein ventre et se fit projeter contre la commode :

-Mylène !!! s'écria Prue, paniquée.

-Attends un peu toi ! cria Riyu en s'élançant vers Léa avec un son sabre de flammes noires. Prends ça !

-Faible … siffla la démone en la stoppant, la main sur le sabre. Pff …

Le sabre se brisa en milles morceaux devant les yeux hébétés de Riyu qui tellement choquée se prit un autre poing dans le ventre en rejoignant Mylène sur le reste de la pauvre commode de vêtements …

-Riyu !!! hurla Christophe en accourant vers celle qu'il aimé.

Il grogna un gros mot et fusilla Léa du regard. Il se redressa mais une main le stoppa. Tout le bras de Prue passa devant lui pour l'empêcha de sauter sur Léa pour la tuer :

-Elle est plus forte que nous ! fit Prue sérieuse, le visage caché. On arrivera en rien avec la force !

-Tu comptes abandonner ?

Elle leva les yeux sur lui :

-Qui a dit que j'allais abandonner aussi facilement ? répondit-t-elle froidement puis fixa Léa. Elle a tué mon père et pour ça elle va le regretter !

-J'aimerais voir ça … siffla Léa ironique.

Prue se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Le liquide rouge coula sur son menton pour tomber sur la moquette de la chambre. Une tache sombre se dessina … La blonde releva doucement la tête et ouvrit les yeux sur la démone. Cette dernière retint un cri de surprise à la vue de la couleur des yeux de la jeune fille. Rouge sang … Christophe sentit le changement de Prue … « _Non tout mais pas ça … Elle … Le démon qui est en elle s'est réveillée ! J'aime pas ça … Elle va pas se retenir, elle va tout détruire ! »_

Léa pensa la même chose en reculant par instinct … Mais elle ne put disparaître que Prue avait disparu pour réapparaître derrière elle :

-Tu vas payer maintenant … fit seulement la blonde à Léa qui était terrifiée.

La démone sans prévenir, se prit un coup violent dans le ventre tellement qu'elle en cracha un filet de sang. Puis les coups se succédèrent … Les autres arrivèrent à ce moment-là et fixèrent la scène gore devant eux. Kaï n'en revenait pas. Une jeune femme entra derrière eux et fixa la scène avec indifférence. Sa main se ferma en poings quand son regard tomba sur Riyu qui à terre recrachait un filet de sang. Adeline eut un sursaut de surprise en reconnaissant la jolie jeune femme. C'était sa mère :

-Maman ! s'écria-t-elle contente. Tu es la seule qui peut l'arrêter ! Elle est devenue incontrôlable …

Sa mère l'interrompit de la main. Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds aux reflets rouges aux racines … Elle avait les mêmes yeux que ses filles, c'était à dire, noirs. Elle approcha de Mylène et Riyu :

-Pas trop de casse ? demanda la mère à sa fille puis à son amie.

-Ca va … fit Riyu puis se tut en la dévisageant. Maman ! Si tu es là … Il faut l'arrêter !

Sa mère la fit taire aussi avec une main devant la bouche puis alla prendre un des trois bébés dans ses bras. Kaïra … Elle se mit bien au centre de la pièce :

-Prue cesse, ça suffit. tonna la jeune femme en la fixant continuer à défigurer le visage de Léa. Tu veux que tes enfants aient une mauvaise image de toi ?!

Prue en l'entendant, eut un frein. Elle releva la tête et la Prue bestiale avait disparu pour laisser place à une Prue perdue. Elle baissa son regard sur ses mains tachées de sang puis vers le visage défiguré de Léa. Le visage de la blonde vira au teint blanc d'une serviette et tourna de l'œil en tombant à la renverse. Kaï, remit du choc, accoura pour la prendre dans ses bras :

-C'est fini … fit Mylène en approchant le corps inerte de la démone. Elle est morte …

A ses mots, le corps de Léa se réduit en poussière noire et s'évapora dans une urne que Mylène avait sortit de nulle part …

-Cela empêchera ses supérieurs de la ressusciter … expliqua-t-elle, soucieuse. Il ne reste que Voltaire pour éclaircir le mystère …

-Pas la peine, je sais qui en veut aux bébés. coupa la jeune femme en faisant face à sa coéquipière.

-Merci d'être passé, Galaxia …

-De rien, Mylène. Alors les filles ?

Ses filles la fixèrent avec un petit sourire surtout Riyu qui soigna rapidement ses blessures avec un Christophe attentionné et inquiet. Galaxia comprit en souriant …

-Allons soigner Prue. proposa-t-elle. Et allons en discuter autour d'un bon repas. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu mes petites chéries, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué …

-Toi aussi man' ! s'exclama Adeline tout sourire en se retrouvant dans ses bras.

Tadadam ! Vous avez réussit à tout lire sans vous endormir ? Bien …

Hilary : Voilà Riyu de caser !

Kaï : Une folle cette Prue …

Ray : Une furie sanguinaire …

Ho et alors ? Lol ! Bon ben Rewiews ? Et pis plus que deux ou trois chapitres là non ?

Ray : Oui trois je crois ! Malheureusement …

Hihihi !


	12. Il est temps de décider

Salut ! V'là le chap. ! Bon Rewiews !

_Ray : Je peux la faire si tu veux ?_

On devient docile juste après avoir vu mes notes pour la prochaine fic sur toi et … Bon on dit rien lol !

_Ray : Mais …_

Y'a pas de mais ! Luna115 : Oui Kaï est un gros pervers ! Mais il n'est pas le seul et on va le voir dans ce chapitre ! Niark niark … !

_Tyson : Pff …_

Tais-toi, toi ! Lol ! Prue avait dit quelque chose et on va le voir aussi dans ce chap. Oui Léa H.S ! Mais Voltaire nous verrons bien ! Il est toujours en tas de morve, je le rappelle ! Si le chap. termine encore dans le sérieux c'est normal plus on finit, plus ça devient sérieux ! Encore heureux que je commence dans l'humour enfin bref …

_Hilary : Merci pour ta Rewiews, Luna115 et bonne lecture !_

Oui merci de le dire à ma place …

_Hilary : Vivement la fin plus que deux chap. !_

Je me disais aussi, elle est pressée … Lol !

Chapitre 11 : Il est temps de décider.

Prue se réveilla lentement. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes. Des dizaines de flashs revenaient devant ses yeux. Des images qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. Depuis sa naissance, son enfance, son adolescence … Tout passait. Elle sentit un tissu humide se poser sur son front brûlant. Puis des doigts maladroits parcourir son visage aussi blanc qu'un linge. La sueur perlait sur ses joues.

Kaï la fixait avec un regard inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu sa fiancée dans cet état. Surtout celui d'hier après-midi. Il l'avait vu si différente, si … Effrayante. Il se souvint d'une fois à l'abbaye qu'elle avait eu presque une telle réaction … Cela le terrifiait, il n'avait jamais vu une telle haine dans les yeux de celle qu'il aimait profondément.

Mylène marchait de long en large autour de son bureau. Elle avait l'air tendu. Galaxia s'était tut pendant tout le dîner. Elle n'avait encore rien dit. Et elle se permettait encore de faire attendre Mylène. Celle-ci était si impatiente. Elle venait d'avoir une affreuse nouvelle. Le père de Prue était bel et bien mort. Par un groupe de démon vampires. Mylène soupira en retournant enfin s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. On frappa à la porte :

-Entrez !

Dommage, ce n'était pas Galaxia mais Dominique suivit de Emmanuel, le médecin personnel de Prue. Ils entrèrent l'air un peu soucieux :

-Alors ? demanda Mylène, hésitante.

-Prue a reçu un énorme choc. répondit Emmanuel en s'asseyant dans une des chaises face au bureau. Tu sais qu'elle a la phobie du sang. Le fait de voir tout ce sang l'a chamboulé au plus haut point …

-Je sais, Manu. fit-elle en soupirant. Alors ça va ? Elle s'en remettra ?

-Oui plus que nous le pensons. Kaï est à son chevet.

-Galaxia n'est pas encore venue ? demanda Dominique, soucieuse.

-Non je me demande ce qu'elle fait … répondit Mylène, songeuse et retournant sa chaise sur elle-même pour fixer par la grande fenêtre de son bureau.

-Peut-être profites-t-elle d'être avec ses enfants ? proposa Manu.

-Profiter d'être avec ses enfants ? fit Mylène, ironique. Elle n'est pas très maternelle, tu sais.

-Pourtant … commença-t-il mais fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur l'objet de leur discussion. Tiens, Galaxia !

Cette dernière avança vers eux avec un regard neutre sans sourire :

-On m'attendait ? fit-elle ironique.

-Quelle question ! s'exclama froidement Mylène en la dévisageant. Alors tu ne devais pas nous donner des infos ?

Galaxia sourit malicieusement en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir puis expliqua tout, directement ...

Tyson avait enfin récupéré son fameux magazine. Il l'abhorrait sous le nez pas très confiant de son copain Max. Ce dernier soupira en essayant de fixer Ray et Kenny disputait une partie de carte. Daïchi et Françoise jouaient aux petits chevaux à côté sous l'œil las d'Erika et Hilary. Surtout Hilary qui fusilier son cher et tendre du regard :

-C'est quel genre de bouquin ? fit la voix d'Adeline en apparaissant d'un coup derrière le blond.

Ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu arriver et eut un sursaut en se tournant vers elle. Il leva les mains, gêné en les gesticulant, essayant de lui cacher la couverture plus que douteuse du magazine dont Tyson n'arrêtait pas de mater en bavant :

-Rien ! répondit Max, embarrassé puis la prit par la hanche. Allons voir ai …

-Non fais « ouéter » ! s'écria la rosée en sautillant devant lui pour regarder au-dessus de son blondinet.

-Fais quoi ? fit la voix perçante de Tyson qui abaissa le magazine pour la fixer.

-Ouéter, mater, regarder c'est la même chose ! s'exclama la jeune fille en poussant Max. Allez fais ouéter !

-Euh je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée ! s'interposa Max entre les deux, aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Elle n'est pas majeur et vous non plus ! hurla Hilary en piquant au passage le magazine douteux.

-Maiiiis !!! se lamenta Tyson, vexé. Et alors ?

-Tu sais ce que ça montre, très chère Adeline ? demanda Hilary en la fixant.

-Non … Mais dit !

Hilary se pinça les lèvres et Max fit semblant de se sentir mal en s'effondrant dans un canapé une place. Il savait qu'Adeline ne connaissait pas l'existence de ses magazines et avait peur qu'elle ne le déteste après avoir su … Hilary prit une grande inspiration en cherchant une page pas trop subjective et ouvrit l'affreux magazine devant la pauvre Adeline :

-Elle est toute nue !!! s'écria-t-elle, bêtement en pointant la créature du magazine. Et pis quelle position !

-Hein ??? fit la voix de Riyu en entrant et remarqua le magazine. Mais t'es malade ! Maman est dans les parages !!! Elle va nous pousser une gueulante ! Et pis c'est pour les mecs pervers ce truc là …

-Pervers ? s'étonna Adeline puis se tourna vers le Max maladive. T'es un pervers Maxou chéri ?

Ce dernier s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil, affolé en secouant la tête de gauche à droit :

-Si j'en suis sûre ! s'écria la jeune fille en sautant sur lui. J'adore les pervers !

-Hein ??? hurla Riyu furax. Je t'interdis de traîner avec ce pervers !!!!

-Chui pas pervers !!!!!!! se défendit Max en essayant de faire reculer Adeline.

-M'en fout ! Je t'aime moi !!!!!

Riyu soupira puis vit Hilary refermait le magazine et s'apprêtait à le rendre à son fiancé. La brune le rattrapa avant que le « pervers à casquette » ne reprenne son bien :

-Maiiiis !!! hurla Tyson. Rends ça !

-Non !!! Je vais le brûler !

-T'as pas intérêt ! Hilary … ?

Cette dernière croisa les bras avec un sourire sournois et elle donna même son feu vert d'un simple regard mesquin. Tyson piqua une crise et se mit à courir derrière la brune qui s'enfuit déjà avec le magazine. Ils piquèrent un sprint dans les couloirs du château manquant de faire tomber le plateau de thé que portait Nancy. Elle arriva à tenir en équilibre sans tomber. Mais elle les vit repasser. Riyu l'évita de peu mais la gouvernante se prit Tyson en pleine face et tout le thé s'étala au sol … Tyson se releva d'un coup, remit du choc, et sans s'excuser et sans dire un mot repartit à la chasse de la brune. Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Mylène au moment où Manu sortait. La serviette de Manu où il rangeait ses affaires de médecin s'envola dans les airs et lui avec. Il se retrouva tête à terre, une seringue frôlant de peu son visage. Dominique ouvra à ce moment-là et manqua de marcher sur le pauvre médecin qui était aussi pâle qu'un mort :

-Ben tiens tu sers de tapis maintenant ? fit-elle ironiquement en l'aidant à se relever.

Manu se contenta de grogner et de se dépêcher de ramasser ses affaires avec l'aide de Dominique :

-Très drôle ma belle … fit-il en soupirant. C'est ces petits chenapans !

-Chenapans ? Qui ?

Elle n'eut plus trop longtemps pour le savoir. Des cris, des protestions arrivèrent de l'autre côté du couloir. Galaxia sortit suivit de Mylène :

-Pourquoi cet idiot de Tyson hurle-t-il encore ? demanda Mylène.

-Et c'est Riyu qui le poursuit … soupira Galaxia en les regardant passer. Navrant …

-Comme tu dis … fit sa voisine avec une goutte sur la tempe.

Riyu arriva dans le couloir de la chambre de Prue et Kaï. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, croyant avoir échappé au pervers. Elle soupira en fixant le magazine dans sa main. Elle maudissa son geste et maugréa. Pourquoi avoir réagit ainsi ? Elle était tellement dans ses pensées noires qu'une personne s'approcha discrètement derrière elle …

-Bouh !!! s'exclama Christophe et la pauvre Riyu sursauta de peur. Hé !

Geste impulsif et irréfléchie. Elle l'avait giflé. Très brutalement. Il se massa la joue avec sa main, l'air penaud. Riyu regretta son geste en le prenant dans ses bras :

-Excuse moi mon ange … murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme. Mais quelle idée de me prendre ainsi en surprise, très cher !

-Maintenant je saurais comment tu réagis … fit-il, vexé. Hum … Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il remarqua ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. La brune rougit fortement et essaya de cacher la chose dans son dos :

-Rien, voyons …

-Vraiment ?

Il lui décrocha un sourire mesquin et sournois et elle comprit … Elle essaya de l'échapper en s'écartant mais il la rattrapa par le poignet en la forçant à revenir dans ses bras :

-Espèce de filou … soupira Riyu en le fixant dans les yeux. Mais je t'aime bien comme ça, mon ange …

-Ha ha … tu croyais m'avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Hé ben non ! Je t'ai, moi ! Alors … Montre à Chris ce que tu caches ?

-Nan …

-Si … Ne me forces pas à employer les gros moyens ma belle …

-Hum tu fais mal à mon poignet …

-Excuse mais c'est plus fort que moi … Là !

Il arriva enfin, avec difficultés, à lui prendre la chose :

-Tu gagnes toujours … fit Riyu, las en reculant prudemment.

-Hé oui ! Bon alors qu'est-ce que c'est … Ho …

Il mata chaque page avec ravissement. Plus il regardait, plus il bavait et plus … Riyu serra les poings. Et un Christophe dans le mur :

-Ch'été pas … balbulta-t-il le visage écrasé contre le mur. Uneuh … Raizon …

-Crétin … soupira Riyu, furax. Pire que l'autre crétin …

-Moi ? s'écria Tyson en arrivant, essoufflé. Je t'ai enfin trouvé !!! Tayoooo !!!

-Chui pas un cheval ! s'exclama Riyu en se mettant en position pour repiquer un sprint à rendre jaloux le champion du monde d'athlétisme. Vite !!!

Sa main se posa sur une poignet de porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle referma aussitôt la porte en tirant sur la poignet. Empêchant ainsi Tyson d'ouvrir. Riyu se retrouva les pieds sur la porte pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Il s'énerva contre la porte, la menaçant de la briser sous les coups désespérés. Riyu sentit peu à peu des regards sur elle ou plutôt … Un seul regard mais las d'incrédulité, d'ahurissement. C'était Kaï qui l'avait vu rentré comme une folle et martyrisé la pauvre porte qu'avait rien demandé. Riyu reposa pieds à terre mais accoura pour pousser une commode contre la porte. Tâche accomplit avec difficultés, elle se redressa pour passer la paume de sa main sur son front en soupirant longuement :

-Ha débarrassé … fit-elle, ravie.

-On peut savoir qui tu fuis … ? demanda Kaï en s'approchant, l'air complètement à côté de la plaque.

Riyu le fusilla soudainement du regard. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite :

-C'est toi l'emmerdeur public ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus et essaya de l'étrangler. Avec ton bouquin !!!

-Mon bouquin … ?

-Quel bouquin ? fit la voix ensommeillée de Prue.

Elle se redressa avec difficulté sur son lit et les regarda un par un sans comprendre :

-Je répète ma question : Quel bouquin ?

Riyu lâcha enfin Kaï avec un sourire contraint et triste. Kaï se retourna prudemment vers sa fiancée :

-Je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parle, très chère ! répondit-il enfin en s'approchant puis changea de sujet. Alors remise de tes émotions ma belle ?

Prue le regarda approcher, l'air subitement sceptique et soupçonneuse. Changer aussi vite de sujet la laissait de glace. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui cacher quelque chose surtout quand la porte céda enfin. Tyson put enfin rentrer en fusillant Riyu du regard :

-Mon magazine !!! hurla-t-il quand il l'approcha et la força à le rendre. Ha !

Il l'eut enfin car la brune ne réagissait même plus. Il ne s'en étonna pas, trop heureux devant son « trésor ». Mais étrangement ce dernier disparu de ses mains et Tyson dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour réaliser que son « trésor » s'était envolé. Il s'affola en battant des bras, terrifié. Il regarda partout quand enfin il remarqua que Prue avait la chose en main avec une tête d'enterrement. La scène se déroulait, maintenant, dans un étrange ralenti lourd de légères menaces et de tensions à peine dissimulés … Kaï tirait une sale tête en reconnaissant enfin son ancien magazine qu'il avait passé à Tyson pour être tranquille et ne plus être frappé par sa douce fiancée … Mais là tout s'effondrait car elle le tenait dans ses mains et il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure … Riyu et Tyson sentirent cette ambiance et ils eurent l'estomac noué. Prue sentait la migraine arrivait à grands pas. Ce magazine, Kaï ne lui avait-il pas promit de le brûler ou de le jeter ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle de nouveau en main ? Kaï l'avait trompé ? Menti ? Elle se sentait mal. Parce que son fiancé ne l'écoutait pas, se foutait d'elle. Son visage se dessina de convulsion … Kaï sentit la massue à plein nez et commença à reculer par précaution … Elle prit une grande inspiration et une sorte d'étrange sentiment monta en elle. D'un coup, les trois idiots présents dans la salle furent éjecté et mit à la porte sans ménagement. Avec magie, cette dernière se répara. Riyu se redressa avec mal suivit par les deux autres :

-Punaise ! s'écria-t-elle en rage. Elle est énervée ! C'est pire qu'avant ! Depuis qu'elle a enfin retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs ! C'est ta faute !

Elle pointa rageusement Kaï du doigt. Ce dernier était mal à l'aise. Il espérait que Prue se calmerait et le pardonnerait :

-Je sais, je suis pas sourd. répondit-il enfin en croisant les bras en fixant la brune.

-Mouais c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, furax puis le magazine traversa par magie la porte comme si on l'avait lancé et elle le reçut dans ses mains. Poisse ! Elle est plus que furax ! Bien fait ! Maintenant tu te débrouilles seul !

Elle s'apprêta à partir, le visage hautain et levé et les yeux fermés mais elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Sa mère :

-Ben alors ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant et en rattrapant sa fille par les épaules. Qu'est-ce c'est que ses façons de courir après les garçons, ma belle ?

Riyu rougit surtout quand elle vit Christophe approcher l'air chamboulé et la tête recouverte de bleu :

-Et qu'est-ce que … ? continua Galaxia en prenant le magazine dans ses mains. Tu te mets à regarder ce genre de magazine ?

-C'est pas à elle mais aux Pervers devant toi … fit Mylène derrière elle en montrant Tyson et Kaï du doigt.

Ces derniers furent mal à l'aise et essayèrent d'éviter les regards suspicieux des deux jeunes femmes :

-Je m'en douté un peu … fit Galaxia puis reprit son sérieux en fixant Kaï. Tu peux aller voir ta fiancée et lui dire que je veux la voir dans le bureau de Mylène. On doit parler de quelques choses. Toi aussi je veux que tu viennes aussi, tu es autant concerné !

-… Et si elle est énervée par ta faute, tu n'as qu'à jouer la carte de la tendresse … proposa Mylène avec un sourire en coin. Allez … Dépêches-toi …

Elles les laissèrent en s'en allant dans une démarche stylée. Riyu proposa à Christophe de se pardonner en jouant les infirmières. Puis ils partirent aussi de leur côté. Tyson n'avait pas pu récupérer son magazine mais il ne se plaignit pas à Kaï. Il s'avait que ce dernier était assez mal à l'aise et préoccupé pour lui mettre un autre souci en tête. Donc, le « pervers à casquette », vexé, partit aussi pour rejoindre les autres en bas, au salon, laissant Kaï dans ses réflexions …

Quelques minutes longues et lourdes de tensions passèrent avant qu'il réagisse enfin pour ouvrir la porte. Bizarre, il aurait pensé qu'elle serait fermée. Mais il poussa, le cœur battant. Prue était debout devant la fenêtre. Les larmes avaient coulés sur ses joues blanches. Kaï s'approcha doucement derrière elle et glissa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle fut surprise et elle sursauta. Mais se laissa faire dans un soupir d'aise :

-Kaï je croyais … murmura-t-elle, triste. Que tu l'avais jeté … Que tu m'avais écouté …

-Excuses moi mais quand j'allais le jeter, Tyson m'a vu et avait voulu absolument l'avoir puisque Hilary ne voulait pas le voir en acheter un … expliqua-t-il en parcourant son souffle chaud sur la peau laiteuse du cou de son aimée. Tu m'en veux terriblement ? Il y a que toi que j'aime regarder … Que j'aime toucher …

-Kaï … Je t'aime moi aussi …

-Mon ange … Galaxia a demandé qu'on aille la voir dans le bureau de ta marraine …

-Je vais prendre une douche alors … Tu veux la prendre avec moi ?

-Hum coquine …

Une heure plus tard, ils rentrèrent enfin dans le bureau de Mylène. Galaxia s'amusait avec des petites boules grises sur le bureau. Mylène semblait lire un rapport, assise de l'autre côté du bureau, les pieds dessus. Galaxia les vit enfin et soupira de soulagement :

-Vous avez profité pour faire des choses ? insinua-t-elle en les fixant s'asseoir sur les deux chaises alors qu'elle était assise sur le bord de la table.

Mylène poussa un Hum! Lourd de sous-entendu puis leva enfin la tête avec un sourire :

-C'est cela … soupira Prue avec un geste las vers elles. Bon alors ?

-Bon alors quoi ? répéta Mylène en riant puis revint sérieuse. Ben pour les petits et vous. Il est temps de savoir ce que vous allez décider en question de leur éducation. Magie ou simples mortels ? On peut enlever leurs pouvoirs tu sais, Prue ?

-Oui je sais … répondit la jeune fille puis tourna son regard vers Kaï. Alors tu en penses quoi ?

-C'est à toi de décider …

-Toi aussi ! Tu veux qu'ils deviennent des sorciers ou de simples mortels ?

-Comme tu veux …

-Kaï ! Je veux ton avis …

-Quoi que tu décides, je te suivrais …

-Je peux donner mon avis moi comme simple vétéran et comme l'aînée qui en a vu plus que vous ? demanda Mylène, sérieuse en les stoppant.

-Oui dites votre opinion. fit Kaï en la fixant ainsi que Galaxia.

-En temps que gardienne de l'univers du soleil … dit cette dernière, soucieuse en croisant les bras. Je vous conseille, vu la guerre du monde de la magie contre votre monde qui va bientôt commencer, de nous les confier, moi, Mylène et une autre gardienne bien connue. Alors ?

Prue et Kaï se regardèrent, étonnés. Quelle guerre ?

-De quelle guerre parlez-vous ? demanda Prue, inquiète en les fixant une par une.

Galaxia et Mylène se fixèrent un moment, sceptique. Elles auraient cru que Prue aurait remarqué la soudaine tension sur le traité du monde de la magie et le monde des humains :

-Ne me dis pas que t'as rien remarqué ? fit Galaxia, scandalisée. Après ce que ta mère a fait ! Elle s'est donnée corps et âme sur ce traité ! Depuis sa mort tout part en cacahuète ! Là c'est de plus en plus pire ! Les forces du mal deviennent de plus en plus forte ! Le monde de la magie a peur et menace de se rallier à elles !

Prue eut un haut le cœur. C'était pire à ce point ?

-Et s'il n'avait pas eu toi comme descendante et la naissance de tes enfants, leur ralliement serait fait de plus belles lurettes ! continua Galaxia, comme paniquée.

-Et l'armée du monde de la magie a été à moitié tué par les forces du mal … ajouta Mylène, songeuse. Alors c'est la panique et la peur dans notre monde … Le président des sorciers est sur le point de se rallier avec le maître du mal !

-A ce point … paniqua Prue, en serrant sa main dans celle de Kaï pour se rassurer.

-Alors c'est pour ça que le temps nous est compté. fit Galaxia.

-On comprends … intervint Kaï, soucieux en la fixant.

-Nous les prendrons en charge dès demain. dit Mylène en se levant.

-Bien … fit Prue, les yeux dans les vagues, apeurée par la suite des événements.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. calma Galaxia en la fixant. Nous avons assez de sorciers et de guerrières de notre côté pour arriver à bout des forces du mal et … Tu es là ainsi que tes enfants.

Kaï aida Prue à se lever puis sortir aussi chamboulés l'un que l'autre. Ils devaient l'annoncer aux autres. Une bataille se prépare et il fallait qu'ils soient tous prêts …

_Hilary : Ha ! Un malheur va tomber !_

Oui si tu le dis … Bon ben Rewiews please !

_Kaï : Oui vivement la fin !!_

_Ray : Non après elle va me faire voir la vie dure !_

_Kaï : T'es pas le seul, c'est toute l'équipe qui passe à la casserole …_

Hihihi ! Chui sadique …

_Tout le monde : Au moins elle le remarque !!!_


	13. Des vacances bien mérité 1

Désolée pour le retard ! Mais plus ça vient et plus c'est long et là, le chapitre est en deux parties !

_Hilary : Vaut mieux que tard que jamais …_

Ouais comme tu dis …

_Kaï : Chapitre long et inintéressant comme toujours ?_

Dors toi tu m'énerves ! Bon Rewiews !

_Ray : Je fais ! Cette fois ne dis rien … _

_Kaï : Pour une fois elle se tait, elle est déjà partit pour la suite à voir … _

_Hilary : Elle nous laisse planter là ?_

_Kenny : Oui mais on fait les Rewiews seuls et l'envoi du chap. !_

_Tyson : Allez Ray tu t'es proposé !_

_Ray : Mince … et pourquoi elle nous plante comme ça ?_

_Kenny : Pleins de choses à faire, elle est occupée …_

_Hilary : Tu parles, elle n'a pas le courage ouais !_

_Ray : Bon … SNT59 : Oui ça se complique ! Tout part en sucette …_

_Kaï : C'est le cas de le dire ! Et si vous ne comprenez pas ce chapitre, c'est pas grave. En fait, un conseil, ne cherchez pas du tout à comprendre, c'est pas la peine, c'est l'imagination tordue de Reb …_

_Ray : Ouais euh … Kaï matte allégrement … Comme toujours quoi …_

_Kaï : Et toi ?!!_

_Ray : Oh calme … Et merci pour ta Rewiews ! Alors Luna115 : Dois-je faire partit du lot ?_

_Kaï : Oui tu es un pervers !_

_Ray : Ouin pas vrai ! Je ne trimbale pas un magazine louche en main, moi !_

_Kaï : C'est l'auteuse !!!_

_Ray : Ouais avoue qu'en dehors c'est la même chose … Non Prue n'est point perverse, bien au contraire … Enfin bof … Sinon merci pour ta Rewiews … Euh un truc : Ne l'encourage plus parce que … Euh … La prochaine fanfic sera bien plus pire que celle-ci …_

_Kaï : Oui bien pire … _

_Kenny : Bon finit la parlotte ? (les deux font la grimace au chef) Ok ! Hilary ?_

_Hilary : Merci encore pour vos Rewiews bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 12 : Des vacances bien méritées … (1)

Mylène avait demandé à reculer le mariage. Les deux amoureux n'y virent aucuns inconvénients et ne dirent aucunes remarques et aucunes questions. Ils étaient bien trop occupés de leur côté. Les entraînements intensifs avaient reprit de bon train. Mais chacun avait une boule au ventre. Ils étaient déjà terrifiés des prochains événements. Même s'il leur restait peut-être encore du temps, ils ne savaient pas quand les forces du mal allaient attaquer. Des mois passèrent sans nouvelles. Mylène et Galaxia avaient disparu avec les triplés de Prue. Cette dernière s'inquiétait. Toujours à la fin d'une épuisante journée, elle avait une pensée pour ses bébés. Kaï arrivait derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras. A la fenêtre, ils regardaient le soleil se couchait laissant place à la lune. Cette fois, c'était la pleine lune. Plus de trois mois venaient de passer. Bizarrement, la lune devint rouge sang. Cela en inquiéta plus d'un au château … Ils regardaient tous aussi ce spectacle. Annonceur de malheurs et d'ennuis. Le signe du maître du mal … Prue trembla dans les bras de son amant. Lui aussi tremblait. Bientôt … Peut-être demain, il attaquera. Avec un peu de chance, dans quelques jours … Ou pire, cette nuit même. A cette pensée, le visage de Prue se renferma. Elle se serra un peu plus dans les bras de Kaï. Mais forte heureusement, il ne se passa rien cette nuit-là. Malheureusement, ils n'arrivèrent pas à fermer l'œil. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tous, les yeux endormis, la tête dans le coltard :

-Cet avertissement prévoit bien des choses ! s'exclama Audrey en soupirant et en dorlotant son bébé.

Prue hocha la tête d'un air bien pensif et bien fatigué. Elle fixait dans le vague, le petit ange que tenait son ex-rivale. Un vrai amour de bébé. Il avait les cheveux de son papa et les yeux violets de sa maman. Cela fit sourire la blonde, d'un sourire béat mais le perdit subitement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda tout de suite Audrey en voyant la pâleur de Prue.

-Ha ? Heu rien …

-Si ! Il y a à peine deux secondes tu avais le sourire aux lèvres et là ! Tu penses à tes chérubins c'est cela ?

Le visage de Prue se rembrunit à ces paroles. Les doutes de la jeune maman se confirmèrent :

-Bah ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. Rien ne va leur arriver, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mylène est avec eux ! Allez souris !

Prue se reprit en souriant d'un sourire forcé. Ce qui donna une grimace. Et cela fit rire la pauvre Audrey à gorge déployée. Son rire était si communicatif que Prue se mit de la partie. Mais pas longtemps. La même boule revint à sa gorge et elle arrêta de rire au grand dam d'Audrey qui fit une grimace, consternée. Prue alla rire à cette vue mais se contint. Elle se leva :

-Désolée, j'y vais.

-Non ! hurla presque Audrey et le bébé se mit à pleurer. Chut ! Excuse moi mon ange …

-Ne te mets pas à hurler aux oreilles d'Auguste ! fit la voix de ténor de Damien en entrant.

-C'est pas Auguste !!!! railla Audrey, énervée en calmant le bébé. C'est Laurent !!!!

-Auguste !!!

-Laurent !!!! Rah !!!

-Si je te dis que c'est Auguste, c'est Auguste point barre !

-NANNNNN !!!!

-SIIII !!!

-VOS GUEULES LES MOUETTES !!!! hurla Prue à ce moment-là.

Elle aurait bien voulu les laisser s'engueuler puis se barrer en douce mais elle eut de la pitié pour le pauvre « Laurent Auguste Aristide Dufossé ». Dur comme nom, déjà, à digérer mais si les parents se mettent à hurler et à se disputer comme des damnés … On n'allait pas s'en sortir ! Revenons aux parents dérangés de ce pauvre bébé. Ils s'étaient tut mais restèrent figés en la fixant bizarrement. Ils bougèrent enfin en entendant de nouveau les pleurs du bébé. Ils furent gênés en bafouillant de tonnes d'excuses. Dans deux minutes, ça allait finir en bisous/câlins si ça continue comme ça … Prue prit les choses en mains et surtout le bébé en mains. Ce dernier stoppa net de pleurer et ils sortirent à deux de la salle, laissant les parents se faire de multiples câlins d'excuses … Heureusement que Prue était là, parce que le pauvre gosse …

-… N'ont pas la fibre maternelle ces deux-là … soupira Prue de lassitude puis baissa la tête vers le bébé. Toi, t'as pas vraiment de la chance, mon beau …

-Encore en train de jouer les nourrices, mon cœur ? fit la voix de Kaï en l'approchant. Salut toi ! Que t'es mignon !

Prue le regarda prendre le bébé dans ses bras avec les gestes d'un père attentif. Cela se voyait que leurs bébés lui manquaient … Il se mit à faire gouzi-gouzi avec Laurent et Prue eut un sourire léger aux lèvres. Mais le perdit aussitôt comme tout à l'heure. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et menacèrent de couler. Kaï le vit et arrêta de jouer avec le bébé pour passer son bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle craquait. Elle en avait marre. Ses chérubins lui manquaient. Elle avait peur. Peur qu'ils leur arrivent quelques choses. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais :

-Mon ange … souffla Kaï dans les cheveux blonds de sa chère et tendre. Chut … Calme-toi … Ils ne leur arriveront rien … Mylène nous l'a promit.

-Kaï … J'ai peur … Ils me manquent trop … Tu sais les cauchemars que je fais … C'est sur eux … Je les vois … Je les … Vois mourir … Et je suis là impuissante. A regarder … Je ne peux faire que cela …

Kaï ne comprenait que trop bien ce que disait sa fiancée. Lui aussi faisait des cauchemars. Mais aussi sur Prue. Il avait peur aussi pour elle. Peur qu'elle ne meurt …Après l'annonce foudroyante de Mylène et Galaxia, après que Prue lui ai dit qu'elle se donnerait corps et âme pour les sauver, il était terrifié. Et cette lune rouge de la nuit dernière … Tout cela l'effrayait. Il n'en dormait que très peu :

-Allons lui donner le biberon, il a faim. fit-il après un long moment de tristesse.

Prue n'hocha que la tête en se laissant guider, les larmes couvrant sa vue …

Jamais Tyson et les autres n'étaient aussi terrifié. Jamais ils n'avaient eut cette boule au ventre. Jamais ils avaient passé autant de nuit blanche … Avant tout ce passait si bien. Ils faisaient repasser dans leur tête, tous ses moments de sérénité et de bonheur …

Mylène avait vu elle aussi, de là où elle était, la lune rouge. Oui cela présagé bien des menaces … Pour l'instant, elle en était sûr, ce n'était qu'un avertissement. Il ne se permettrait pas d'attaquer maintenant. Il attendait … Même si le monde de la magie avait enfin coopéré avec lui. Cela, n'avait jamais été digéré par Mylène. Elle serra les poings pendant qu'elle voyait Kaïro exécuter une technique. Il avait grandi. Il était comme sa mère. Prue avait aussi grandi si vite quand elle était petite. Normal, ce sont des sorciers surtout qu'ils étaient le fruit de l'amour d'un mortel et d'une demi déesse. Cela, jamais Mylène n'avait avoué à Prue qu'elle était la fille d'un Dieu. Enfin un Dieu exilé dans les montagnes de Russie … Donc Mylène fixait Kaïro qu'il était devenu un jeune garçon de 10 ans. Il avait toujours mentalement ses deux ans mais il était fort intelligent comme sa mère. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Fougueux, réfléchi et surtout … Mignon. A cet âge, les sorciers de son âge s'arrêtaient de grandir aussi vite. Ils reprenaient la croissance normale d'un humain ordinaire. Mais Mylène n'en était pas très sûr avec Kaïro et ses sœurs. Puisque Prue a continué de grandir plus vite que d'autres à 10 ans. A cet âge, elle ressemblait déjà à une jeune adolescente de 18 ans. Là, elle ressemblaient à une jolie jeune femme de 20-25 ans …

-Mylène-senseï, il se fait tard, non ? fit Kaïro en fixant sa professeur de magie.

-Oh oui ! répondit-elle en se relevant. Rentrons.

-Oui évitons les bêtes qui rôdent la nuit comme vous me l'avez dit.

Mylène sourit en coin. Il écoutait. Pas comme sa mère avant …Et il était sérieux, lui … Il la précéda sur le chemin du retour. Le vent passait et repassait dans les feuillages des arbres de la forêt. Kaïro frissonna. Malgré qu'il avait grandi, il ne resta pas moins un petit garçon de deux ans … Mylène passa son bras derrière son épaule pour le rassurer …

Luna soupira. Galaxia lui en demandait trop. Cette dernière traita encore la jeune fille de « gamine » et Luna s'énerva :

-Galaxia-senseï, c'est trop ! s'écria-t-elle en rage en serrant les poings. Et arrêtez de me traiter !

-Gamine allez finis, rentrons. fit la femme, las. Tu ressembles trop à ta mère. Et prends un autre ton, je te prie ! Je ne suis pas ta copine !

Galaxia partit déjà en avant laissant la pauvre jeune fille ronchonner. Luna avait bien grandi aussi. Elle ressemblait fortement à sa mère. Blonde mais les yeux indigo. Après avoir finit de fulminer, Luna se redressa, prit ses affaires et rejoignit d'un pas lent son professeur de combat.

Du côté de Karina, l'atmosphère était différente. On dirait qu'un cyclone était passé sur le terrain d'entraînements. La jeune fille reprenait difficilement son souffle, écroulée au sol. Elle essaya de se relever mais n'arriva qu'à se redresser à quatre pattes. Elle était recouverte de poussières et d'égratignures. Ses cheveux couleurs sang et or, sales et décoiffés, se perdaient devant ses yeux marrons. Ses sens étaient en alertes et elle s'attendait à ce que son adversaire revienne à l'assaut. Les minutes s'écroulèrent lentes et lourdes. Mais un bruit difforme attira son attention et elle glissa sur le côté pour éviter de tomber dans une crevasse apparut de nulle part :

-Bien éviter ! fit une voix derrière la jeune fille. Bon on arrête pour aujourd'hui.

Karina sursauta en se retournant, fixant la jeune femme, qui debout, la fixait en souriant, triomphante. Cette jeune femme était blonde aux yeux verts. Elle montra sa main à la jeune fille déboussolée. Karina accepta l'aide et se releva avec difficultés. Elle avait mal partout :

-Tu ressemble côté physique à ta mère mais caractère je crois que c'est plutôt ton père, n'est-ce pas ?! fit la blonde. Tu as une sacrée force de caractère. Allez, rentrons.

-Merci Yumi-senseï. répondit Kaïra en souriant légèrement

Yumiko Gaïa était une femme au tempérament de feu. Elle avait, elle, aucunes égratignures et ses habits n'avaient pas été salis par la poussière. Elle avait une force colossale et il ne fallait pas l'embêter sinon, on risquait d'être envoyé sur orbite ! Karina l'admirait. Mais sa mère la manquait beaucoup. Heureusement qu'il avait son professeur. Sinon, elle serait encore en train de pleurer comme une madeleine dans le coin de la petite maisonnette où les trois professeurs et leurs élèves se dirigeaient en même temps. Ils se croisèrent avant de rentrer. Kaïro fixa ses sœurs, bizarrement. L'une comme d'habitude, tirait une sale tronche et l'autre avait le sourire aux lèvres mais était recouverts de poussières et d'égratignures. Mylène fixa Karina avec un sourire en coin puis sa collègue :

-N'en fais-tu pas trop ? demanda Mylène à Yumiko.

-Moi ? fit cette dernière en faussant l'innocence en pointant du doigt. Mais non qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

-Ce que je remarque à chaque fois. L'air plus que fatigué de la pauvre Kaïra et ses vêtements qui sont à chaque fois sales ! Qui lave le linge ?

-Je m'en occupe ce soir, Mylène-senseï ! intervint Karina avec un sourire contraint.

Mylène la fixa d'un drôle d'œil :

-Non c'est moi qui ira le nettoyer à la rivière ! fit-elle en ouvrant enfin la porte.

-Surtout avec les animaux qu'y a autour … dit Kaïro en frissonnant. T'es bien courageuse ou soit folle !

-Y'a pas que cela ! fit Luna en entrant derrière Galaxia et en lui faisant des grimaces dans le dos. Na !

-Je te vois gamine ! grogna la prof sans se retourner, l'air menaçante.

Luna se ratatina sur place puis glissa presque vers la salle à côté, sa chambre à elle, à son frère et à sa sœur. Mylène et Yumiko rirent dans le dos de la pauvre Galaxia. Cette dernière soupira d'énervement puis ressortit pour aller chercher à manger :

-Demain on revient au château ? demanda Yumiko à Mylène après le départ de la « fauve ».

-Heu …

Trois paires d'œil se glissèrent au-dessus de la table de bois. Et trois paires d'oreilles intéressées se dressèrent :

-A peine captable … soupira Mylène et sa collègue pouffa de rire.

-Pas très discret … rajouta Yumiko en faisant un clin d'œil à Kaïra. Toute façon, ça les concerne non ?

-Pire que leurs parents … resoupira Mylène en les fusillant du regard. Ouais malheureusement ça les concerne … Asseyez-vous bande de mauvais !

Grand sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres, les trois jeunes gens s'empressèrent d'obéir sous le regard lourd de menace de Mylène qui s'éclairci la gorge :

-Oui demain vous allez revoir parents.

-Ouais !!! hurlèrent de bonheur les trois marmots. On va revoir maman !

-Ouais c'est bon on a comprit ! s'écria la voix de Galaxia en entrant. Un an c'est trop avec vous. Mais c'est fini, je vais être tranquille maintenant …

-Nous aussi ! s'emporta Luna, contente.

-Toi tu perds rien pour attendre !

-Vous avez dit que c'était finit ! Alors vous n'avez plus à nous mettre la pression, na !

-Gamine ! Au lit sans bouffer !

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!! Sigh, j'ai faim en plus …

-Non au lit …

-Galaxia laisses-là ! s'exclama Mylène, énervée. Luna, tu dînes comme même mais pas de dessert !

-C'est pô juste … pleurnicha la jeune fille en croisant les bras. Ce soir c'était banana Split ! Mon dessert préféré !!!!

-Pauvre de toi … se moqua Galaxia, froidement.

-On va apprendre à jouer au beyblade comme papa ? fit soudainement Kaïro qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

Luna arrêta de pleurer et Galaxia lâcha le col de la petite fille pour fixer avec indifférence le garçon :

-Le beyblade … pouffa-t-elle d'un rire mauvais. C'est pas pour les sorciers de votre rang …

-Galaxia ! s'écria Mylène en se levant. Tais-toi !

-Toute façon, votre mère n'aurait pas dû rester avec un humain sans pouvoir ! continua Galaxia sur la même lancée. Vous êtes né d'un amour défendu. Vous n'aurez jamais dû naître !

-GALAXIA SORS IMMEDIATEMENT !!! crièrent en chœur Mylène et Yumiko, en colère.

Galaxia serra les poings de rage et sortit en claquant la porte. Le calme se fit. Des pleurs suivirent le départ de la jeune femme froide et cruelle. Mais elle n'a jamais été comme ça. Sa nature n'était pas comme ça. Mais depuis qu'elle avait été du côté du mal, tout avait changé en elle. Prue l'avait aidé à sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Galaxia se sentait dans l'impasse de renvoyer l'ascenseur. Elle avait vu dans l'aide à former les enfants, une chance de se rattraper. Mais au lieu de ça, elle avait commencé à redevenir comme avant et a été trop injuste avec Luna. Mais cette dernière s'était montrée de fort caractère et avait fait d'excellent progrès. C'était un peu pour ça que Galaxia la détestait. Luna était bien plus forte que ses deux filles, Riyu et Adeline … Galaxia leva la tête vers la lune … Elle devait se rattraper. Avant qu'ils ne rentrent au château …

Les bagages étaient prêts. Ils allaient enfin rentrer chez eux. Luna revérifia sa valise une dernière fois et sortit de sa chambre en la portant avec difficulté :

-Donne, je vais t'aider, tu fais pitié … fit la voix de Galaxia en prenant la valise comme si c'était une plume.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !!! s'écria Luna, énervée.

-Excuse je ne veux seulement t'aider … Ne prends pas la mouche …

Luna resta un moment planter là, interdite. Galaxia-senseï avait un drôle de comportement aujourd'hui ! Luna la fixa sortit avec la valise et elle décida enfin à faire de même. Dehors, la porte des « mondes » était ouverte. On voyait le monde des humains à travers un léger voile bleuté. Le château se dressait devant eux :

-Allez allons-y … fit Mylène en passant la première puis Kaïro et Karina suivit.

Yumiko passa aussi juste après et Galaxia laissa Luna passer aussi. A l'entrée, Nancy balayait comme à son habitude. Le chat, Kiritou, paressait sur le côté mais se redressa en sentant cinq auras différentes approcher. Il fut, d'abord, ébahi puis étonné, il afficha un énorme sourire béa :

-Kiritou !! s'écria Luna en approchant le chat pour le caresser.

-Ha poisse les bébés sont devenus des grands … ronronna le chat en plaisantant. Ca a ses avantages maintenant … Ils ne tirent plus sur mes moustaches …

-Ca fait bizarre de t'entendre parler mon minou ! fit Luna avec un sourire.

-Votre mère sera ravie de votre retour ! s'exclama la gouvernante en les faisant entrer dans l'imposante demeure. Mylène-sama avez-vous vu la lune hier ?

-Oui malheureusement, Nancy. répondit-elle en entrant. Apportez du thé dans le salon. Kiritou prévient Prue et les autres en douceur.

-Avec … fit ce dernier en ronronnant encore plus quand Kaïro et Karina rejoignit Luna dans la séance « caresses du matou ». Plaisir ! Désolé les jeunes mais le devoir m'appelle !

Avec déplaisir plutôt, il recula en évitant les nouveaux assauts des jeunes turbulents et partit avec fainéantise vers les escaliers …

_Kaï : Que disais-je euh … ? Imagination tordue ?_

_Ray : Si tu le dis … Euh toujours pas là ? Ca nous fait des vacances ! _

_Kenny : Elle écrira la suite plus tard, elle avoue avoir la flegme pour aujourd'hui mais elle est en train de mijoter la prochaine fic avec amour comme elle dit …_

_Ray : Mince pas ça !!!_

_Kaï : Ouais comme tu dis … _

_Kenny : Sinon Rewiews, critiques et autres sont les bienvenues !_

_Hilary : Même questions si vous ne comprenez rien à ce qu'elle a écrit …_

_Tyson : Genre moi ! Pourquoi les gosses ont dix ans là ? _

_Hilary : T'as rien compris comme d'hab … T'es vraiment débile, c'est pas possible …_

_Tyson : Pourquoi t'as compris toi ?_

_Hilary : …_

_Tyson : Ha tu vois ! _


End file.
